The Prince, the Princess and the Pauper: An Amourshipping and OC Tale
by HAKDurbin
Summary: Prince Timothy and a pauper named Ash switch places after discovering how they look almost identical to each other. As a result, Timothy discovers the trouble of the kingdom and Ash unintentionally falls in love with a beautiful princess named Serena. Unknown to all of them, a great darkness is surrounding the kingdom of Kalos as the evil Captain Powuru plans to rule all of Kalos.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time in the land of Kalos there lived a good and wise king. For many years, the king ruled Kalos with wisdom and compassion for all of his subjects. Where there was once a kingdom filled with terrible poverty and the mindless desolation of war under the control of the kings before him, this king guided both the people and Pokemon of Kalos to an era of prosperity and peace. The people and their Pokemon loved the king to no end as they flourished and became very happy.

Inside the walls of the king's castle, the king ruled with utter surety. With few souls barely even remembering the dark years of violence and ruin before his reign, he began to dream that there would never again be a time where grief would befall on the people and Pokemon of Kalos forevermore until the end of the world. Determined to make that dream a reality, the king sought to it that his son, Prince Timothy would be educated in every way possible from the moment he began to speak as a child so that he would grow to be wise enough to keep the success and security when The Lord puts his father to rest.

Sadly, the good king became ill. The royal physician couldn't discover what had befallen the king nor find a cure for the illness. As a result, the king was confined to his bed and was unable to rule the kingdom. As the king grew weaker, he began to worry for the security of his bloodline for Prince Timothy had no wife to give him an heir. To ease his troubled mind, he sent messages to the ally kingdoms asking for an arranged engagement between the prince and any princess from the other kingdoms. Thus, a marriage agreement was made between Prince Timothy and Princess Serena from the kingdom of Kanto. Despite the prince's vocal disapproval of being forced into marriage, the good king became content with the planned marriage, believing it will help secure the future of the country.

Unknown to the king, however, treachery was forming under his very nose by the Captain of the Guard, Powuru, and his wicked son, Sergeant Calem. Powuru was a greedy and violent man who gained a love of bloodshed and a desire to rule the kingdom ruthlessly when he fought in the wars in his youth. Furious that the good king ended the fighting and started giving the citizens and their Pokemon food and homes, he began a plan to overthrow the monarchy and take over so that he can use his power over the country to recreate the wars and gain unchallenged glory and might through conquering the other kingdoms. Powuru shared his dreams of war and glory to Calem through all of the first twenty-four years of his life and thus the father-son duo secretly corrupted the king's guard so that they will follow Powuru unconditionally once they gain the opportunity to seize power.

Thus, the peace that the king treasured began to dissolve. Captain Powuru sought his chance and with Calem and the king's guard under his command, he began to plunder and terrorize the people and Pokemon of Kalos. His soldiers burned houses, beat citizens and stole food right off the tables of families. Worst of all, Powuru, Calem and their men forced the citizens to allow their wicked deeds by claiming this was all done by order of the king. Neither the king, Prince Timothy, his personal Pokemon, or the head of the household, Sir Markenal were made aware of the captain's tyranny. As far as they knew, the people and Pokemon in their kingdom were still happy and there was nothing to worry about apart from the king's sickness and the prince's displeasure for his future marriage to Princess Serena.

With the thieving captain causing chaos all over the country and the royal family left in the dark of his deeds, it seemed that no one could save Kalos from the great terror that will rise should the king die from his malady. The people and Pokemon of Kalos began to cry out to The Lord for salvation from the darkness spreading over the kingdom but began to lose hope that help will ever come.

Finally, a chance came that could turn the tide against the oppression. Thus began this story of adventure, friendship, deceit, and love.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ash? Ash!"

A raven-haired young man groans at the sound of someone calling his name. He tosses and turns as he tries to go back to sleep despite the voice's interference. Unfortunately, he hears the sound of a door opening and the footsteps of someone walking towards him.

"Ash, come on, buddy. It's time to start the day," the voice says as the raven-haired man named Ash feels something shake him.

Again, he groans and ignores what is happening, hoping the person will give up.

"Well, we have no choice," the person says with a sigh. "Let him have it."

Ash only has a moment to realize what's about to happen next when he hears another voice.

"Piiiikkkaaaaaccchhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Ash screams in pain as thousands of bolts of electricity hit his body. He moans as he reluctantly sits up to see a tall brown-skinned man and a Pikachu smirking at him.

"Good morning, sunshine," Brock says with a grin.

"Pika, pi," the Pikachu greets.

"Guys, do you have to do that every time?" Ash whines.

"Of course we do, you lazy butt," Brock chuckles. "It's time for breakfast. Get up so we can start the day."

Ash groans as he reluctantly gets out of bed.

"You're in a cheery mood, today," he says. "What's gotten you to hyped up?"

"Oh, nothing," Brock says with a grin. "I just have something for you after breakfast."

At this, Ash's eyes light up in excitement.

"Really? What is it?" He asks.

"You're just gonna have to come and eat to find out," Brock says. "Now get dressed. We don't have all day."

Without another word, Brock exits the room leaving Ash alone with Pikachu. Ash runs over to a wooden chest lying next to his bed, takes out his old, dirty clothes and changes into them.

This has become a regular routine for the two men and the mouse Pokemon over the past six months. Ever since both of their parents died shortly before Captain Powuru began to terrorize the people and Pokemon of the country, Brock and Ash have been living together as paupers with Ash's Pikachu and Brock's Happiny in a small-two story house by the city river. The two men and their Pokemon have been struggling to have any food on the table as both food and money have grown scarce all over the kingdom. The only comfort that the four souls have in this dreadful time is having a roof over their heads, especially since winter has come and thus snow has covered the entire country. Since then, Brock has become the leader of the group and so has taken it upon himself to try to feed four mouths and force Ash to help him look for ways to earn money so that they can get real food.

Ash walks down the steps to the main floor with Pikachu on his shoulder. He finds Brock stirring something inside a pot with his Happiny aiding him.

"I think that should do it," Brock says with a smile. "Happiny, could you bring the pot to the table?"

"Happiny!" the small, pink and white Pokemon squeaks as it picks up the heavy pot with ease and carries it over to the center of a wooden table. Brock, Happiny, Ash, and Pikachu gather around as Brock places a plate in front of everyone and they all hold hands and bow their heads.

"Heavenly Father, we thank you for this food and we ask that you bless it to our bodies," Brock prays. "We also pray that you bless this day as we do what we can to help each other so that we may not starve to death and whatever other troubles are out in the world we leave to you to handle however you will. In your holy name, we pray amen."

"Amen," Ash says.

"Pika," says Pikachu.

"Happi," says Happiny.

With that, Brock takes each plate and fills them with their breakfast, which is nothing more than a mere broth with crumb-sized amounts of solid food. Brock barely fills each plate with the so-called soup as this collection of cold water and crumbs is all that he, Happiny, Ash, and Pikachu have been able to eat for the past two days and he wants it to last as long as it can. Quietly, though reluctantly, the four poor souls eat their breakfast despite knowing that it's doing close to nothing to ease their hunger for real food. When everyone finishes, Ash turns to Brock who still has a happy grin despite having barely eaten.

"So what's the big surprise already?" Ash asks.

Brock grins as he walks over to another wooden chest and takes out a large pile of thick tree branches. Happiny jumps up and down in excitement while Ash and Pikachu are confused.

"You have tree branches?" Ash asks.

"Not just tree branches, buddy, firewood," Brock says with a grin. "I thought of the idea last night. Now that it's snowing, people are going to need firewood, so how else are they going to get it without buying it from someone first?"

"You mean someone like us?" Ash asks.

"Not us. You," Brock corrects. "I'm still going to try my snow cone idea with Happiny while you and Pikachu try so sell some firewood. The more things we try the better our chances are to get some money. So it's your job today to sell as much of this stuff as you can. Our goal today is to make one whole farthing so we can at least buy a small loaf of bread."

Ash and Pikachu look up in the air with a dreamy look as the idea of eating so much as one little loaf of bread sounds like a feast fit for a king. Their mouths begin to water before Brock clears his throat making the smaller man and his Pokemon smile sheepishly.

"So, what are you waiting for, buddy?" Brock rebukes. "Get your hat and scarf and let's make some money."

"Aye sir," Ash says with a salute.

"Pika," Pikachu says with his own salute.

Brock nods in appreciation as he takes out his snow cone tray and starts to leave.

"Come on, Happiny. Let's find some tasty snow to sell," he says.

"Happiny," the little white and pink Pokemon says cheerfully as she follows Brock with her own snow cone tray as they exit the house.

Ash sighs as he grabs his hat and scarf and helps Pikachu put on his own scarf.

"Alright, buddy, it looks like we got a job to do," Ash says with a confident grin. "Ready to make some money?"

"Pika!" Pikachu says sharing Ash's confidence.

"Then let's do it!" Ash says shaking his fist in the air as they exit the house and face the snow-covered city.

The bed curtains fly open to reveal the morning sun. A young man with black hair and blue eyes groans as he buries himself under the covers. This is Prince Timothy, and his hopes to go back to sleep are proven hopeless as he feels a small tongue licking his face repeatedly until he opens his eyes to see a Pikachu standing in front of his face.

"Good morning, Electchu," the young prince says with a small smile. "Sleep well?"

"Pika!" the Pikachu nicknamed Electchu replies happily. The young man pets the cheery, yellow mouse until he notices a Lucario standing next to his bed.

" _Time to get up, master,_ " the Lucario says telepathically. " _Sir Markenal is expecting you within the hour so you better get your breakfast soon._ "

Timothy sighs as he sits up to face the Lucario.

"Alright, Odyssey. I guess I have no choice," the prince grumbles as he gets out of bed.

" _I hope you took some time after training to study, master,_ " the Lucario nicknamed Odyssey says as Timothy gets changed in his room divider. " _I sense Markenal is going to pop quiz you again on trigonometry._ "

"Of course, he is," Timothy calls out from the divider. "It's his job as my tutor to educate me on things that are as important to ruling a kingdom as a Magikarp knowing nothing but splash."

Odyssey rolls his eyes having heard his trainer rebuke the head of the household for his secondary duties as the royal tutor many times like this before.

" _Master, with all due respect, must you always be so quick to complain like a child over your lessons?_ " The Lucario protests.

"As far as I'm concerned, expressing how I feel about my lessons is one of the few things that keep me sane around here," Timothy replies as he comes out of the room divider, dressed in his royal clothes. "After years of being taught so many different subjects whether they have to do with Kalos itself or not, I think I can safely say that trigonometry is hardly something that can help a man take care of a country and all the people and Pokemon that live in it."

" _I'm sure your father would not have told Sir Markenal to teach you the subject if it wasn't necessary to prepare you for when you take the crown,_ " Odyssey suggests.

Timothy scoffs as the two of them leave the bedroom with Electchu on Timothy's shoulder.

"Honestly, Odyssey, I would have considered that to be true six years ago, but nowadays I'm half convinced Markenal is abusing his power as the royal tutor by teaching me whatever he wants just to keep his second job," the prince says as they walk down the hall. "I feel like I've learned everything there is to learn about being a king ever since he's been teaching me less about history or politics and more about the different sides of a triangle. It hardly feels like I need to learn something like this for matters concerning the economy or holding negotiations with other kings."

Odyssey doesn't say anything but nods in understanding. Eventually, the three of them make it to the royal dining room where a servant serves the three of them their breakfast. Afterward, Electchu and Odyssey go to the castle gardens outside to be with Timothy's other Pokemon while the prince sadly goes to the castle study where a tall man with long gray hair and a small beard is waiting for him.

"Good morning, Your Highness," the man says in a monotone voice.

"Morning, Markenal," Timothy says bluntly as he sits down on a desk in front of Markenal. "How is my father doing?"

"The royal physician has informed me that he's beginning to improve today," Markenal answers plainly. "He says your father managed to eat his soup on his own earlier and was able to talk properly."

A small smile enters Timothy's face. This is the most improvement his father has had with his health in a couple of days. The king's health has been going back and forth ever since he became ill. The only comfort Timothy has for his father's condition is nothing has shown signs of his father's life in danger as the royal physician has assured Sir Markenal that it doesn't look that way despite the fact that he can't figure out what the king has.

"Shall we begin today's lesson, sire?" Markenal asks, snapping Timothy out of his thoughts.

"I can think of little reason why not," Timothy says reluctantly.

"Very well," Markenal says before clearing his throat. "Now to review, all triangles have three sides and the relations between these three sides are known as ratio. Trigonometry is the branch of government. Don't forget it, sire."

" _As heaven is my witness, I will do everything in my power to forget it when the time comes, you stubborn man,_ " Timothy grumbles in his mind. Bored and unwilling to listen to the teacher entirely, the prince begins to daydream to pass the time. His mind begins to wander as Markenal's lecture grows fainter until he doesn't even hear the old man's voice at all. After a second, Timothy starts to look away from his notes and glance at the window.

His eyes suddenly become attached to the outside world as from Markenal's study he can see many people outside of the castle walls living their lives. Over by a small river, children are laughing and giggling as they throw snowballs at each other with glee. Some of them are sliding on the frozen water trying not to slip. And over by the bridge, a young couple is sitting on a bench happily. The couple intrigues Timothy the most as he sees even at a distance how complete the couple feel to be in each other's presence. The man holds the woman close as she snuggles her head on his shoulder with her arms around him as if the simple embrace is filling her with indescribable joy. Timothy finds himself smiling until his thoughts are interrupted by a ruler slamming right in front of his desk.

"Sire, please give me your undivided attention," Markenal says calmly yet harshly.

Timothy frowns and reluctantly obeys. And yet as hard as he tries to keep his attention on the lesson, his mind drifts to the couple and how much he wishes he could have something like that with someone. For in his mind, he fears he will never gain any of that with his arranged marriage between him and Princess Serena and there is nothing he can do about it. It will just be something forced upon his life just like everything else is father has arranged for him since birth.

"Can this life get any worse?" He thinks to himself.

Unknown to the young prince, things are prepared to get worse. Deep in the lower sections of the castle, a young, pale man with long black hair and menacing brown eyes is entering the halls of the royal guard. This is Calem, son of Captain Powuru and second-in-command of his father's troops. While not as experienced in the art of war as his old man, the sergeant has been trained in every possible way in the art of combat along with his own personal Pokemon. He shares his father's desire for overthrowing the king and is eager to learn what it's like to rule a kingdom and to wage mindless war against Kalos' own allies.

As Calem walks through the halls of the royal guard, he watches his men eating and drinking the food they have plundered from the people and their Pokemon. Some even brought harlots to laugh and drink with them for company. Calem rolls his eyes as he does not see the value of desiring such company. His father has taught him since birth how such things are a pitiful means to an end. Powuru even told him how his mother who was also a harlot was nothing more than a living tool to fulfill a brief phase in his father's life.

Finally, Calem makes it to the Captain's quarters where his Absol has been napping, waiting for his return. The Pokemon wakes up just in time to greet his master with a smirk and Calem merely pets it before walking toward a desk where a tall, bald, muscular, pale man is sharpening his long sword with a cold look. Captain Powuru stops sharpening his weapon to glance at his son before turning back to his sword.

"Report, sergeant," he orders bluntly.

Calem stands up straight and salutes to his father and captain.

"Sir, our scouts report that Princess Serena's carriage is soon to arrive," the young man announces. "They are likely to reach the castle this afternoon."

The bald man stops sharpening his sword again and a cruel smirk enters his face.

"Excellent," Powuru says. "Soon, we will have the final piece to carry out our plan as soon as the king dies."

Calem looks at Powuru confused.

"Excuse me, father, but I don't understand," he says. "Last I've heard, the royal physician has declared that the king's life is not in danger."

Powuru laughs loudly, amused by the sergeant's words.

"Of course, he did. I made him say that," he says. "With my threats against his family, he has willingly agreed to tell that to Sir Markenal, the prince and the castle staff so that foolish boy will think his daddy will get better."

"And I take it that's not the case?" Calem asks.

Powuru smirks at his son in amusement.

"The physician is allowed to tell the truth about the king's condition to only me," he says. "If the king is lucky, he will live to see the end of the week and at worst he will perish within a couple of days. Either way, I will finally be rid of that peace-loving fool and I will carry out my plan to start a new, illustrious war with the assassination of the prince and his fiancee."

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask about that," Calem says. "Have you thought about how we're going to do that?"

"I have," Powuru answers. "Word is when the king dies, the boy will be crowned and shortly after that, he and the Kanto princess will be married. I'm thinking after the wedding festivities where the boy and his bride are alone, that's when we will sneak in and kill them. You will plunge a knife from Hoenn right in the girl's stomach while I grab that boy by the throat and slowly crush it with my bare hand. Thus I will take over the throne and declare war on our allies starting with Kanto who will blame us for allowing their beloved princess to be killed and Hoenn after we blame them with the dagger as proof. Thus the glorious days before will finally continue after over 25 years and we shall inherit all the spoils that go with it."

"You mean like with all the plundering we've already done against our own citizens?" Calem asks.

"That is but a taste of what we will do against the other kingdoms, sergeant," Powuru says with a wave of his hand. "Besides, when we declare war, we will make an announcement to ask men to enlist into our ranks with promises of food for their starving families. Those little rats won't hesitate to enlist and fight to their last while we get all the plunder and eminence that we rightfully deserve."

"Of course, father," Calem says. "It will be just like you've taught me."

"That and more," Powuru says eagerly. "Now, select a dozen of our men to take with us for when we greet and escort the Kantoian princess to meet her groom."

"Yes, sir," Calem says with a bow.

"And Sergeant," Powuru says venomously before Calem leaves. "Don't let me hear you call me your father again. I am your captain and you're my sergeant. Is that clear?"

Calem pauses for a moment before he calmly says, "Crystal, Captain."

Powuru nods, still keeping his displeased glare before he waves his hand at his son and says, "Dismissed."

Calem bows again and leaves his quarters with his Absol following behind. Powuru turns back to sharpening his sword and a mischievous grin grows on his face as he thinks about what is to come.

"Soon, my old friend," he says to the weapon as if it's a living person. "Soon."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over at the Kalos countryside, just a couple miles away from the castle, a Kanto carriage is riding toward the city. Inside the carriage, a beautiful young woman with long honey blonde hair is sleeping soundly with her head lying against the wall while sitting up. She is wearing a beautiful pink dress, silver slippers and a plain blue ribbon tied around her neck completely covering it. Lying right next to her is a Fennekin and a Sylveon who are also sleeping soundly as the carriage makes its way to the city. Sitting on the other side of the carriage is a taller woman with long auburn hair, dark blue eyes and wearing a handmaiden dress with a pink ribbon tied around her neck. She watches the carriage pass through the snowy countryside until she notices that they are reaching the city gates. She turns to the sleeping honey blonde woman and lightly shakes her leg.

"My lady, my lady, please wake up," she says softly.

The honey blonde woman groans quietly as she slowly lifts her head up and opens her eyelids to show her ocean blue eyes and turns to the handmaiden with a small smile.

"Are we there, Holly?" She asks.

"Yes, my lady," Holly answers. "We are just about to enter the city gates.

The honey blonde woman stands up and looks through the carriage window to see that they have just passed the city gates. She looks intently as she sees the site of wooden houses and shops all around her. Men, women, children, and Pokemon are passing by across the road left and right. And only a mile or so away is a large majestic castle. The honey blonde woman stares at it intently as she sighs and sits back down.

"Princess Serena, are you alright?" Holly asks concerned.

The princess named Serena gives her handmaiden a small, nervous smile.

"I'm okay, Holly," she says. "Just feeling a little woozy after getting a glimpse of my new home."

"I don't doubt it, my lady," Holly says as she looks through her own window to get a look at the castle. "I must say, it is quite a spectacle, that castle."

"Yes, it is," Serena agrees with a nervous frown. "I just hope that there is going to be more to it than that."

"You mean about whether or not you will like the prince that you are going to marry?" Holly queries.

"How could I not?" Serena asks seriously. "I don't know a thing about this Prince Timothy. Not his personality, or his views of government, or his citizens or well... Anything that indicates that I would like him or he would like me."

"But you will have time to find out, my lady," Holly points out. "You and the prince will get to know each other long before the wedding."

"But I'm worried about what I will find out about him, Holly," Serena says worryingly. "What if he's a spoiled brat or is cruel to his citizens or what if we just never get along? What if he finds if as preposterous that I love to learn and want to experience Pokemon battling with Fennekin as my father did? We're talking about someone I'm forced to spend the rest of my life with for better or worse."

"Come now, my lady," Holly says. "You are doing your royal duty. You can't seriously think that it's so important to gain something like love or respect for your personal interests with your groom-to-be."

"You of all people should know how much I want that, Holly," Serena says sharply as she holds the ribbon around her neck closely. "Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to marry someone that I would fall deeply in love with and willingly give my heart to as easy as untying the ribbon around my neck and giving it to the man I marry. I just wish I knew if the person I'm forced to be together with by my father will be everything I wish for."

Holly frowns has Serena begins to look out the window again, her nervous expression never leaving.

"You can't expect everything to go your way, my lady," Holly says. "But who knows? Maybe something better is right around the corner."

"I can't think of anything that would be better for me then to find someone who will love me for who I am," Serena says that she turns to face her handmaiden. "And I hope one day you will to do the same."

"We'll see, my lady, "Holly says can a calm professional manner before she turns to the princess' Fennekin and Sylveon. "Now you best wake up your Pokemon. You don't want them still sleeping by the time we reach the castle."

Serena gives her handmaiden a small smile and says, "all right," before she turns to her two small Pokemon and gently shakes them.

"Fennekin, Sylveon, time to wake up. We're almost at our new home."

The two little Pokemon slowly wake up and look to see their master and smile cutely.

"Fen, Fennekin," Fennekin barks

"Sylveon," Sylveon greets.

Serena smiles lovingly at her to Pokemon before she reaches into a bag and takes out a small brush.

"Now, we better get you two brushed up before we reach the castle," Serena says. "Fennekin, would you like to go first?"

"Fen!" Fennekin says happily as she jumps into Serena's lap and the princess starts brushing her fur. Sylveon smiles and decides to look through the other window to watch the carriage get closer to the castle. In her mind, the little Pokemon is just as curious about her new life in the castle as her master.

Suddenly, Sylveon's thoughts are interrupted when she catches her eye on a Pikachu who is standing next to his owner who has his back facing the carriage. The two Pokemon stare at each other as the carriage passes by and the Pikachu starts to run toward the carriage as if it has a deep desire to keep his eyes fixed on Sylveon's. Sylveon stares back with intrigue as if some force is making her want to see the Pikachu catch up with the carriage.

Neither of them notices the Pikachu's master calling out to him and running after him as the carriage reaches the castle gates.

5 minutes earlier…

"Nice, recently chopped up firewood. Who will buy?" Ash calls out.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu shouts.

For the past couple of hours now, Ash and Pikachu have been standing in the courtyard near the castle gates trying to sell the firewood Brock gave them. Time and time again, they try to make a sale with as much energy and enthusiasm as they can bring and time and time again they are being ignored by the people and Pokemon that are passing by. At best, someone gives them a brief glance before they look away and go back to their own business.

"How about you, sir?" Ash says pointing at a tall man with a Charmeleon by his side. "You can't cook your dinner without firewood, now can you?"

"Beat It, chump," the man says rudely. "Even if I had something to heat up I would have no need a firewood with my Charmeleon here to help me."

"Char," the Charmeleon growls as they walk away.

Ash's face falls and he sighs sadly.

"Well, I guess someone bothering to take their time to say no is progress," he says to himself.

"Pika," Pikachu says weakly as he nudges Ash's leg with his head.

"I know, Pikachu. I'm hungry too," Ash says sadly as he gets down on one knee and pets the mouse Pokemon.

"Hey, Ash, Pikachu," Brock calls out as he and Happiny walk over to them carrying trays of snow cones. "How's business?"

"Not good," Ash answers. "We've been here forever and barely anyone notices us."

Brock's face falls and he slumps in defeat.

"I was afraid of that," he says. "We haven't had much luck either. Some people were even mocking us."

"Happi," Happiny says sadly.

The group sighs simultaneously as their failure overtakes them.

"Well, what do you say we take a lunch break?" Brock suggests, trying to sound upbeat again. "We have all these unused snow cones and there's more than enough snow we can use to refill, so maybe helping ourselves to a few will give us the energy we need to make a sale."

Ash thinks about it for a moment and with a shrug says, "Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt. What do you say, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replies happily.

The four of them find a spot at a nearby fountain and each take a snow cone. The cones themselves are nothing special in terms of taste, but Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Happiny all mentally agree that they are filling their stomachs. As they silently eat, a large cart full of food carried by a Skiddo and controlled by a fat man passes by them and heads toward the castle gates. The four of them stare at the food in the card for their mouths watering even with snow in their mouths.

"Look at that. So much food going to one man while the entire town starves," Brock says coldly. "It's incredible how much power someone can have just because of their title I can't believe the king could be so kind and then suddenly be so greedy against his own people."

"Yeah," Ash says. "But hey, who knows? Maybe one of these days the king will see the error of his ways or the prince will undo his father's recent deeds and give us all the food back when he's king."

"Keep dreaming, Ash," Brock says with a wave of his hand.

"You never know, Brock," Ash says optimistically. "Before you know it, we're going to live like a king ourselves with our table full of ham, potatoes, rice, and all kinds of fruit."

Brock sighs before he smiles and starts imagining everything Ash described.

"Yeah," he says with a dreamy look. "Maybe some custard and pie for dessert. And we'd somehow earn enough money to fix our home and maybe...just maybe I could earn enough to provide for myself, Happiny and my wife."

Ash stops eating his snow cone and looks at Brock curiously.

"You think about getting married, Brock?" He asks.

"You don't think about that?" Brock asks.

"Well...no. I mean why would I?" Ash questions. "What good would something like having a wife be when you have someone close to you like Pikachu? Right, buddy?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says in agreement.

Brock shakes his head and pats Ash on the back.

"Ash, I know it seems that way, but the fact of the matter is nothing is better than the sense of unity between a man and a woman," he says. "Don't you remember how your mom and dad were happy to be in each other's company when you were growing up?"

"Well, sure," Ash says with a shrug. "But I guess I never thought that would be something that would ever want. Besides, even if we had all the money in the country, where are we going to find someone to remotely mean that much to you or me?"

"Well, never say never, buddy," Brock says. "We may be poor, but we're still pretty young. Who knows? Maybe you will meet a girl and just seeing her will make you want to do anything to make her happy."

"Aw, now you're just taking quotes from fairy tales," Ash rebukes. "Things never go that way, Brock."

"You never know," Brock says. "For all we can tell, she might mean more to you than anything in the world, including Pikachu."

"Ha! Now that's a laugh," Ash titters. "Even if I'm hypnotized by some girl's eyes, she could never make me care for her more than Pikachu and there's no female Pokemon in the world that Pikachu will ever care about more than me. We're purely inseparable. Right, buddy?"

But instead of a response, Pikachu is looking away from Ash. Happiny, Ash, and Brock do not notice the carriage passing right by them and Pikachu is staring at a Sylveon looking out from the carriage window. Ash looks at his small companion in confusion before Pikachu suddenly drops his snow cone and races after the carriage.

"Pikachu!" Ash calls out as he runs after Pikachu.

The little Pokemon chases after the carriage in all fours with his eyes dead on the light, blue ones of the Sylveon. Ash continues to call after him and try to catch up, but Pikachu is much faster. Brock and Happiny are far behind Ash as the castle gate open. Ash cries out Pikachu's name one more time, but the carriage enters the gate and it closes right as Pikachu gets inside.

"Hey, open up!" Ash shouts as he bangs on the tall door. "Open up! My Pikachu's in there."

"Quit banging the door!" he hears someone rudely shout from the other side. "What do you want?"

"I just want my Pikachu back," Ash calls out. "He was chasing the carriage that just entered the gate and -"

As Ash goes on about what happened, the soldier on the other side opens a small window to see Ash standing over there. His mouth drops any almost lets out a girly squeak as he stares at the young man.

"Your Majesty?!" he shouts in alarm. "What in the world are you doing over there?"

"Huh? Your Majesty?" Ash asks as the soldier opens the door.

"Do come inside before you catch a cold, sire," the soldier begs.

"Oh, thanks a lot," Ash says happily as he enters the gate.

As the soldier sighs in relief, Ash enters the castle courtyard and looks around all of the large pathway covered in snow. His amazement is short-lived, however, when he hears Pikachu crying out.

"Pika, Pi!" he shouts as he is surrounded by several soldiers standing next to the stopped carriage.

"What's this runt doing here?" one soldier asks.

"I don't know, but he looks like good target practice," A pale soldier with long hair says. "Absol, night slash!"

An Absol jumps from out of nowhere and his horn turns light-purple before using his horn to slash right on Pikachu's side.

"Pikachu!" calls out as he runs over to Pikachu's side. "What did you do that for?"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The pale soldier says with a smirk. "It appears the target practice left me with an intruder to take care of myself. It must be my birthday. Absol, Let's teach them a lesson."

"Absol," the Absol says in acknowledgment.

Without another word, the pale soldier and his Absol charge after Ash and Pikachu. Ash only has a moment to raise his hand and try to say something in defense before the pale soldier punches him hard in the face while Absol uses a slash attack on Pikachu. Ash groans in pain as the soldier lifts him up by his shirt and jabs him hard in the stomach while his Absol hits Pikachu again with a quick attack.

"What is going on here?"

Ash moans weakly as he hears the sound of a sweet voice. He turns to where the carriage is to see a beautiful woman with honey blonde hair and wearing a pink dress and a plain blue ribbon around her neck trying to exit the carriage only for one of the soldiers to stop her from exiting. Ash only has a moment to stare at her beauty before the pale soldier grabs him by the shirt again and looks at him with a cruel, condescending grin.

"Night, night," the soldier says before he gives Ash one last punch and everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It is early in the afternoon and Timothy has just entered the castle gardens. After several painful hours of lectures on trigonometry, economy, astronomy, potions, and only a brief relapse to eat lunch before fencing lessons, the Kalos Prince is relieved to be outside of his own home. Timothy walks deeper into the castle gardens until he is surrounded by its green pasture covered with snow with several trees and a small lake that connects to the city's river through a sewer.

"Electchu, Odyssey, Howl, Shockwave, Aloe, Sonata," the prince calls out.

The young man waits for a couple of minutes before he hears the sounds of six figures approaching. Before long, a Latias and Greninja pop out from under the lake, a Decidueye flies out from one of the trees, and Odyssey, Electchu and a Gardevoir walk over all to greet the prince. Timothy smiles, pleased to see his Pokemon as the Latias flies over to him and affectionately nudges him with her head.

"Alright, Aloe, alright. That's enough," Timothy chuckles.

"Laaaaaaaa," the Latias nicknamed Aloe says.

Timothy smirks before turning to his other Pokemon.

"Alright, who's ready for some training?" He asks.

"Laaaaaa," Aloe says.

"Greninja," the Greninja named Sonata answers.

"Gardevoir," says the Gardevoir nicknamed Shockwave.

"Dec," Howl grunts.

"Pika!" Electchu says felling pumped.

" _I am ready, master,_ " Odyssey answers telepathically.

"Alright, let's get stronger together," Timothy says.

The Pokemon cheer in excitement as they all run over to where there is a Pokemon battle arena in the middle of the courtyard. Timothy gives each of his Pokemon turns to battle each other while Odyssey decides to be the referee. First, there is Aloe against Electchu. The flying Pokemon has the advantage as it stays in the air and uses its psychic attacks, but Electchu is quick on his feet and in the end manages to take Aloe down with a thunderbolt and then slams her to the ground with an iron tail. Next, Shockwave faces Sonata. Shockwave gives it his all with his fairy type attacks but the Greninja is faster than the Gardevoir anticipated. Unfortunately, Sonata makes one wrong move and almost trips on both of her frog-like feet giving Shockwave the advantage to take her down with a powerful moonblast.

Finally, Odyssey and Shockwave decide to face each other. Shockwave continues to use his psychic abilities to his advantage, but Odyssey's strength proves to be an equal match as he arms himself with bone rush and aura spheres. In the end, however, the two fully evolved Pokemon fight to their last and with one last aura sphere from Odyssey and one big, powerful psybeam from Shockwave, the two Pokemon hit each other and both faint. Timothy and the other Pokemon applaud them for their efforts as Aloe flies over to Odyssey and Shockwave and heals them both using heal pulse.

"Doing alright, Odyssey? Shockwave?" Timothy asks as the Lucario and the Gardevoir regain consciousness.

"Gar, Gar, Gar, Gar, Gardevoir, Gar Gar, Gardevoir" Shockwave groans as he stands up and helps Odyssey up.

" _Shockwave says he feels like he's been hit by a giant battering ram but otherwise fine and frankly I feel the same way myself,_ " Odyssey answers for the both of them. " _Personally, I consider myself lucky to have managed to hit Shockwave with my aura sphere given the size of his psybeam._ "

"Indeed," Timothy says, nodding in agreement. "Your powers are getting stronger, Shockwave. Maybe that will come in handy the next time we decide to have a battle against Sergeant Calem's Absol. Would you like that, my friend?"

"Gar," Shockwave response with a determined grin.

" _Well, in the meantime, perhaps you and Howl would like to practice your archery next?_ " Odyssey suggests.

"Oh, yes," Timothy says eagerly. "A little archery would soothe my mind greatly after another lesson on trigonometry and potions and all that redundant nonsense I had to put up with today."

With that, Timothy and his Pokemon leave the arena and walk over to the other side of the castle gardens where there is an archery range. Timothy grabs his personal bow and quill full of arrows and stands next to Howl as they take their positions. While Timothy prepares an arrow, Howl forms his own bow with his wing and an arrow of his own appears as he himself gets ready to take aim. On Odyssey's signal, the Pokemon and his trainer begin firing arrow after arrow to their heart's content. Although Howl is more skilled than his master as it is in his nature, Timothy manages to get close to the center of his targets a couple of times. Every now and then, Timothy would run out of arrows and Odyssey would order a ceasefire until Aloe and Shockwave retrieve Timothy's arrows with their psychic powers and place them back into his quill so that he and Howl can keep on firing arrows. This goes on for fifteen minutes until the two of them decide they've had enough fun.

"Well, Howl, once again you have proven superior to me in archery in every way, but it's always fun to partake in this particular sport," Timothy says with a pleased grin as he shakes the owl Pokemon's wing.

"Ceye," Howl responses with his own smirk.

"Right," Timothy says says he turns to the rest of his Pokemon and takes out his bag that he's been carrying with him the entire time. "How about we take a break and help ourselves to some poke Puffs for all our hard work?"

All six of the prince's Pokemon cheer in excitement. Without another word, the seven of them find a spot in the garden and they sit down together on a few benches and enjoy their treats. Timothy smiles warmly at the site of all his Pokemon having a good time as his time training and interacting with his Pokemon are the highlights of his day when he's not fulfilling his scheduled duties as the Kalos Prince.

As the young man and his Pokemon eat and relax, however, Odyssey's ears twitch and his head snaps as he turns to the other side of the castle where the castle gates are.

"Something wrong, Odyssey?" Timothy asks.

" _No, master,_ " The Lucario answers. " _I just feel the presence of some people and Pokemon who have never stepped foot in Lumiose City before. I think you know what that means._ "

Timothy frowns and suddenly loses his appetite for the rest of his pokepuff.

"Indeed, I do," he says. "Princess Serena has arrived."

The prince's Pokemon look at their master concerned. Suddenly, the eyes of the Greninja, Latias, Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Decidueye turn to the Kalos prince's Lucario. Odyssey turns to the other five Pokemon and sighs as he accepts that he knows what is on their minds and turns to their master.

" _Listen, master, we'd like to talk to you about that,_ " Odyssey says telepathically.

"Indeed?" Timothy asks.

Odyssey bites his lip before he continues.

" _Well... let me start like this,_ " the Lucario begins. " _You know that you have been our trainer for as long as most of us have been alive. And through that I feel we can say that each of us know you better than anyone else in our own special ways as your entire party of Pokemon. All of that to say, Electchu, Aloe, Howl, Sonata, Shockwave and I have all been feeling uneasy_ of _your... vocal_ disapprovement _against your engagement to the princess._ "

"Uneasy?" Timothy questions.

"Gre, Greninja Gre, Gre, Gre, Greninja," Sonata says.

" _Indeed, Sonata,_ " Odyssey says an agreement before he turns to their trainer. " _Sonata said that it just seems unusual for you to be against the idea of marriage, and she's right. We've all known you to be someone who has been eager for the idea of finding someone special to spend the rest of your life with and yet from the moment your father planned to arrange a marriage between you and a princess long before he and King Oak of Kanto agreed to have you marry his daughter, you've been acting childish about the matter to say the very least._ "

"Have I been?" Timothy asks with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed.

" _It's not that we wholeheartedly rebuke your demeanor, master,_ " Odyssey says calmly. " _We just don't understand why you feel this way all the sudden. Have you heard something about Princess Serena that displeases you in any way?_ "

The Kalos Prince keeps his eyebrow raised before he sighs and looks at his Pokemon with an uneasy expression of his own.

"That's just it, Odyssey, I don't know that much about her," Timothy says.

" _Really?_ " Odyssey asks with his head cocked. " _Because I recall how many of the Kalos nobility have come to dine with you and your father and talk about how Princess Serena is a purely beautiful woman with a personality that would melt any man's heart._ "

"Indeed, many noblemen across our country have said that," Timothy admits. "But in the grand scheme of things, that means nothing to me."

The Pokemon look even more confused before Odyssey speaks again.

" _I fear we don't understand,_ " the Lucario admits. " _Is not_ attraction _and someone's personality something that is highly looked upon in a relationship between a man and a woman?_ "

"It is, but there is far more to a relationship then one's beauty and a general knowledge of their personality that should be looked upon, and yet it is only those things that every princess across our entire continent that any nobility in Kalos who has traveled beyond our borders would like to talk about," Timothy rebukes. "Before people started gossiping about the indescribable beauty of Princess Serena, they would talk about how her older sister, Princess Misty has the beauty of a Milotic and the strength and temperament of a Gyarados until she finally got married. And when it's not about either of King Oak's daughters, it's gossip about how Princess May of Hoenn has beautiful long brown hair and a figure that's perfect for giving birth to future kings, or perhaps Princess Dawn of Sinnoh with her unusual yet amazing blue hair that look like long soft strings of sapphire and a smile that could calm a herd of Piloswine, or even how each of the four islands of the kingdom of Alola have their own festivals and songs and tales of people who have seen mere glimpses of Princesses Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Moon, and the kingdom of Unova keep going on about... actually I don't remember. Something about Princess Iris' large head of purple hair or something. Honestly, not many people like to talk about that particular princess. All the same, my point still stands. Things like that are all our allies want to speak about as if gossiping about them to all the nobility in our kingdoms are used as a means to advertise their royal daughters. So for all I know, there is nothing special about Princess Serena apart from the fact that my father practically deems her worthy just because she would make an attractive wife who would have to bear my heir."

"But how do you know that Princess Serena won't be everything you want to part from those specific obligations?" Odyssey questions. "She could be that certain special someone to fill your life in a way that no one can do so even compared to all six of us."

"And she could be the complete opposite of what I look for in a relationship and I would still have to marry her," Timothy remarks. "Besides, it's not just the fact that I don't know, it's the fact that the choice is made without my say in the matter. Arranged marriages are supposed to be a thing in the past. We should be way past the age where royal families did not see the necessity in finding real love between their spouses. My mother and father were allowed to take their time to build their relationship long before a marriage was decided between the two of them and it turned into a fruitful and loving marriage until her death. To me, nothing is more important than to have that kind of connection with someone as my father had with my mother, Lord rest her soul."

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikachu," Electchu says.

" _He said, but you could still learn to love her even after marrying her,_ " Odyssey translates.

"True," Timothy admits. "But there is also a chance that The Lord may have planned for her to be that precious someone to another man. If that is so, I hope The Lord does something that will carry out his will as opposed to Princess Serena becoming my wife just because our fathers said so."

" _What makes you so sure that's a possibility?_ " Odyssey questions with a raised eyebrow.

The Kalos Prince shrugs at his loyal Lucario and says, "Just a feeling."

The six Pokemon look at each other with unamused looks on their faces. Odyssey is about to say something else until they hear a faint sound of a Pikachu crying out in pain. Everyone turns to the direction where the castle front gate is as they hear the sound of a commotion.

"Odyssey, what do you see?" Timothy asks seriously.

The Lucario concentrates and his eyes glow blue and he focuses on the specific direction.

" _I see what appears to be Princess Serena's carriage and the royal guard,_ " Odyssey begins. " _And what appears to be a Kalos citizen and his Pikachu being beaten by Sergeant Calum and his Absol._ "

Timothy and his other Pokemon look at each other in shock until the prince stands up.

"Aloe, I need your wings," Timothy orders.

"Laaaaa," Aloe responds in understanding as the prince gets on his trusty Latias and they quickly fly away to the castle gate.

"Please, tell me what is going on," Serena begs to one of the soldiers who is keeping her from exiting her carriage."

"Your Highness, for your own safety you must remain in your carriage," the soldier orders. "We are handling the intruders as we must for your protection."

"Protection? I can hear you beating someone who is defenseless" Holly berates as she is standing behind Serena.

Outside of where the carriage is, Calem is continuing to beat Ash despite the ladder already knocked out cold while his Absol has his paw on top of Pikachu's head. Powuru, meanwhile, has a grip on the soldier who was guarding the castle gate.

"What you think this is? And open house?" The captain rebukes coldly.

"I thought it was the prince," the soldier manages to choke out. "He looks so similar like -"

"Then who pray tell is the man flying on the princes' Latias and... blast it, heading right toward us?!" The captain screams in realization.

Calem stops beating Ash in mid-punch and grumbles as he finally gets off the unconscious man and Absol releases Pikachu. All of the other soldiers gather up in a straight line except for the guard who is still keeping Serena and Holly from leaving their carriage. The princess can do nothing but still protest as she sees a Latias flying over her carriage and lands right in front of the captain and his sergeant. Serena struggles to see what is going on as the prince has his back to her while he gets off his Latias and storms at the captain.

"What in heaven's name is the meaning of this, captain?" Timothy demands.

"Nothing sir," Powuru lies. "Just dealing with a local rift raft that got into the castle gates, Your Highness."

"I see," Timothy says unconvinced. "And when was it my father's law that you deal with such 'riff-raffs' by constantly beating one of our citizens and his Pokemon even when they are both well unconscious?"

"Well, we had to be cautious," Powuru lies. "With your fiance having just arrived, we had to make sure that this fool and his street rat could not make any attempts on her life."

"Of all the over-dramatic nonsense," Timothy rebukes. "Does this beaten man look like he holds any weapon that could harm Princess Serena? For that matter, a blind and deaf man knows that few to no Pokemon can kill a human much less a Pikachu."

"But they are still trespassers who must be dealt with, sir," Powuru growls.

"You know the law of my father, Captain," Timothy says firmly. "Even the lowliest subject in Kalos deserves respect. If I find any more of you laying so much as a finger among our subjects in such a manner, I will see to it that you are dealt with to the fullest extent of the law."

Timothy's firm words finally shut the ruthless captain up. Timothy turns his head to his Latias and commands, "Aloe, put the man and his Pikachu on your back using psychic. We're taking them to the gardens."

"Laaaaaaa," Aloe says in understanding.

The Latias looks at the beaten pauper and his Pikachu and with her eyes glowing blue, a psychic aura surrounds them as they are lifted off the ground and are gently placed on Aloe's back. Aloe flies close to Timothy and he gets on her back with his eyes fixed on Powuru.

"Have Princess Serena sent to her quarters so she can settle in," he orders. "I shall have to postpone our official meeting until I have undone your mistake. Is that clear, captain?"

"Yes, your majesty," the humiliated captain replies with a humble and humiliated bow. Without another word, Aloe flies back to the castle gardens caring Timothy, Ash, and Pikachu on her back. Silence fills the courtyard before Calem clears his throat.

"Right, you heard the prince," he says. "Escort the princess to her quarters."

Without another word, the soldiers salute in understanding as Calem walks over to Princess Serena's carriage and with a mere glare orders the soldier standing in front of the carriage door to step aside.

At that moment, however, Calem's serious face softens as he witnesses Serena finally exiting her carriage. He is taken aback with his mouth dropping in awe as the beautiful princess walks over to the sergeant with a relieved but frustrated look on her face.

"Finally," she says annoyed. "I trust I don't have to explain to either of you how much I share the prince's views on your demeanor against that poor man and his Pokemon, do I?"

"N-n-no, my lady," Calem manages to say with a soft and remorseful tone. "On my word as a sergeant, I swear not to do such a thing again that will in any way make your time in our beloved city displeasing."

Serena is surprised with the sergeant's claim, but then she smiles sweetly, thinking his promise is sincere.

"And may I ask who is it that would make such a heartfelt promise to me?" She asks.

"Sergeant Calem at your service, my lady," Calem says as he gently takes her hand and kisses it lightly. Serena's smile grows, satisfied with his formal and polite reply.

"Very well, Sergeant. Now, can you please assist me in bringing my luggage to my new quarters?" Serena asks politely.

"At once, your majesty," Calem replies as he signals two of his men and they begin to unload the princess's carriage as two more of them escort her inside the castle.

As his son escorts the princess, however, Powuru frowns angrily at Calem. His son's sudden demeanor at the presence of the young princess displeases the conniving captain as he begins to worry as to whether or not the sergeant will be able to carry out his deed to dispose of the princess when the time comes for Powuru to claim the throne for himself.

Ash groans as he regains consciousness. He slowly begins to open his eyes as he realizes that he no longer feels the pain inflicted on his face and stomach that he felt before he was knocked out. The next thing he knows, his eyes are fully open and he finds himself face-to-face with a Latias that has her eyes fixed on him and her glowing hands placed on his head. The poor man stares at the Pokemon in amazement until he hears a familiar sound.

"Pika, Pi!" Ash turns his head around just in time to see Pikachu jump into his arms and hug him as best as his little paws can. Ash smiles as he hugs him back.

"Pikachu, you're alright," he says happily before he frowns and checks his surroundings.

He realizes that he is sitting on a bench in what appears to be a garden covered in snow. Then he realizes that standing behind the Latias is a Lucario, a Decidueye, a Gardevoir, and a Greninja.

"Wow, look at all of these pokemon," Ash says in amazement. "But where are we?"

"You're in the royal castle gardens, my good man," he hears a man say as he walks over to Ash and Pikachu followed by another Pikachu. "You've been out for what I'm guessing is a good 10 minutes or so. I must say you're lucky that Aloe and I came in just in time and she's capable of healing you with heal pulse, otherwise, who knows how long it would have taken for your face to -"

Suddenly, the Kalos prince is lost for words. Ash and Timothy's eyes meet as they suddenly realize that the two of them look distinctly similar to each other. Pikachu gets off Ash as his trainer stands up and slowly walks over to the Kalos Prince. The two of them stare at each other as they slowly begin to realize that they have the same facial features, the same hair, the same height and body figure. The only difference between the two of them are their eyes were Ash's eyes are brown and Timothy's are blue. The two of them keep staring for a moment until they raise their hands simultaneously and snap their fingers in synchronization. They look at each other weirdly as their movements are so similar that it feels like they're looking at a mirror.

"What is going on here?" Ash asks in disbelief.

Timothy stares at the other man confused before he shakes his head

"You know what? We'll worry about that later," he announces. "What I want to know is who you are and how did you come into the castle grounds?"

"Oh, my name is Ash, Your Highness," Ash answers with a respectful bow. "And this is my buddy, Pikachu. I was chasing after him when he was following that carriage that was entering your castle and the guard let me in possibly thinking I was you since we apparently look so similar."

"Ah, that would explain it," Timothy speculates before he gives the poor man a respectful bowed his own. "While we're on the subject, let me express my dearest apologies for my father's royal guard's treatment of you and your Pikachu."

"That's alright, Your Highness," Ash says kindly.

The prince nods at Ash before turning to his Pokemon.

"May I introduce you to my Pokemon?" he offers.

"You may, and may I say you have quite a team, Your Highness," Ash says enthusiastically. "Lucario, Gardevoir, Greninja, Decidueye and I've already met your Latias."

"Well, well, well, you know your Pokemon well," Timothy says impressed. "Not many people in our country are familiar with my Pokemon apart from Sonata since Greninjas are a native Pokemon in Kalos."

"I spent a considerable amount of time reading about other Pokemon throughout my childhood," Ash explains before turning to the prince confusion. "Is Sonata the nickname of your Greninja?"

"Yes, I nickname all of my Pokemon," Timothy replies. "Shockwave is the name of my Gardevoir, Howl is my Decidueye's name, Aloe is the name of my Latias, Odyssey is the name of my Lucario, and my own Pikachu is named Electchu."

"Pikachu!" Electchu greets.

Pikachu gives Electchu a friendly smile and the two mouse Pokemon begin to happily play in the snow much to their master's amusement.

" _How nice to see Electchu have a little playmate,_ " Odyssey sets with a smirk.

"Whoa, who said that?" Ash asks in alarm.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention," Timothy says, chuckling nervously. "That was Odyssey. He's one of the few Lucario in the world who can communicate telepathically. He can even speak telepathically to just one person directly without anyone else hearing."

"Wow, that's incredible," Ash says in excitement.

"Yes, I get that often," Odyssey says with a smirk.

The two Pikachu's continue to play until Ash suddenly starts rubbing his shoulders and shivers.

"Goodness, where are my manners?" Timothy says feeling embarrassed. "You two have been out in the cold for a little too long. Let's get you inside and I can have your clothes quickly cleaned."

"Gee, thanks, Your Highness," Ash says thankfully.

With a mere gesture of his hand, Timothy orders his Pokemon, Ash, and Pikachu to follow him and together the nine of them get inside the castle and into Timothy's bedroom where he provides the poor man with some of his own clothes and orders a servant too quickly wash his clothes. The two men and the seven Pokemon sit by the fireplace in Timothy's bedroom as Ash starts asking questions about the prince's Pokemon.

"So all of your Pokemon were given to you from other kingdoms?" He asks.

"Pretty much," Timothy confirms. "With so many of our ally kingdoms thankful for my father creating a hard-earned, watchful peace, there have been many of them who have wanted to give a Pokemon to my father as a sign of things. But since he's so busy ruling the kingdom and I have grown up to be more interested in Pokemon than he ever will, his gifts were given to me to take care of. Electchu was given to me from Kanto when I was only 7 years old. Odyssey was given to us as an egg from Sinnoh, Shockwave was a recently born Ralts from Hoenn, Sonata was a Froakie found by the fisherman from the outskirts of our kingdom, Aloe was recently born along with her brothers and given to the king and queen of Hoenn. She was given to Princess May for a brief time before she found she could not take care of her and thus was given to me and Howl was a Rowlet when my father sailed to the Aloha Islands on a business trip and was given to him as a token of gratitude and he brought him to me when he came home. I've been taking care of them and training them to my heart's content with everyone fully evolved except for Electchu. I considered asking for a thunderstone and evolving him into a Raichu a few times over the years, but this little guy is just not interested and being anything different than what he is. Isn't that right, pal?

"Pika!" Electchu confirms.

"Pikachu here is the same way," Ash says. "The idea of a Raichu sounds cool, but it just is not the same without Pikachu being just the way he is. Right buddy?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu says happily.

"All the same, Your Highness, you are pretty lucky to live your life," Ash says. "You have this huge castle, and you have all these Pokemon to be your friends, your palace is probably surrounded with food, and you don't have to worry about anything."

Timothy frowns as he turns his head from the pauper.

"I honestly don't feel very lucky," Timothy admits. "Don't get me wrong, life is pretty nice whenever I get to spend time with Electchu, Odyssey, Shockwave, Sonata, Howl, and Aloe, but it's not like I can always do whatever I want. If anything, I feel like I have no control over my life whatsoever. I have to wake up and eat breakfast at 7, then I have to listen to all these boring and frankly redundant lectures about trigonometry and chemistry and all these things that, as far as I'm concerned, have nothing to do with how to rule a kingdom wisely, then it's lunch time for only about half an hour or so before fencing lessons and a couple other lectures before I'm able to go to the courtyard and train with my Pokemon. We only get a couple hours before I have to go back inside and eat at a banquet full of Kalos nobility wearing these irritatingly tight and fancy clothes and then at 9 o'clock it's bedtime and then the next day I start the whole thing all over again.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot," Ash says in amazement.

"You have no idea, my friend," Timothy says sincerely. "And now just for the sake of making sure there is a king to rule when I'm gone, my father is forcing me to marry a woman I don't even know just like that. So I don't even have control of who to give my heart to much less want to have any children or otherwise spend the rest of my life."

"That sounds horrible," Ash says.

"It truly is," Timothy says before he lets out a sigh and his Pokemon look at him with pity. "Truth be told, Ash, I envy you."

"Me?" Ash says in surprise.

"Yes, you have so much more freedom then you know," Timothy says. "You could be with your Pikachu and read books all day, eat whatever food you like, dress however you want, and don't have some stupid ridiculous schedule to organize how you live your life day by day. I would do anything to live life like you do for just one day."

Ash stares at the prince confused. The sincerity in the grief in his voice dumbfounds the poor man. He and Pikachu look at each other as if they don't know whether not to be concerned or insulted that the prince thinks they live their lives so freely. After a while, Ash takes a deep breath and turns back to the prince.

"Your Highness, there's something I think you should know," Ash begins.

Suddenly, before Ash can continue, there is a knock on the door. Timothy furrows his brow and growls in annoyance.

"That better not be Markenal forcing me to meet the princess already," he grumbles childishly before he calls out, "Enter."

The door opens and a servant enters carrying Ash's clothes. She walks over to the two men were Timothy has the back of his head facing her while Ash stands up and walks over to her in relief at the sight of his clothes.

"Wow, you washed and dried them pretty quick," he says in amazement. "Thank you."

"Just doing my duty, sire," the woman says giving him a bow. "Now where would you like me to put them, Your Highness?"

Ash looks at her in confusion and turns around to see Timothy still having his back facing her with his eyes glued to the fire and then turns back to the servant.

"Are you talking to me?" Ash asks.

"Well, yes, Your Majesty," the woman replies in equal confusion.

Ash pauses for a moment before he realizes that she is mistaking him for Timothy and clears his throat.

"Just place them on the bed," he says trying to sound like royalty. "My guest will get dressed in his normal clothes when he's good and ready."

"Very good, Your Majesty," the maidservant says with a bow as she places Ash's clothes on the bed and with a curtsy exits the room.

Silence overtakes the room has Ash stands there, shocked that two people have now mistaken him for the prince. Suddenly, Timothy slowly begins to laugh maniacally. Ash looks at him and surprise, Pikachu and Electchu cock their heads in confusion, Aloe lifts her head waking up and looks at her master, Sonata and Shockwave look at each other confused, Howl opens one of his eyes, and Odyssey looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Lucario - I mean, Odyssey, what's up with him?" Ash asks.

" _I don't know, but whatever it is I know I'm not going to like it,_ " Odyssey answers suspiciously.

Finally, Timothy stands up and turns to Ash with an excited grin.

"That's it! That's a grand idea!" He shouts enthusiastically.

Before Ash can ask what's he saying, Timothy snatches Ash's clothes from his bed and runs over to the room divider everyone looks at each other wondering what is up with the prince before Timothy comes out wearing Ash's clothes.

" _Master,_ " Odyssey says in a concerned tone. " _What's in heaven's name do you think you're doing?_ "

"I am going to trade places with Ash," Timothy announces confidently. "I am going to explore and enjoy life in the streets of Lumiose City while Ash takes my place as the prince."

"What?!" Ash and Odyssey shout in unison.

All of the other Pokemon squeak, call, and growl in surprise.

"Don't you see? It's perfect, "Timothy says. "It's clear that apart from the differences in our eyes, Ash and I are almost identical. We have the same hair length, we have similar-looking faces, and we may as well have the same voices. With our new friend taking my place, I can finally see what life is like outside of the castle even if it is for what will feel like the briefest moment in my lifetime."

" _Now I know you're out of your mind,_ " Odyssey rebukes.

"I'm siding with Odyssey here," Ash says. "I mean I don't know how to act like a prince."

"You don't need to worry about that," Timothy says. "For the most part all you have to say is things like 'that's a splendid idea, I'm glad I thought of it,' 'arise' when someone humbly bows is to you, and if there is any trouble about in your presence he was simply shout out, 'guards, sees him!'"

" _And what about your meet up with Princess Serena?_ " Odyssey questions with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, Odyssey is right," Ash protests. "I hardly know how to act in front of a woman much less a princess."

"Oh that's even easier," Timothy says with a wave of his hand. "All you have to do is to be nice to her. Compliment her on her beauty, help her when she seems to be of any need, and when the two of you are alone, ask her about herself so that when we switch back you can tell me about what you've learned about her and I will take it from there for better or worse."

" _That doesn't sound like a meaningful way to get to know your bride on her first day in her new home,_ " Odyssey growls telepathically.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find a way," Timothy says without a care. "If she's everything I hoped for in a wife, then I will simply have to think of how to woo her and melt her heart with any of her interests that Ash will discover. And if she's anything less than I hoped for, well... then that leaves me with one day less of the eternity of misery we both will be putting up with.

" _That's a scary form of logic you are a_ using _, master,_ " Odyssey says with the rest of the prince's Pokemon saying calls of agreement. " _What happens if the two of you get caught?_ "

"Yeah, and what about your father, the king?" Ash asks.

"Oh, at the state that my father is in, I seriously doubt that he's going to fully recover within the day," Timothy says. "I mean when does the physician ever follow my father's wishes to see me even if he gets better too so much as sit up? Besides, I am going to return by nightfall before anyone notices. And if there's any trouble on my end, I need only turn things my way with this."

Timothy lifts his hand up and shows a large ring. At the center of the ring, there is a large k implanted on the symbol of the Kalos crown.

"Wow, what is that?" Ash asks.

"The Seal of the King, Timothy answers. "No one apart from the king or the prince has any right to hold this ring under penalty of death. With it, I hold the power to force people to do anything that I wish. So if anyone dares to so much as attempt to strike at me, I only need to show this to them and they will be on their knees and in tears for what they almost did to their future king."

" _But master, what about us and Ash's Pikachu?_ " Odyssey points out. " _Are you just going to leave us all here?_ "

Timothy's eager face finally falls as he turns to all of his Pokemon. He sighs sadly and admits, "I guess I would have to bring Electchu with me and leave the rest of you here to avoid suspicion."

" _Uh huh. Just as I suspected,_ " Odyssey says.

"Gre, Gre, Gre, Gre, Gre, Greninja," Sonata says.

" _She said, 'Why should we allow you to leave us just so that you can be outside of the castle for once?_ '" Odyssey translates.

Timothy sighs and gives all of his Pokemon a pleading look.

"Look, Odyssey, Sonata, Shockwave, Aloe, Howl, you guys have been the best part of my otherwise controlled life," he says. "With my father controlling how to live practically ever since I learned how to walk, you guys have been there to cheer me up in some way or another no matter how or when I became your trainer. All of you, including Electchu, are the best things that have happened to me and I wouldn't trade our time for anything. But sooner or later, whatever freedom I have left will be taken away the moment I become king. This is my one chance to do something completely for myself before I have to fulfill my royal duties until I am dead. All I want is just a little time away from the castle and then I will never leave again. You all have my word on it."

Ash and Pikachu look back and forth between the prince and the rest of his Pokemon. Each of them is thinking hard about what he said and Timothy grows uneasy as it appears they might deny his wishes. Finally, Aloe, Shockwave, Howl, and Sonata smile at their trainer.

"Laaaa," Aloe says happily.

"Gar," says Shockwave with a nod.

"Cye," says Howl with a smirk.

"Gre," Sonata says with a bright smile.

Timothy and Electchu smile at their answer before all eyes turn to Odyssey. The Lucario hesitates before he sighs and gives the prince a warning glare.

" _If anything goes wrong, you will never hear the end of it from me,_ " Odyssey says.

"I'd expect nothing less from you, old friend," Timothy says with a smirk. "And I hope I can count on you to assist our new friends in any way you can while I'm gone."

Odyssey nods in understanding before Electchu hops on Timothy's shoulder and the Prince turns to Ash.

"Right then," Timothy says patting Ash on the shoulder. "Ash, have fun being a prince."

"Uh...you won't forget to come back, will you?" Ash asks nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before Markenal makes you die of boredom. That's a promise," Timothy says. "Just trust in whatever Odyssey says to assist you and you'll be acting like a prince flawlessly."

"But how can he help?" Ash asks.

" _I'm able to communicate telepathically to just one person, remember?_ " Odyssey answers. " _So I can talk to you from a long distance without anyone noticing._ "

"Really? That's awesome," Ash says amazed.

Timothy nods in agreement before he opens his large bedroom window and turns to Ash, Pikachu, Aloe, Shockwave, Sonata, and Howl with a smile.

"Friends, wish us luck and I'll be sure to have a story or two to tell you all when I come back," he says before turning to Electchu. "Ready to go, pal?"

"Pika!" Electchu says.

"Alright, then here we go," the prince says as he begins climbing down to the ground below.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Timothy and Electchu make it to the castle grounds and begin walking toward the castle gate.

"Alright, Electchu, now we just need to tell the soldier at the gate that I'm leaving, he opens the door and we'll be exploring the city disguised as Ash and Pikachu in no time," the prince says confidently.

"Pika, Pika," Electchu says happily.

The two of them continue to walk toward the gate without a care until someone grabs Timothy by the shirt from behind. He gags as Electchu falls off his shoulder and he is lifted up by his shirt by a cross Powuru with Calem and Absol standing behind him.

"Well, well, well. See what we have here," Powuru growls. "If it isn't the intruding peasant and his little rat too."

"So it seems, sir. And it looks like the prince's Latias has undone all our hard work in punishing the intruders," Calem says while giving Timothy and Electchu a menacing glare. "You should be thankful to have your lives intact despite your crimes, you little termite. Where it not for that stuck-up prince we'd teach you about humiliating us like that."

"Peasant?" Timothy says with a cheeky grin. "Ha! Captain, Sergeant, it's clear that I have fooled you."

"Oh really? And how did you do that?" Calem queries.

"Because I am the prince," Timothy announces proudly. "I'm taking advantage of the fact that you can't tell the difference between me and the peasant, Ash, by disguising myself as him right now."

Electchu looks up at his master, horrified at what he just said. Powuru and Calem, however, look at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"Oh my, you are the prince? How embarrassing that we didn't see through your disguise, my liege." Powuru says sarcastically as he roars in laughter.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Captain. It's an honest mistake," Timothy says with a smirk, knowing they don't believe him.

"Your Majesty is too kind," Calem says with a mocking bow. "Come, let us give you a seat and here is your precious Pikachu with our most humble apologies."

"Well, thank you, gentlemen," Timothy says confidently as Powuru puts him down to sit on something while Calem places Electchu on his lap. "You are both an honor to my father's guard and to me."

"We live to serve, Your Grace," Powuru says humbly before he gives Timothy a cruel grin and snarls, "Sayonara."

Timothy and Electchu only have a moment to notice that Powuru and Calem placed them right on top of the leaver to a catapult. Before either them can say a word, Calum pulls the string and the two of them are sent flying in the air, screaming in panic as they fly over to the wall and plummet to the ground on the other side. The two evil men roar in laughter, pleased with their handiwork.

"Either you hit him way too hard or starvation is making that fool delusional," Powuru chuckles.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's both," Calem giggles as the two men walk back to the castle.

On the other side of the wall, Electchu manages to free himself from the large pile of snow he landed on. He shakes his body to get the snow off of him and looks around for Timothy in worry. Suddenly, two arms pop out from the snow and wrap around the Pikachu. His eyes widen in alarm before Timothy emerges from the snow and holds his Pikachu close, laughing maniacally.

"Oh, my word!" he says in mid-laughter. "They actually couldn't tell it was me! Even when I told them the truth they didn't recognize me! This is priceless!"

Electchu looks up at his master dumbfounded before he thinks about it and begins laughing with him. The prince and his Pikachu continue laughing until their sides are sore and they finally decide to get up from the snow.

"Well, that was fun," Timothy giggles as Electchu hops back on his shoulder. "Alright, Electchu, time to see the world outside of the castle."

"Pika!" Electchu says confidently as the two of them begin to explore the city.

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Ash is looking at himself in the mirror, still dressed in Timothy's clothes. The pauper makes his best royal pose before he hears Odyssey snickering.

" _What was that?_ " The Lucario mocks.

"I'm trying to look high and mighty," Ash explains. "Don't I have to do that all the time as the prince."

" _Ideally, yes, but it would be okay if you don't worry about it,_ " Odyssey says. " _Master is not known for having a professional posture all the time despite Sir Markenal constantly trying to make him. Your normal posture is fine even if it will drive the man insane._ "

"Uh...great," Ash says. "So is there any big royal duty that I have to perform soon?"

Before Odyssey can answer, there is a knock on the door. Everyone turns around to see Markenal entering with an unamused look on his face.

"Sire, we've been through this time and time again," he says disapprovingly. "None of your Pokemon apart from your Pikachu and Lucario are allowed inside the castle."

Ash stutters, trying to come up with an excuse before Odyssey steps in.

" _Apologies, Sir Markenal,_ " he says respectfully. " _The peasant we rescued from the captain was the calmest in the presence of the other Pokemon and so it was deemed necessary when we brought him in to warm him up before sending him on his way._ "

Markenal raises his eyebrow and turns to Ash suspiciously.

"Is this true, Your Highness?" He asks.

"Uh...yes sir," Ash answers. "The poor beaten man and his own Pikachu were having trouble recovering mentally without the friendly company of all of my Pokemon."

Markenal keeps his suspicious glare before he decides to let it go.

"If you say so, sire," he says. "Regardless, your Greninja, Latias, Gardevoir and Decidueye must return to the garden as it is past time for you to meet Princess Serena. She has settled in her new quarters and you have delayed the meeting long enough."

Ash's eyes widen as he remembers that he has to meet the princess. He gulps nervously and says, "Very well...um...is it alright of Odyssey and Pika - I mean Electchu come with me?"

Markenal raises his eyebrow before he rolls his eyes uncaringly.

"I suppose there is no harm in that if that is your wish," he answers in a monotone voice. "Now please come this way, sire."

Pikachu jumps onto Ash's shoulder and together, they and Odyssey follow the royal tutor out of the bedroom and down the hall while Aloe, Shockwave, Sonata, and Howl walk out in the other direction heading back to the castle gardens. Ash looks uneasy as he walks which Odyssey instantly notices.

" _Nervous?_ " He asks.

"Yes," Ash whispers bluntly, making sure Markenal doesn't hear them.

" _I can understand that,_ " Odyssey says with a smirk. " _It is natural for a man to feel nervous to meet a beautiful woman and they say Princess Serena is as beautiful as she is -_ "

"It's not her beauty I'm talking about," Ash whispers. "It's like I told the prince, I just rarely talk to women in general as there aren't many of them my age where I live and here I am about to meet a princess. I'm certain I'm going to make a fool of myself on the prince's behalf."

" _Don't worry, I'm going to help you telepathically to make sure you do not humiliate yourself,_ " Odyssey says determinedly. " _My master may not care about first impressions with the woman he has to marry, but I do for his sake._ Now _remember what he said. Be kind to her. Compliment her, help her when she seems to be of any need, and when the two of you are alone, ask her about herself._ "

"Right," Ash says nodding. "And I'll only have to deal with interacting with her for only one day and then she'll become someone else's wife. It's not like I'm the one that's going to marry her."

" _Exactly,_ " Odyssey says nodding. " _So stop your fretting and be a gentleman. As far as I'm concerned, she deserves that much and more for being tricked into thinking that the man she's meeting this very moment is the man she's going to marry._ "

Ash sighs and nods in acknowledgment as they make it to the entrance of a large hall. A group of trumpeters sound their musical instruments loudly at the sight of Ash entering the hall as Markenal guides him to the center of the room. Standing on the other side of the hall are two soldiers guarding two large doors as Markenal clears his throat.

"Announcing the arrival of Prince Timothy of Kalos, and two of his Pokemon companions, the Pikachu, Electchu, and Odyssey the Lucario," Markenal declares. "Please allow His Majesty's betrothed to enter."

The two guards nod and turn around to open the doors. Odyssey takes his moment to privately speak to Ash telepathically.

" _Remember, this is just a formal meet and greet,_ " Odyssey reminds. " _Just listen to me very carefully and you'll know exactly what to say that should satisfy both Princess Serena and the so-called 'ridiculous traditions' that master likes to openly rebuke. Do not move from where you are standing unless ordered to. Got it?_ "

"Got it," Ash says has the doors begin to open. Ash stands up straight and keeps his best focused face as he prepares himself to meet the princess without any deviation from what is required of him.

However, right at that moment, all of Ash's determination to heed Odyssey's words fall apart the moment the doors are fully opened. For entering the room is the same honey blonde woman with deep blue ocean eyes that he glimpsed at for just a brief moment before the Sergeant Calem knocked him out. Her posture is calm and professional, but her eyes are fixed on the poor man as she looks at him with a small yet kind smile, clearly trying to give a positive attitude to the man that she thinks is the prince she is betrothed to. At this moment, everything else in Ash's mind is a blur as if the world around him has disappeared with nothing left but the presence of this one person that has the look of beauty and grace seen all over her face and the kindness in her heart shown deeply in her eyes. He feels Odyssey nudging him from behind telling him to move closer to her and he gulps feeling even more nervous than he already was. His feet feel rubbery as he awkwardly puts one foot in front of the other which the princess immediately notices and giggles softly in amusement. Unfortunately, the sound of her voice only makes Ash's poor, unprepared heart feel number than before as he feels his cheeks heating up.

Unbeknownst to anyone, however, Pikachu is having the same reaction. The yellow mouse Pokemon notices two Pokemon walking beside the princess. One is a headstrong looking Fennekin, but his eyes are fixed on the Sylveon that he immediately recognizes as the one from the carriage. The Sylveon stops following her master as her eyes connect with the Pikachu's. The two of them stare at each other with the same look of intrigue as before as if they are in their own little world the moment Pikachu's black eyes are fixed on Sylveon's light blue ones. Without even thinking about it, Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and begins running toward the Sylveon. This snaps Ash out of his gaze as he sees his companion running toward the fairy type pokemon.

"Pikachu - I mean, Electchu, what are you doing?" He asks.

But Pikachu doesn't listen to his master. Instead, he runs faster and faster to the Sylveon who just stands there curiously as if the mouse's black eyes have hypnotized her. The princess looks at Pikachu with confusion as he passes by her. But in the process of turning around, she accidentally steps on her dress and loses her balance. Her eyes widen and she begins to tumble much to the shock of everyone before Ash runs over to her without thinking and catches her just in the nick of time.

Markenal sighs in relief while Pikachu finally breaks his gaze on Sylveon and turns around realizing weekday just happened. But Ash and Serena remain completely still. With Ash's arm still wrapped around Serena, their eyes widen as they stare at each other. Ash's face turns deep red at how close his face is to Serena's while Serena slowly blushes as well, taken aback by his quick decision to catch her. Both of them feel in their minds that they should break apart, but neither of them wants to move an inch away from each other as if some force is demanding that they stay in this position forever. The moment is interrupted, however, when Markenal clears his throat and Ash snaps from his gaze and gently helps Serena up.

"A-a-a a thousand apologies on my Pikachu's demeanor, my lady," Ash says apologetically.

"It's quite alright," Serena says kindly with a sweet smile. "Thank you for coming to my aid, good sir."

Ash's face turns even redder at the sweetness and sincerity in the beautiful honey blonde woman's voice. It takes all of his willpower to snap out of it just in time to say, "Anytime."

"Well, I hope you have a good explanation as to what's the meaning of your Pikachu's demeanor, sire," the head of the household says displeased.

Pikachu's ears drop as he stands there embarrassed by what he caused. He turns to the Sylveon who turns away from him, visibly no longer in a daze by the yellow mouse's presence. Fennekin steps in front of Pikachu and grows angrily at him as if she thinks he was about to attack Sylveon, making Pikachu back away. He turns to Ash who scratches the back of his head.

"Uh...yeah, what was with you, Electchu?" He asks trying to sound upset to avoid suspicion. "You uh... might have hurt the Princess in the process."

"Uh, that's quite alright," Serena says chuckling at his words. "I assure you I was in no danger."

"Be that as it may, Electchu knows better than to act so recklessly in the presence or royalty," Markenal says firmly with his eyes on Pikachu.

Pikachu feels ashamed and walks over to Serena with an apologetic look. Serena, however, looks at him compassionately and gets down on her knees and picks him up.

"It's alright, Electchu, I'm okay," she says sweetly. "All is forgiven, little one."

Ash stands there amazed as the princess forgives his dear friend without giving it a second thought. Pikachu smiles, touched by her kind words as he hops onto her shoulder and nuzzles his cheek against hers. Serena giggles happily at his affection.

"Stop, that tickles!" she manages to say in mid-giggle as she pets Pikachu back. Eventually, she puts him down and stands up to look at Ash.

"M-m-my lady," he manages to say. "I must say I have never seen someone forgive another without hesitation and with such kindness."

Serena giggles cutely and smiles at Ash making him feel that uneasy feeling again with his cheeks heating up as she says, "It's no trouble at all, Prince Timothy. It was an accident and nothing more. Please, don't trouble yourself with it."

Ash stares at her dumbfounded and in awe. Odyssey notices him staring at her a little too long and intervenes.

" _Say something, you fool,_ " he growls telepathically so that only Ash can hear. " _The woman expects a response._ "

Ash snaps out of his gaze and tries to think of something quick.

"I...uh...I mean...that is… as you wish, Princess Serena," he says giving Serena a bow. The honey blonde princess giggles again flattered.

"You're very kind, good sir," she says. "I look forward to getting to know you in the days to come."

"Yes, I'm sure you do," Markenal says uncaringly as he looks through his schedule. "But I'm afraid that will have to wait until later tonight at the banquet, Your Highness. The prince has more of his duties to perform before nightfall."

"Oh, yes of course. I understand," Serena says, despite strangely feeling pained with the old man's words. "Until tonight, Sir Timothy."

Ash also feels a pain inside of him as Serena bows and turns around, leaving the room with Sylveon and Fennekin following her.

"Until tonight...Serena," Ash says softly as if he's unable to call her by her title. When the door on the other side closes leaving Ash, Pikachu, Odyssey, Markenal, the guards and the trumpeters alone, Markenal sighs disapprovingly.

"Honestly, sire, you and your Pokemon are impossible," he growls in a monotone voice. "If you don't start a war just because you want your beasts everywhere you go, I shall eat my cap."

Ash, however, doesn't appear to be paying attention to what the head of the household is saying as Markenal opens the other doors.

"On to your fencing lessons, Your Highness," he commands.

Ash doesn't move as his eyes are fixed on where he last saw the honey blonde princess. Finally, Odyssey walks over to him and nudges him in the shoulder, snapping him out of his trance.

"Uh...yeah, right," he manages to say. "Come on, Electchu."

Pikachu snaps out of his own gaze and hops back onto Ash's shoulder as the two of them and Odyssey follow Markenal out of the room.

Meanwhile, back at the captain's quarters, Powuru is eating his fill of buttered bread, mead, and ham off of the bone without a care in the world. The captain belches lightly before refilling his drink as Calem enters the room.

"What is it, Sergeant? Can't you see I'm enjoying our latest plunder?" Powuru asks, barely looking at his son as he speaks.

"Apologies, sir, but I bring the royal physician," Calem says saluting his father. "He says he has an update on the king's status."

Powuru stops drinking and looks at Calem intrigued.

"Send him in," he orders.

"Yes, sir," Calem says before turning around and gesturing a shorter, scrawny man to enter. The man comes in with a frightened look on his face as Powuru looks at him with an intimidating glare.

"Report," Powuru growls bluntly, making the physician jump before he regains his posture and speaks.

"His Highness' health has been deteriorating rapidly since this afternoon," he says. "His coughs are more violent, his hands are shaking, and he's growing paler."

"So? That's hardly any real news compared to the last several days," Powuru says.

"It's much worse than it has been before," the physician says. "His coughs are starting to produce blood and from my analysis with what he's coughed out, it's clear the illness is affecting him more rapidly than before."

"Your point?" Powuru demands.

The royal physician takes a deep breath before he plainly says, "At the rate that it's killing him, he's not going to live to see the day after tomorrow and it won't be long before Sir Markenal grows suspicious of how he's doing and I'll have to tell him the truth."

Powuru continues to glare at the scrawny man as he thinks about what he's saying. Calem stares at the captain, looking intrigued by this news. Finally, Powuru gets off of his chair and walks over to the physician with a commanding look.

"Do what you can to keep him alive," he commands. "I want him to suffer through his last moments for as long as possible. Tell that fool, Markenal the truth whenever you feel the time is right, but when the king dies, inform me immediately. Understand?"

"Y-yes, sir," the physician says nervously. "As you wish, sir."

"Good," Powuru says as he sits back down. "Now get out of my sight."

The physician whimpers and quickly leaves as Powuru gets back to his stolen food while Calem stands in place.

"Looks like we're going to get rid of the king sooner than expected," Calem says with a smirk. "I trust you are pleased with this news, sir?"

"Mmmm," Powuru answers while drinking his mead again. "That peace-loving wretch is close to death after all these years and yet I will never be satisfied until I get rid of his son in every violent way I desire. It's almost cruel for me that the prince has to experience the wrath I've been building up against his father for so many years."

Calem nods in acknowledgment and turns to leave before Powuru speaks.

"A moment, Sergeant," he commands. "Speaking of the prince, I wish to discuss with your...demeanor with the princess earlier."

Calem's eyes widen and he feels embarrassed as Powuru continues.

"I'm aware of how a woman can make you have certain desires with just a pretty face and a cheery smile, boy," Powuru begins. "I must admit that if I was your age perhaps I would wish to do to Princess Serena what I did with the strumpet that bore you. Maybe even more. But this is not the time for giving into such primitive desires. Markenal has requested that you are to look after her tomorrow and you are to keep your emotions in check the entire time. And when the time comes that we dispose of them both I don't want to see so much as a hint of hesitation or remorse when you are to plunge the Hoenn knife into her. Understood?"

Calem pauses for a moment as he is clearly debating on whether or not to defy is captain and his father's wishes. But after a moment, he salutes and firmly says, "As you wish, sir."

The captain nods, pleased enough with his son's reply before he waves his hand and says, "You are dismissed, sergeant."

Calem nods and salutes before finally leaving the captain's quarters. The cruel, bald man goes back to his meal for a few minutes before he takes out his Hoenn knife and stares at it, looking at his reflection in the blade.

"Soon, I will rule," says with a collected smile. "Soon I will have my revenge. Soon I shall reignite the wars of old. Soon I will be home."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Timothy feels like he's in heaven the farther he is from the castle. For the past couple of hours, he and Electchu have been exploring the city almost nonstop. From seeing the blacksmith to the town baker, a butcher, or watching little kids playing the snow with their smaller Pokemon, everything seems to amaze him to no end.

"I can't believe my eyes, Electchu," he says as they walk by. "It's clear that seeing pictures and paintings and hearing stories of life outside of the castle is one thing but to actually witness said it is something else. Wouldn't you say?"

"Pikachu!" Electchu replies happily.

"I wonder what this place is like when it is not winter," Timothy says. "Maybe we would have been able to see some beautiful autumn leaves or perhaps watching herds of various Pokemon marching through the valley lands outside of the city in the spring or summertime. But then again, even seeing this place in the snow is a marvel to see so close as opposed to from any of the high towers of the castle."

Timothy's Pikachu nods in agreement as they walk through the streets. Their exploring is suddenly interrupted, however, when two brown arms suddenly wrap-around Timothy from behind and he is lifted off the ground as a tall man hugs him tightly.

"Ash! Pikachu!" Brock shouts happily. "I'm so glad you guys are safe!"

"Happiny!" Happiny says standing next to Brock.

Electchu jumps off of Timothy's shoulder as the prince struggles to breathe. Eventually, Brock let's go of him and Timothy coughs a few times before he starts breathing normally.

"What happened?" Brock asks. "Why did you guys suddenly chase that carriage to the castle."

"I think this is Ash's friend, Brock," Timothy whispers to Electchu before turning to the taller man and says, "Oh, it's just that Pikachu was...um...really fascinated with the wheels on that carriage and felt the need to chase after it for a better look at them. Isn't that right, Pikachu?"

"Pi….Pika?" Electchu answers with a shrug.

"Well, how did you two get out?" Brock asks. "Couldn't you get in serious trouble for sneaking into the castle like that?"

"Oh, we had a little trouble with the castle guards, but luckily the prince was there to help us out. He's really nice and he even let me try out some of his clothes before he sent us on our way," Timothy says with a proud smile.

"Well, at least someone in the castle is," Brock remarks with a frown." Come to think about it, maybe you could have asked the prince why his father is taking all the food from the kingdom."

Timothy looks at Brock confused and asks, "Wait, what are you talking about?

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" Brock rebukes. "We need to get some food on the table and you find out why the king is taking everyone's food."

Timothy and Electchu look at each other confused before Timothy says, "Are you being for real Brock or are you trying to pull my leg?"

"What, did staying in the castle for that long affect your mind?" Brock rebukes, starting to feel annoyed. "We're struggling to have any food, remember? We've been trying to get any money just for a loaf of bread all day. Everyone else here is starving because the king is taking all their food."

"No, no, you've got it all wrong," Timothy says shaking his head. "My father - I mean the king would never do that. There must be something wrong with your head. He would die before he would do anything like that."

Brock furrows his brow and crosses his arms at the man he thinks is his best friend.

"Ash, what did they do to you inside the castle?" He demands. "Did they alter your mind or did they wipe out your memory or something?"

"What? No!" Timothy shouts. "No one is capable of doing that, Brock."

"You don't know that," Brock says. "They could have like a Hypno or a Malimar brainwashing you into thinking that everything is okay and they're not stealing food from the tables of families, of children."

"He would never do that," Timothy rebukes. "You're just pulling my leg. There's nothing like that at all happening here. I'll prove it to you".

Without another word, Timothy runs away from Brock as fast as he can with Electchu back on his shoulder. Brock and Happiny call out to him, pleading for him to come back, but once again the smaller man is slightly faster. After a while, Timothy manages to get a great distance away from Brock and hides behind an alleyway where Brock can't find him. He pants tirelessly after running for so long.

"What in the world was he going on about?" Timothy asks. "You'd think that if anything of this was going on, Ash would have said something about that while I was ranting about life outside of the castle, right?"

"Pika," Electchu says unsurely.

"Well, I know I'm right," the prince claims. "Father has been sick for weeks. He doesn't have the strength to get out bed much less make any decisions concerning the kingdom, and heaven knows he would rather die a thousand deaths rather than do anything Brock just said."

"Pikachu," Electchu says nodding.

Timothy nods back, confident with what he's saying, but then his confidence weakens as he gives it more thought.

"Then again, if my father has made no such commands, then maybe someone actually is taking people's food and is doing it in the king's name," he theorizes. "But even if that's true, then who is doing this?"

The prince thinks about this for a few minutes with his Pikachu until they suddenly hear a noise. A sound of a woman crying and kids bickering fills their ears and they look at each other in confusion. Timothy and Electchu peak from their hiding spot and their eyes widen to see a woman weeping desperately as two soldiers are trying to yank a sack of potatoes out of her hands while her three little kids try to push and kick the soldiers' feet.

"Please, let go, my lady," one soldier says in an aggressive tone. "It's for the king."

"Yeah, the king," says the other soldier.

"But it's all we have!" the woman begs.

"Well then, it's all we'll take," the first soldier says.

Timothy and Electchu stare in disbelief. Never have either of them ever seen anything like this in their lives and in the hands of Timothy's father's own guard. Suddenly, Timothy's shock turns to anger as he walks toward the commotion without thinking. Electchu only has a moment to realize what his master is about to do before Timothy speaks.

"Halt!" Timothy shouts in a commanding tone, instantly earning the attention of the two soldiers and the woman and her children. "As the prince of Kalos, I demand that you let go of that bag and leave these citizens in peace."

Everyone stares at Timothy in confusion. Finally, the two soldiers look at each other and burst out laughing. Timothy crosses his arms, unamused while the woman and her children step back.

"Oh, you are the prince?" The first soldier giggles. "Right, and I'm an Aipom's uncle."

"It's true," Timothy declares. "I am Prince Timothy and I swear on my father's crown, if you don't do as I order, I'll see two it that you will be removed from the royal guard and imprisoned."

The two soldiers laugh even harder.

"Oh, forgive us, your majesty," the second soldier says mockingly as he walks over to Timothy and Electchu. "But you seem to have forgotten your crown."

Without another word, the soldier punches Timothy hard in the stomach. The prince goes down in one knee and wraps his stomach around his arms. The soldier prepares to attack again, but Timothy comes to just in time to block the second punch.

"Electchu, Iron Tail," he commands.

Without hesitation, Electchu's tail turns into iron and he jumps in the air and smacks the second soldier right on the face. As he goes down in pain, Timothy and Electchu don't pay attention to notice the first soldier smacking the Pikachu while it's still in the air,sending flying into a wall.

"Electchu!" Timothy cries out before the soldier punches him in the face and he goes down on his knees.

"Please, 'Your Majesty,'" the soldier says tauntingly as he grabs a pumpkin from his cart. "Allow me to put your crown back on your head."

Timothy only has a second to realize what the soldier is thinking before he drops the pumpkin right on top of the prince's head. The pumpkin breaks on impact and Timothy falls down unconscious as the soldiers laugh, take the woman's bag of potatoes and walk away with their cart of food. The woman and her children run to Timothy and Electchu's side just in time for Brock and Happiny to find the shorter man and his Pikachu down.

"Oh, man. I can't breathe," Ash complains as he, Pikachu and Odyssey walk down the halls. "Why in the world do I have to put on royal clothes that are so tight. What purpose do they have at all?"

The prince's Lucario rolls his eyes as he follows the disguised pauper.

" _As heaven is my witness, you are almost more childish than master is,_ " Odyssey grumbles telepathically. " _You're going to eat at a banquet with the princess and the Kalos nobility and you would look like a fool in the name of both the prince and the King even if you wore the outfits master gave you before he and Electchu left._ "

Ash groans childishly and says, "Well, I don't care if I'm going to eat with a hundred princesses. No representation of someone's name is worth suffocating like this before getting a bite to eat."

" _Oh, quit your bickering already,_ " the Lucario rebukes. " _Now, do you remember what I told you about your table manners?_ "

Ash sighs and recites, "Sit up straight, don't talk with my mouth full, don't rest my elbows on the table, make eye contact with the people sitting next to me, cover my mouth when I belch and say excuse me, use the napkin I'm putting under my shirt, blah, blah, blah."

Odyssey growls in annoyance and says, " _I'm starting to wonder what's the real difference between you and master._ "

"Well, it seems like a whole lot of unnecessary stuff," Ash protest. "I mean being polite is all well and good, but I doubt half of the other things you said is really necessary just for good manners at a dining table. I mean will the princess really be looking for stuff like this while thinking I'm the Prince?"

"Pika, pika pika pika pikachu," Pikachu says.

" _Now that I can agree on,_ " Odyssey says with a smirk. " _He said it's funny that you are saying you don't care when you were so lost in the princess's eyes earlier._ "

Ash blushes lightly at the Lucario's words. His mind begins to drift to when he stared at Serena's ocean blue eyes. It felt so strange yet inviting to find himself staring at one person's eyes for so long and never wanting two look at anything else. But then Ash shakes his head, stops walking and turns to Pikachu.

"Well, you're the one to talk about odd behavior, Pikachu," he points out. "I mean that's twice today you were suddenly chasing something without any explanation at all. Seriously, what's gotten into you, buddy?"

Pikachu hesitates and scratches the back of his head nervously.

" _I'm afraid I share your master's curiosity, little mouse,_ " Odyssey says. " _I think it is time you explain yourself once and for all if for no other reason then to avoid any more trouble you may cause for both yourself and your trainer._ "

Pikachu acts even more embarrassed than before. His already red cheeks turn even redder as he avoids eye contact with either Ash or Odyssey.

"Well, come on, Pikachu, out with it", Ash demands.

With his trainer's command, Pikachu reluctantly takes a deep breath and start speaking. While Ash cannot understand his language, Odyssey listens to the yellow mouse intently and his determination turns into a smirk as Pikachu finishes his story.

" _Well, well, well,_ " the Lucario says amused. " _It appears that you are not the only one that has been hypnotized by a lady's blue eyes, young man._ "

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ash asks.

" _It appears that your Pikachu was drawn to the beauty of the princess's Sylveon when her carriage was passing by the two of you and your friends which is why he chased the carriage all the way to the castle courtyard,_ " Odyssey explains. " _And when he saw the Sylveon again when you formally met Princess Serena, he was running towards her Sylveon eager to officially meet her without any care of his surroundings, thus resulting in you needing to save the princess from falling down because of his attraction to the fairy Pokemon._ "

Ash stairs at Odyssey dumbfounded before turning to Pikachu and asks, "Pikachu, is this true?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu reluctantly says with a nod.

"So our entire adventure here started because you are... Falling for the princess's Sylveon?" Ash asks.

At this point, Pikachu's entire face is turning deep red and he completely looks away from his trainer and the Lucario much to the surprise of Ash and the amusement of Odyssey.

" _I think that's all the explanation we need,_ " Odyssey says before giving Pikachu a concerned look. " _However, I must remind both of you that you are not here to fall in love with the princess or her Pokemon. You are only here until my master comes back and then it's back to the city for you._ "

Pikachu winces at the thought of only seeing Sylveon for just one day and his ears drop. Ash looks at his friends sadly and pets him for comfort.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu, but he's right," Ash says sympathetically. "We shouldn't even be here in the first place. We just have to play our part until the prince comes back and then it's back to Brock and Happiny. But who knows, maybe will find another female Pokemon that might interest you. There are hundreds of Pokemon in the world. Maybe even a female Pikachu might be better for you."

Pikachu refuses to listen to his trainer as in his little mind he does not believe that there will be any other Pokemon that could grab his attention the way the princess's Sylveon does. Deep down inside, Pikachu mentally wishes to make the most of whatever time he has left if any at all with that Sylveon even though he hasn't said a word to the evolved form of an Eevee. But Odyssey and Ash take his silence as a means of trying to accept that he can't be with the princess' Pokemon and continue walking down the hall until they make it to a large doorway where Markenal is waiting for them with an unamused look.

"I trust there will be no more delays or embarrassments, sire?" The older man asks coldly.

"Not to worry, Sir Markenal," Ash says. "I have just cleared things up with Pika - I mean Electchu and he won't do that again."

"I should hope not," Markenal warns. "I have half a mind to throw him outside with the rest of your Pokemon. Now, let us proceed."

Ash nods as the head of the household turns around and prepares to open the large doors. As he does, Ash leans into Odyssey's ear.

"Is it me, or does this guy have a real dislike for the prince's Pokemon except for you?" He whispers.

" _Well, being able to speak telepathically has its privileges in that man's eyes,_ " the Lucario answers. " _Since I can speak telepathically and I am unofficially the voice of reason among my master and his Pokemon, Sir Markenal seems to tolerate me the most. In fact, sometimes I wonder if he even sees me as a Pokemon at all._ "

"Well, that's weird," Ash says.

" _It's all a matter of traditions and such,_ " Odyssey answers. " _In_ Markenal's _eyes, Pokemon are nothing but mindless animals and the fact that the prince has six of them and is close to them is disgusting in his eyes._ "

"That doesn't sound fair," Ash says. "Where I live, people and Pokemon are equals."

" _Doesn't matter,_ " Odyssey says. " _It's only because it is the king and the prince's wish that Markenal has tolerated Pokemon living inside the castle walls much less for there to be any inside the castle itself. Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if the first thing the prince does when he's king_ is see _to it that_ Markenal's _ideals are removed from the royal court._ "

Ash nods in acknowledgment as Markenal opens the door and he, Ash, Odyssey, and Pikachu enter the grand dining hall where dozens of noble people are waiting for them. A group of men sound their trumpets as Markenal clears his throat.

"Announcing the arrival of His Highness, Prince Timothy of Kalos," he says loudly.

"Man, I hope I don't get used to people calling me by that name," Ash thinks as he waves his hand like a prince just as Odyssey taught him before he sits down on the table reserved for royalty. The trumpets sound again as Markenal continues.

"And announcing the arrival of Princess Serena of Kanto," he declares.

Two doors opposite from where Markenal, Ash, Odyssey, and Pikachu entered open to reveal Serena in a lovely blue dress followed by Fennekin, Sylveon and Holly. Once again, Ash stares at the princess in awe as she walks over to the seat next to him. Without thinking about it, he stands up from his seat, surprising everyone and he moves Serena's seat back, much to everyone's surprise.

"Please, my lady, allow me," he says.

Serena stares at the disguised pauper surprised and blushes lightly before she smiles.

"Why, thank you, good sir," she says as she sits on her chair and Ash scoots it toward the table. Some of the noblewomen "awww," at the gesture as Ash sits back on his seat. Markenal gives him a raised eyebrow, while Pikachu and Odyssey look at the poor man approvingly.

" _Good call,_ " Odyssey compliments. " _I must admit I would never have thought of that. Nor would my master, for that matter._ "

"Thanks," Ash whispers. "Though Sir Markenal doesn't appear to be happy about it."

" _Well, it's not normal for a prince to do such a thing for a princess,_ " the Lucario explains before he smirks at Ash. " _Although come to think about it, he is also a man who more than likely has never been interested in a relationship with a woman a day in his stubborn old life._ "

Ash and Pikachu chuckle at the Lucario's comment as Markenal takes his seat.

"As acting member of the royal family, it is my duty to say, let the feast begin," he announces.

Suddenly, doors begin to open and noble people gasp in excitement hs servants come out delivering all kinds of food of different shapes and sizes. Ash and Pikachu's eyes widen as a large turkey and plates of mashed potatoes, rice, corn and other dishes placed on their table right in front of them.

"Oh my goodness, everything looks so good," Ash says eagerly.

" _Just don't forget what I told you, boy,_ " Odyssey warns.

Ash's excited face fades for a moment before he reluctantly obeys by putting on a napkin under his shirt. Serena notices this and tries hard not to laugh to embarrass the man that she thinks is her betrothed. Finally, Ash grabs a large turkey leg and fills the rest of his plate of all different foods and digs in almost immediately while Pikachu follow suits with a small plate of Pokemon food served right in front of them. Serena and Holly begin to eat quietly like the ladies they are raised to be while Ash already cleans up what he has on his plate.

"My goodness, Sir Timothy, you are quite the fastest eater, aren't you?" Serena says politely.

Ash realizes what he's doing, swallows the food in his mouth and wipes his face with his napkin before answering.

"My apologies, Madame," he says ashamedly like a child being ridiculed by his mother. "It just feels like forever since I've eaten so much."

"Really?" Serena asks. "I thought it is natural to have this much food prepared for the royal court, so I imagine you eat this much all the time like any prince or princess among the continent."

"Uh… I do," Ash says realizing what he said to her. "I guess I mean it just feels like forever since the last time Electchu and I ate what with all the lessons and the whole commotion with that poor man and the king's - er I mean my father's guard."

Serena frowns at the mentioning of what happened at the courtyard.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask," she says. "Is that man alright?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine," Ash assures. "My Pokemon and I took great care of him and his PIkachu."

"That's a relief," Serena says giving the raven-haired man a pleased smile. "It was very kind of you to take care of him."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, my lady," Ash says with a toothy grin that makes Serena giggle. "It's lucky that Aloe was able to heal him and his Pikachu just fine with heal pulse."

Holly who is overhearing the conversation looks at Ash in confusion.

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but who is Aloe?" She asks.

"Oh, she's Prince Timo - I mean, my Latias," Ash answers.

Serena's eyes light up at his answer.

"You have a Latias?" She asks excitedly.

"Yes, I do," Ash answers.

"Oh my goodness, I've heard stories about Latias," Serena says blissfully. "They're rare beautiful creatures. How did you get one?"

Ash struggles to answer until he remembers Timothy explaining how he got all of his Pokemon.

"Aloe was born from the Latias and Latios that the king and queen of Hoenn own," Ash answers. Princess May took care of her for a while before they decided to bring her over to Kalos for me to take care of her. She's been with me ever since."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Serena says. "I would very much like to meet her."

"Of course," Ash says.

"Really? Thank you." Serena says happily.

Ash and Serena smile at each other for a few seconds before they go back to their food. Odyssey, however, is dumbfounded that Ash said that.

" _Ash, you shouldn't speak for the prince like that,_ " He hisses telepathically in a way that only Ash can hear him.

"Why not?"Ash protests. "I mean when Prince Timothy comes back he's going to do that anyway seeing as she's going to be his wife, right?"

" _Ideally, yes, but what if Master doesn't like her?_ " Odyssey asks worryingly.

"Doesn't like her? How could he not like her? Ash asks. "She has to be the sweetest person I've ever met my life. Maybe even sweeter than my mother, Lord rest her soul."

" _Then you must have had quite the mother to make such a claim,_ " the Lucario says. " _Regardless, I don't want you taking any particular liberties when posing as my master._ "

"I won't, Odyssey," Ash says after swallowing a large chunk of turkey meat. "Besides, the prince's exact words were to learn all that I can about her and so I can tell when he comes back tonight. Why not tell him about her interest to meet Aloe?

Odyssey hesitates before he sighs and says, " _Very well, your point is made. But be sure that you don't tell her anything about yourself that has nothing to do with the prince._ "

"Understood," Ash says in agreement.

Meanwhile, Pikachu has fully finished his entire bowl of food and sighs happily as he pats his belly. Suddenly, a white feeler wraps itself around him and lifts him up in the air. Pikachu squeaks an alarm making both Odyssey, Ash, and Serena notice when they realize it's Sylveon's feeler as she puts the yellow mouse down right in front of her.

"Syl, Sylveon," Sylveon greets with a kind smile.

Pikachu blushes furiously and tries to take a step back from Sylveon in shyness only to realize that she has him backed up behind Odysseys chair. The mouse Pokemon stutters as Sylveon walks over to him with a happy smile.

"Aw, how sweet," Serena coos. "Looks like Sylveon is taking a liking for Electchu."

" _Oh no,_ " Odyssey grumbles to himself as Sylveon steps closer to Pikachu. Without warning, Sylveon lightly licks Pikachu in the face and Pikachu stands still and falls to the ground stone cold. Both Serena and Ash find themselves chuckling on amusement at the stiff Pikachu as Sylveon smiles brightly, amused by the Pikachu's reaction to her affection. The Lucario, on the other hand, facepalms in annoyance, afraid of what trouble this might cause.

" _I have half a mind to use a bone rush to knock some sense into this citizen and his blasted Pikachu,_ " he grumbles to himself. " _Master, for heaven sakes, where are you?_ "

Timothy groans as he starts to come to. He rubs his head and he slowly opens his eyes to realize that he is lying in a hard wooden bed in what appears to be a small attic bedroom. He checks his surroundings confused before Electchu jumps onto him and starts licking his face, relieved that his trainer is awake.

"Hey, pal," Timothy says weakly. "Are you okay?

"Pika, pika, pika," Electchu answers with a smile.

"Good," Timothy says with his own smile as he slowly sits up. "Where are we?"

"You are back in your bed where you should be," he hears Brock say as he and Happiny enter the room.

"Brock," Timothy says with a weak smile. "What happened?"

"What happened is you lost your mind," Brock rebukes. "First you actually thought that the guards don't take food from everyone and then you try to stop them by apparently claiming that you are the prince resulting in them beating you and Pikachu and then dropping a pumpkin on top of your head. What in the world were you thinking? You could have been killed or arrested for claiming something like that!"

Timothy doesn't say anything at first as he begins to recollect everything that happened.

"I guess I wasn't," he admits. "I just couldn't believe I was seeing that. Stealing in the king's name."

"I know it can be hard to always keep a grasp on it, Ash," Brock says sympathetically. "But the fact is this happens all the time. People are going hungry just because the king is taking away all their food. Every day around noon the Royal Provisioner carries a cart across the town and brings it over to the castle where the King and the Prince and who knows who else gorge on the food of their own citizens. It's disgusting."

Timothy frowns and looks away in disbelief. It hurts to hear someone saying that his father has made such an order even though he knows in his heart that his father would never do such a thing. But he also feels a sense of guilt knowing his people are starving while he has been living comfortably in the castle. He starts to silently count his blessings about his controlled life as Happiny brings in two bowls.

"Here, you two better eat up," Brock says as he takes one of the bowls and hands it to Timothy while Happiny gives the other to Electchu.

The Prince and his Pikachu stare in disbelief as they see the bowls of water full of nothing but the tiniest amount of crumbs and smaller pieces of other sorts of food. Electchu's ears drop and he looks at his master with a sad face. Timothy frowns and reluctantly gives his Pikachu a look as if to say, "Just go with it."The two of them take a deep breath to swallow their pride and reluctantly eat the strange substance. Both of them struggle to keep a straight face as they eat until there is nothing left in the bowl is. Brock nods and takes both of the bowls and stands up saying, "Okay, now maybe a good night's sleep will get your head straight, Ash. We'll try again with selling firewood in the morning."

Without another word, Brock and Happiny exit the room leaving Timothy and Electchu alone.

"Pika…" Electchu whines to his trainer.

"I know, pal," Timothy says sadly as he pets his Pikachu. "I'm still very hungry. That was practically nothing. A flavorless soup of nothing. Back in the castle we would be having our belly satisfied with whatever is fed to us despite having to eat with those stupid nobles. I wish we could sneak back to the castle right now just so we can have our fill... but we shouldn't."

"Pika?" Electchu asks confused.

"Something is very wrong here," Timothy continues. "I know in my heart that my father would never make such a command has to take away the food he's worked all his life for our people and their Pokemon to have a plentiful amount of it. So if it isn't him, then obviously someone is having our guards steal everyone's food for their own greedy means while my father is sick. Something has to be done."

"Pika, pika, pika, pikachu," Electchu says pointing at the castle from the bedroom window.

"No," Timothy says shaking his head. "We can't do anything by going back to the castle. More than likely, Markenal will be more infuriated that I escaped and will have my hide and force me to do all of these unnecessary things before I can tell him a thing. No, if we are to fix this, we have to do it ourselves. But this time, we're going to do it by my rules."

Timothy reaches into his pocket and takes out the Seal of the King. He holds up the ring with a determined look as he says, "I was an idiot to try to stop those two men from robbing that family just by declaring my heritage. I admit that. But with this ring, I will see to it that they get down on their knees and kiss the feet of every citizen they have robbed under penalty of death. Brock says a cart full of food passes through the city heading to the castle around noon every day. So we need to look around the city first thing in the morning and figure out its route and when it passes by the largest amount of people, I'll force that cart to stop and then I shall make a declaration that what those soldiers are saying is a lie and start giving back to the people even if I have to travel through the entire kingdom to do it. Electchu, are you with me?"

"Pika!" Electchu says feeling pumped.

"Good," Timothy says with a smirk. "Then we better get to sleep, pal. Because we're going to have to get up earlier than usual to cover enough ground in time for when that cart comes at noon. "

With a look of determination on his face, Timothy lies down on the hard bed and closes his eyes with Electchu lying down next to him. The two of them do their best to fall asleep despite the hard mattress as they are both eager to write the wrongs against the people and Pokemon of Kalos.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _"Pikachu? Pikachu, where are you?"_

 _A young Ash wanders through the woods as he looks for his dear friend. He and his parents decided to take a hike in the woods from their cabin. But then Pikachu wandered off and Ash chased after him without his parents noticing. The boy begins to worry that he won't find his Pikachu when he suddenly hears something._

 _"Pika, Pika!"_

 _"Pikachu? Is that you?" Ash shouts as he runs over to where he hears the mouse Pokemon's voice._

 _"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu cries out._

 _"Pikachu, I'm coming!" Young Ash calls out._

 _The little boy runs as fast as his little legs can carry him, worried about his friend. Finally, he finds Pikachu and smiles in relief until he notices that Pikachu is not alone. Sitting next to Pikachu are an injured Eevee and a young girl with honey blonde hair and wearing a fancy pink dress. She is crying as she has her hand on her leg which is bleeding. Pikachu turns to the Pokemon and the girl with a sad look and then back to Ash with a plea for him in his little black eyes._

 _"Hey, what's your name?" Ash asks as he approaches the girl._

 _The girl looks up and looks at Ash with her eyes full of tears. Ash freezes in place as he stares at her ocean blue eyes in confusion._

 _"Wait a minute," he says. "You look familiar. You look just like… like…_

Ash's eyes immediately snap open and he sits up. It takes a moment before he realizes that he's back in Prince Timothy's bedroom. It has been a few hours since the banquet and neither Timothy or Electchu have been seen coming back. Eventually, Odyssey decided that the pauper and his Pikachu should get some sleep while he keeps a lookout for the prince's return through the bedroom window. Ash turns to notice that Odyssey has fallen asleep resting his head on the window seal.

"Pika?"

Ash looks down to see Pikachu sitting up looking like he had just woken up.

"Sorry, buddy, I didn't mean to wake you up," Ash says. "I was just having a strange dream."

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asks quizzingly.

"It's a little hard to explain," Ash admits. "It felt like I was reliving… a memory of sorts. We were both younger and are in the woods at the old cabin where we used to live with Mom and Dad, and then suddenly you ran away and I came looking for you and found you standing next to a little girl who looks just like the princess. It was very strange."

"Pika, pika, pikachu," Pikachu says even more confused than before.

"Yeah, it felt so...real," Ash says. "I don't know if it's my mind playing a trick on me because it was a dream or maybe it's something that I have forgotten long ago."

The more the poor man thinks about it, the more unsure he is. Finally, he decides to get out of bed and announces, "I think I should go for a walk."

Pika, pika, pika, pikachu says pointing at Odyssey.

"Nah, he won't notice I'm gone," Ash says. "He's probably not going to wake up until the prince comes back or it's morning. I'll be back shortly."

Without another word, Ash finds a bedrobe, puts it on and quietly exits the bedroom. As he walks down the halls of the castle, he silently admires the various tapestries hanging above the ceilings and the suits of armor standing against the walls and the view of the city from each giant window that he passes by. After a while, however, he goes back to thinking about his dream and what it might mean.

" _It's so strange,_ " he thinks to himself. " _I don't think I've ever met Princess Serena before and yet every time I look at her there's something… so familiar about her. Or maybe I'm just infatuated with her beauty? I mean Odyssey did say a lot of people like to talk about how beautiful she is and she is incredibly beautiful. But she's more than that. She's so...so… kind-hearted. Yes. So much kindness. I feel like I could see her be so benevolent to anyone for years and she could still surprise me with her caring heart. I don't know why she's so captivating. It's like...it's like Pikachu with her Sylveon._ "

Ash stops walking and scratches his chin in thought.

" _Is this what Brock was talking about earlier? Is this what it's like to be with someone who isn't him or Happiny or even Pikachu?_ " He thinks before frowning at the idea. " _Well, if that's so I need to be careful. Princess Serena is already betrothed to the prince and Odyssey has made it clear that I shouldn't do anything that might interfere with their relationship when Prince Timothy comes back. I don't -_ "

"Hello?" Says a soft voice, suddenly. "Is anyone there?"

Ash jumps startled and quietly asks, "Who's there?"

The raven-haired man stands still from where he is until he sees a dark figure walking over to him. It isn't until the figure comes into the light from the window next to him that he sees Princess Serena in her nightgown and still wearing the blue ribbon covering her neck.

"Lady Serena," Ash says surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Sir Timothy?" Serena asks equally surprised. "I fear I must ask you the same question."

Ash hesitates to answer since he doesn't want to say that his reason for being awake has to do with the princess, so decides to tell her a half lie.

"Oh, I just wasn't able to sleep and so decided to go for a stroll down the halls," Ash says.

"Oh, me too," Serena says with a small smile. "Actually would you mind if I join you? I'm still getting used to this place and I could use the company."

Ash hesitates as he is still thinking that he doesn't want to get too close to the princess, but then he decides it would be cruel to say no to her in such a dark castle.

"Sure, why not?" Ash says with a toothy grin.

"Splendid," Serena says with a smile.

Thus, Serena and Ash begin walking in silence, looking at the various halls of the castle as they walk. Both of them admire the majesty of the various halls even though it is still very dark. As they continue to walk, however, Ash's gaze turns to the honey blonde princess and his mind goes back to his dream. He comes up with an idea and hesitates on whether or not to carry it out before he finally speaks.

"Um, my lady?" Ash begins.

"Oh, you don't have to call me that all the time, Timothy," Serena says with a kind smile. "Since we are to be married, you can just call me Serena."

"Very well, Serena," Ash says, finding himself happy inside to call her by her first name before he goes back to his subject. "Do you mind if I ask you a question? And please bear with me if it sounds strange."

"No, I don't mind at all," Serena answers politely. "By all means, ask away."

Ash hesitates before he asks, "Have you ever been to Kalos before?"

Serena stops walking and turns to Ash surprised. She thinks about it for a moment before she answers with another smile.

"Yes, actually," she says, making Ash's heart skip a beat. "Once when I was very young, my sister, Misty and I convinced our father to take us with him on a business trip. He was partaking in some sort of negotiations or something other with your father I think somewhere on the southside of Kalos. Although, I'm pretty sure I did not see you there."

"Uh, I don't think I was there at the time," Ash lies, thinking of a fake explanation that sounds like something Timothy might say. "I probably stayed here to partake in my studies with Sir Markenal."

Serena nods in understanding before she continues.

"Yes, in fact, that's when I got Sylveon and Fennekin," she says. "Although Sylveon was just a little Eevee when I found her in the woods."

Ash's eyes widen with interest.

"You mean you just found her in the wild?" Ash asks.

"Well, me and this boy," Serena admits, unknowingly confirming what is on Ash's mind. "I accidentally wandered too far from my father's carriage and found an Eevee. The poor thing was so shy that it tried to run away before I would say hi. I ran after it, but in the process, I tripped and cut my knee. Eevee stopped running away when she realized I was hurt and came back to comfort me. I was touched by her friendliness, but I had no way to get up with my injured knee. But that's when this young boy and his Pikachu found me and he took care of me and brought me back to the carriage. Even though my father intended for me to have just one Pokemon since we were on our way to essentially get Fennekin, I convinced him to let me keep Eevee as well promising to take good care of both my Pokemon."

"What did the boy look like?" Ash asks.

Serena looks at him confused.

"Why do you want to know?" She asks.

"Uh...call it a random curiosity?" Ash answers with a nervous grin.

Serena keeps looking at Ash confused for a moment before she answers.

"Well, if I remember correctly, he kind of looked like you, to be honest," she says. "He had black hair, brown eyes, and a raspy voice."

Ash finds himself smiling at this description until Serena says, "Come to think of it, it's odd that you look so similar to him if you don't mind me saying, Timothy."

"O-oh...really?" Ash asks nervously.

"Yes," Serena answers. "I seem to remember messengers from your father and nobility who have traveled to Kanto telling me you have blue eyes instead of brown."

Ash stutters for a moment and tries to think of another lie quickly.

"Uh...well… I have… a strange condition where my eyes sometimes look brown instead of blue," he fibs. "I normally have blue eyes but on a rare occasion, I might have brown eyes for a day or two. I hope that doesn't bother you, my lady."

"Oh, not at all," Serena says, believing the lie. "I like your brown eyes."

The two of them stare at each other in silence. The princess looks at Ash fondly and even Ash gives a dreamy look, helpless to look away from her mesmerizing face. The moment is broken, however, when they hear a high-pitch call that startles Serena.

"What was that?" She asks.

Ash looks around and realizes they are close to the doorway that leads to the castle gardens.

"That sounds like Aloe," Ash answers. "Guess she isn't sleeping either."

"Aloe, your Latias?" Serena asks with a hopeful smile. "Is she outside?"

"Yes, she is," Ash says.

"Do you think it's okay if I can meet her now?" Serena asks.

Ash hesitates, thinking Timothy might prefer to introduce any of his Pokemon to the princess himself, but his heart doesn't want to refuse her request.

"Well, I guess there's no harm since the three of us arel awake," Ash says.

Serena smiles brightly as Ash guides her to the entrance to the gardens. As they come outside, however, Serena begins to shiver and rub her arms realizing how cold it is out in the snow. Without thinking, Ash takes out his bedrobe leaving him only wearing Timothy's pajamas left and wraps the robe around the princess who looks at him sweetly.

"Oh, please don't do that," Serena says kindly. "I don't want you to freeze in your pajamies."

"Please, take it," Ash insists. "I am used to the cold weather here so it doesn't bother me anymore. I would feel better if you wear it than me."

Serena stares at Ash, taken aback by his words before she smiles sweetly and accepts the robe. Suddenly they hear Aloe calling again and they turn to see the Latias flying over to them. Serena gasps softly in awe as she walks over to the Pokemon.

"Oh my, she's beautiful," Serena says and amazement as Aloe lands next to them and the princess approaches her. "Hello, my name is Serena. It's wonderful to meet you, Aloe!"

"Laaaaaa!" Aloe cries happily as she lowers her head so that Serena can pet her. Ash smiles warmly at the sight of Serena befriending the prince's Pokemon. Aloe starts to nuzzle up against Serena with her head making the princess giggle.

"She really likes you," Ash says. "You do have a way with Pokemon, Serena."

Serena turns to the pauper that she thinks is the prince and blushes lightly.

"Oh, you're too kind, Timothy," she says. "I'm not that skilled with Pokemon."

"Are you kidding? Your a marvel," Ash praises. "The way you cheered Electchu up earlier and now how you befriended Aloe so quickly? That's amazing."

Serena's blush grows and she looks away from Ash to hide her bashfulness.

"Oh, it's not hard to show a little kindness to others," she says humbly. "Why, I would think you would know that as well when you helped that poor man and his Pikachu, earlier today."

"Uh… yeah, I guess that's true," Ash says scratching the back of his head, his mind on the fact that the said poor man is actually him.

The two of them look away at each other, unsure of what to say. Aloe notices this as she looks back and forth between Serena and Ash. It takes a moment before the Latias realizes that there seems to be a spark between the princess and the pauper and thus begins to remember something her master said earlier before he left.

 _"But there is also a chance that The Lord may have planned for her to be that precious someone to another man. If that is so, I hope The Lord does something that will carry out his will as opposed to Princess Serena becoming my wife just because our fathers said so."_

The more Aloe thinks about what Timothy said, the more she considers that maybe what is going on between Serena and Ash is exactly what he was talking about. It is clear that Ash is struggling to say something else to the princess while Serena herself is smiling fondly as her blush is covering her face because of the raven-haired man's compliments. Finally, the Latias gets an idea and so begins nudging Serena with her head so that she steps closer to Ash.

"Aloe? What are you doing?" Serena asks as Aloe pushes her until she is only a couple feet away from Ash. The two of them look at each other blushing again until they turn to the Latias who floats next to them and lowers her wing.

"Lllaaaaaaaaaa," Aloe calls out happily.

Ash and Serena stare at the Pokemon until it hits Ash.

"I think she wants us to get on her," he says. "I think she wants to take us flying."

"Flying?" Serena asks, feeling nervous. "I don't know, is it safe?"

Ash notices her unease and decides to encourage her.

"Sure," he claims. "I think Aloe would not make the offer if she didn't know what she's doing."

"I don't know," Serena says as Ash gets on Aloe. "I've never been good with handling heights."

"We'll be alright," Ash says as he gets an idea that makes him blush. "I-i-if it makes you feel better, you can hold on to me."

Serena blushes again, feeling tempted to take Ash on his offer despite her fear.

"D-do you promise not to let me fall?" She asks.

"I promise," Ash says. "In fact, Aloe, do you promise to not let either of us fall and to keep us perfectly safe?"

"Laaaaaa!" Aloe says happily as she nods in agreement.

Serena continues to hesitate until she sees Ash offer his hand to her with an encouraging smile.

"Come on, what do you say?" Ash asks.

Serena freezes in place and her eyes widen. Something about the raven-haired man offering his hand to her with that smile feels familiar to her. It's as if there's something comforting and secure about Ash offering her his hand like this. Eventually, she takes a deep breath and accepts his hand. Ash helps her on Aloe and she sits behind him wrapping her arms around him for safety. The feel of holding Ash from behind makes her blush fiercely and yet she smiles warmly as she rests her head on his shoulder feeling perfectly happy until Ash turns to Aloe.

"Alright, Aloe, off we go," Ash commands.

Serena's eyes widen and she whimpers in fear has the Latias begins to float higher and higher. She tightens her grasp on Ash and begins to shut her eyes afraid to look down. Finally, Aloe reaches enough altitude and begins flying forward. Ash laughs joyously while Serena whines with her eyes still shut. Ash turns to her and smiles.

"Come on, Serena, open your eyes," he whispers. "I got you. You're safe."

Serena hesitates before she takes a deep breath and reluctantly opens her right eye. Her heart jumps at the realization that they are several stories high and yet she does not whimper. Eventually, she opens her left eye to see the entire view. Her eyes begin to widen in amazement as to how high they are. They can see the castle, the city and the countryside from the moonlight. Serena gasps in amazement and a bright smile grows on her face.

"I have never seen such a view in my entire life," she says.

"Neither have I," Ash says.

The princess turns to Ash confused and asks, "What do you mean? Have you ever done this before with Aloe?"

Ash realizes what he said and honestly answers, "No, I haven't. This is a first for me too."

Serena looks at Ash surprised and she begins to smile thinking the prince himself has reserved this flight with his Latias just for her. Suddenly, Aloe gets another idea and without a word begins to fly straight down. Both Ash and Serena yell in fear, but eventually, Ash begins to enjoy it and starts laughing in excitement. Without thinking, he lets go of Aloe's neck and puts his hands in the air. Serena, however, is screaming and is horrified to see Ash not holding on to the Pokemon. But eventually, she starts to slowly enjoy the thrill of the drop as well and even secretly enjoys holding Ash with barely anything for them to hold on to as if somehow it's just the two of them enjoying the thrill alone together. Finally, just before they hit the ground, Aloe pulls up and flies straight all the way back to the castle gardens and gently lands right where they started.

Ash and Serena pant rapidly, their minds still full of adrenaline from the thrill. Eventually, Ash gets off the Latias and helps Serena off. The princess becomes dizzy from the ride and so after taking two steps loses her balance and Ash quickly catches her. The two of them look at each other with their eyes staring at one another again before Serena managers to help herself up.

"Well, that is an experience that will take some getting used to," she chuckles.

"Yeah, no kidding," Ash says with a toothy grin. "I hope we didn't wake anyone up from all the screaming and yelling."

Serena's eyes widen in realization and says, "That's true. Maybe we better head back to our rooms before anyone notices we're gone."

"Right," Ash says before turning to Aloe. "Thanks for a ride, Aloe."

"Yes, thank you so much, Aloe. It was fun," Serena says sweetly as she pets Aloe good night.

"Laaaaaaaaa," The Latias calls before flying away.

Ash and Serena quietly get back inside the castle and make their way to Serena's bedroom.

"Well, thank you for walking with me and convincing me to ride on your Latias with you, Timothy. I had a great time," Serena says kindly as she gives him back his bedrobe.

A part of Ash wishes he could ask her to call him by his real name, but the rest of him is too pleased to see the princess so happy to care.

"You are quite welcome, Serena," Ash says politely.

The two of them stand still, letting the moment linger on before Serena reluctantly says, "Well, good night."

"Good night," Ash says as Serena enters her bedroom and closes the door.

The poor, raven-haired man takes out a deep breath before he quietly returns to Timothy's bedroom. Odyssey appears to be still asleep beside the large window and so Ash silently gets back on the bed where Pikachu has been waiting for him.

"Pikachu?" the mouse Pokemon asks as he notices his friend smiling as he gets under the covers.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. That walk was just what I needed," Ash whispers as he lays his bed on the pillow. "Good night, buddy,"

"Pika," Pikachu says accepting Ash's short explanation before he yawns and gets into a sleeping position and instantly falls asleep.

Ash smiles at how quickly his companion falls asleep before he closes his eyes. As he slowly goes back to sleep, a small, heartfelt smile enters his face thinking about the time he just spent with the beautiful, kind-hearted, honey blonde princess.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brock slowly wakes up to the sound of Fletchlings chirping in the morning. He gets up and stretches before turning to Happiny and lightly tickles her awake.

"Good morning, Happiny," Brock greets. "Did you sleep well?"

"Happiny," the white and pink egg-shaped Pokemon replies with a smile.

"Good," Brock says please. "Let's go wake up Ash and Pikachu. Hopefully, Ash is in his right mind after a good rest."

Without another word, Brock gets dressed and together he and Happiny walk over to Ash's bedroom.

"Ash, Ash," Brock calls out as he knocks on his door. "Time to get up, buddy,"

He doesn't hear a response from the other side of the door. Brock shakes his head as he opens the door saying, "Typical Ash, if there's anything we can count on it's that we're going to find him sound asleep without so much as a -"

Brock and Happiny freeze into place as they look inside the bedroom. Where they saw a raven-haired man and his Pikachu last night there is nothing but a neatly made bed and not a soul to be found. Brock runs over to the bed and then looks around the room only to find that there is no one in the room but him and Happiny.

"ASH!" The tall man cries out in worry.

Several streets away from the house, Timothy and Electchu are walking down the road ready to face the day. As they walk, however, the Pikachu turns to where they left and his ears drop.

"Pika," he says sadly.

The prince turns to his companion and gives him a sad, sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I know, pal," Timothy says. "I'm not proud that we had to leave like that and I hope Brock and Happiny aren't worried too much about Ash and Pikachu thinking we are them, but we've got a job to do. Only I have the power to stop those soldiers from taking everyone's food and it's high time that I use it."

Electchu nods in agreement until he feels a rumble in his stomach. Both the man and his Pikachu frown as they know what's wrong.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too, Electchu," Timothy admits. "But remember that however hungry we are is nothing compared to what my father's citizens are going through. Given that my father has been sick for a while, I can only imagine how long people and Pokemon have been starving over here. We need to start giving back before things get worse."

Electchu reluctantly nods in agreement while secretly daydreaming about a plate full of Pokemon chow and a mountain of Pokepuffs.

"Still, the question remains," Timothy says as the two of them continue to walk. "Who could be behind stealing food in the king's name?"

Meanwhile, back at the halls of the royal guard, Calem is woken up by Powuru rudely kicking his bed, startling the pale man. The sergeant quickly gets up and salutes his father and captain despite only dressed in his undergarments.

"Nice, to see you up and about with no hesitation, Sergeant," Powuru mocks. "Remember, however, that standing up quickly won't help you if your camp is attacked by enemies and you have nothing to defend yourself except for the 'dignity' of having something to cover your fun parts."

"Y-y-yes, sir," Calem answers, barely managing to sound professional.

Powuru scoffs in amusement at his son's embarrassment as he orders the young man to get dressed with a mere gesture of his hand. As Calem dresses into his uniform, Powuru turns away from him and continues speaking.

"Sergeant, you know your orders for today, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Calem says as he finishes putting his belt on.

"Good," the captain says plainly. "And I trust I don't need to repeat myself in the manner you keep things between yourself and the princess?"

"No, sir," Calem answers immediately. "I swear by the wars you treasure so much, I will be washing her blood off my hands shortly after the king perishes."

Powuru stares at the sergeant skeptically before he smirks, satisfied with the way the young man promised him.

"Very well," the captain says. "You have your assignment, so you better get going."

"Yes, sir," Calem says with a salute before leaving his quarters and starts heading upstairs.

As Calem makes his way to Serena's bedroom, this professional face begins to weaken.

" _Will I actually carry out my promise?_ " he asks in his mind. " _I know it must be done and I've been waiting for so long to only taste the glory of war that father has talked about all my life, and yet, when that creature smiled at me yesterday I felt so...defenseless. I felt as if I wanted more than just that smile and that charm...and more than that what that kind of experience with another person is like with someone with the body she has under whatever she's wearing. Yes, that feels like a mystery I must have answered the more I think about it. Maybe if this becomes too much I can convince the captain that I merely need a moment with that amazing being just as he once did with the one who bore me. Perhaps that is all I require to overcome what is dominating my mind._ "

The more Calem thinks about it, the more he starts to secretly admit he wants the princess for his own means before carrying out the deed expected of him. But then, he shakes his head and decides to focus on the task at hand as he reaches the princess' bedroom quarters and knocks on the door. It isn't long before the door is opened by Princess Serena's handmaiden, Holly.

"Good morning, sergeant," Holly says respectably. "What can I do for you?"

"I have been instructed to be the princess' entourage today," Calem answers. "I have been ordered to escort her to the dining hall for breakfast before starting her day with the prince."

"Ah, yes," Holly says. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a few moments, good sir. My lady is still in the process of getting ready."

"Very well," Calem answers while secretly eager to see Serena again as Holly closes the door. He stands by the door patiently, for a moment before he notices the sound of a woman humming. The sergeant turns his head to the door, intrigued as he recognizes the voice.

"Amazing," he whispers with intrigue.

Inside, the princess' bedroom, Serena is indeed humming a sweet tune as she brushes her hair with a blissful look on her face. Fennekin and Sylveon sit behind their master and look at her in confusion as she gets ready for the day. It isn't long before Holly walks in and approaches the princess with a concerned look.

"My lady, are you feeling alright?" the handmaiden asks.

Serena stops humming and turns to Holly with a smile.

"Whatever do you mean, Holly?" She asks.

Holly hesitates before she answers, "It's just that I've never seen you act so... euphoric before."

Serena blinks twice, surprised by her answer before her smile returns and she continues combing her hair.

"Well is there anything wrong with that?" She asks.

"No, my lady," Holly replies. "It's just so sudden."

Serena quietly giggles with her mouth closed and says, "Well, I just had the loveliest... dream last night."

"About what if I may ask?" Holly queries.

Serena hesitates, as the dream she is explaining his really just the time she spent with Ash last night.

"I won't go into details, but let's just say I have a wonderful feeling about my engagement to the prince," she says.

"Because of a dream?" Holly asks confused.

"Mmmm-hmm," Serena hums.

The handmaiden continues to stare at the princess confused and silently decides to let It go.

"Well, if that is so then you might want to hurry up with getting ready, my lady," Holly suggests. "Sergeant Calem has arrived to be your escort for your time with the prince today."

Serena's eyes widen with anticipation as she says, "Oh, that's right. I am to see the prince's daily routine as a means to get to know him more, aren't I?"

"Yes, my lady," her handmaiden answers.

"And that also means I get to experience lectures about history and chemistry and math and all sort of knowledge without secretly sneaking into the tutor's study and read it all for myself," Serena says happily.

"You do, my lady," Holly confirms. "But Sir Markenal did inform me last night that breakfast begins at 7 o'clock sharp and we must not be late."

Serena nods and says, "Then we must not have to keep him or the prince waiting, mustn't we? Fennekin, Sylveon, let's get you two quickly brushed up so we can all look our best for Prince Timothy, Sir Markenal, Odyssey, and Electchu."

Fennekin nods in agreement while Sylveon smiles with intrigue, secretly looking forward to looking her best in front of the Pikachu she thinks is called Electchu. She eagerly hops onto Serena's lap to be brushed first and Serena merely giggles again at her enthusiasm before she starts brushing.

Finally, after brushing both Pokemon, the princess, her handmaiden, Fennekin, and Sylveon leave the bedroom where Calem is still waiting for them.

"Good morning to you, Your Majesty, Calem says with a big, respectful bow. "I trust you have slept well?"

Serena smiles warmly at his greeting and answers, "Yes, thank you very much, Sergeant. I hope that you have done the same."

"You are far too kind, Your Worshipfulness," the sergeant says. "Now as I am sure you are informed I am to stay by your side for the day has your escort while you are still not fully familiar with your new home."

In her mind, Serena knows that she has already started to become familiar with the castle after having her walk with Ash last night, but she politely doesn't say anything apart from, "Thank you, good sir. Please lead the way."

"As you wish," Calem says as he gestures the two women and the two small Pokemon to follow him.

Ash, Odyssey, and Pikachu are at the dining hall with Markenal. The four of them sit in the same seats they were in at the banquet last night as they silently wait for Sergeant Calem to arrive with Princess Serena and her company. Ash drums his fingers in eagerness, mostly because he is eager to have a real breakfast along with Pikachu, but he also has found himself also looking forward to seeing Serena again. And yet at the same time, he is uneasy because Timothy and Electchu have still not returned so that they can switch places, leaving the pauper to carry out his royal duties today in front of the princess.

"Are you sure you can't sense them, Odyssey?" He secretly whispers to the Lucario.

" _No,_ " Odyssey growls. " _And I can't believe it is taking them so long to come back. I don't know if I should be worried that something has happened to them or if I should be enraged that they are taking so long._ "

Ash frowns at this information and sighs.

"That is concerning," he says. "I don't want to have to deal with Sir Markenal's lectures that Prince Timothy was complaining about. I especially don't want to look stupid in front of the princess while doing it."

" _That's true,_ " Odyssey says in realization. " _I may have to secretly help you with all of the royal duties throughout the day with my telepathy. You still need to appear your best on master's behalf after all. We want the princess to have a high opinion of him while you're still posing as the prince._ "

"I'm sure I can do that with your help," Ash says. "Though I think she likes me fine already."

Does Lucario raises his eyebrow and asks, "What makes you say that?"

"Uh… call it a hunch," Ash says with a nervous chuckle.

Odyssey keeps a suspicious look at the poor man until there is a knock on the door on the other side and it opens revealing Sergeant Calem, Holly, Fennekin, Sylveon, and finally Princess Serena herself. Ash stares at the honey blonde princess as she walks over to her seat and the two of them smile at each other. Without thinking, Ash stands up and helps her with her chair and she merely gives him a sweet look as a way of saying thank you. Odyssey raises an eyebrow at the way the two of them are looking at each other, but before he can say anything, Markenal gestures the servants to bring in the food. Thus, another door opens and a small group of servants bring plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast to everyone and after the head of the household says a brief prayer, everyone digs in.

For several minutes, the entire dining hall is silent as everyone eats. Ash is starting to improve on his table manners as he and Pikachu eat slower and quieter than they did last night much to Odyssey's relief. Ash and Serena occasionally glance and smile at each other as they eat and Calem secretly gazes at Serena as he eats his breakfast. Pikachu notices Sylveon staring at him making his red cheeks somehow even redder as the two Pokemon eat much to Fennekin's silent disapproval. Finally, as he finishes eating, Ash clears his throat and turns to Serena.

"I trust you slept well, my lady?" He says politely.

Serena turns to the pauper disguised as the prince and smiles.

"Yes, I slept wonderfully, good sir," she replies. "I must say that the view of the country looks beautiful at night."

Both Ash and Serena chuckle, knowing she's referring to the view they witnessed from flying on Aloe last night and not the view from her bedroom window. Odyssey's suspicion grows, but he keeps his cool. Calem, on the other hand, glares at Ash menacingly without anyone else noticing. Something inside the sergeant makes him feel enraged at the way the princess is talking to the other man. His rage is only slightly eased as he goes back to staring at Serena. From her fair skin, to her soft hair, the soldier feels hopelessly calm at the mere sight of the princess, making him worry even more as to whether or not he will have it in his heart to harm a hair on her head much less take the life of such an attractive creature when his father expects him to.

He secretly feels jealous of his father as he is the one to kill the prince. No matter how hesitant the sergeant is about harming princess Serena, he would give everything to be the one to bathe Prince Timothy in his own blood.

It's been a couple of hours and Timothy and Electchu have been waiting for the cart of food to arrive at the center of the town. There, scores of closed shops and market stands are left unused collecting snow and yet countless people and Pokemon are walking across the streets. Not a soul comes here for business, only to briefly talk to others or just pass by while feeling mighty low. The prince and his Pikachu have been standing quietly in an alleyway watching the Kalos citizens go about their lives while clearly starving to death.

"The more I see of this city and its residents the more I want whoever is behind this to pay dearly for their crimes, Electchu," Timothy growls.

"Pikachu," the loyal Mouse Pokemon says in agreement.

Timothy looks at the sky attempting to interpret the time as he grows impatient.

"For heaven's sakes, where is that cart?" He grumbles. "It's got to be pretty close to noon right about now and everyone we've been asking over the past couple hours has assured me that the royal provisioner passes by this area with the food at exactly around that time.

"Pika, Pika," Electchu says concerned.

Timothy sighs in annoyance until he hears the sound of a whip cracking in a distance. The two of them look at each other before they look from their hiding spot to indeed see a fat man whipping his Gogoat which is carrying a cart filled with food. People and their Pokemon stop chatting or passing by as they turn to the carts and walk closely to follow it, hoping that somehow they might find some comfort at the mere sight of the food that was taken away from them.

"Out of the way, you chums," the driver barks as he whips his Gogoat who cries in pain. "Make way for the king's food cart. royal provisioner coming through. Move it, move it, move it, move it!"

Timothy glares at the royal provisioner as he lifts his hand to look at the ring on his finger.

"Looks like it's showtime," he says as he turns to his loyal friend. "You know what to do?"

Electchu winks at his master and Timothy smirks approvingly before they finally leave their hiding spot. They pass through crowds of people as quick as they can until they find themselves right among the Gogoat's path. The Gogoat bleats loudly as it stops right in front of Timothy and Electchu and the royal provisioner looks at them impatiently.

"Get out of the way you slug," he shouts.

"I am no slug, I am the prince, "Timothy declares, getting the entire crowd's attention. "And in the name of my father, the king I command you to empty your entire inventory."

Citizens and their Pokemon look at each other in confusion while the royal provisioner laughs out loud.

"You must be that crazy man some of the guards were talking about yesterday," he mocks. "I feel like I should thank you. It's been too long since I've had a good laugh."

"This is no joke, sir," Timothy growls. "Either you relieve your inventory to the people and Pokemon you stole from or there will be serious consequences."

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm the queen monarch," the Royal provisioner says with a wave of his hand. "Now be off with you or -"

But before the fat man can finish his sentence, Timothy raises his hand to show the Seal of the King around his finger. Everyone people and Pokemon alike gasp loudly and get down on their knees as the royal provisioner stares at the ring in shock.

"That was an order, not a request," Timothy growls. "Now get on your knees. Now."

The Royal provisioner quickly gets off the cart and gets down on his knees, chuckling nervously.

"Y-y-your Highness," he manages to say. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just got a little bored and so I decided to visit life outside of the castle grounds," Timothy answers. "It's been an educational experience I must say... especially witnessing the soldiers under my father's payroll stealing food from my very citizens and claiming they're under orders to do so from the king."

"I-i-indeed, sire?" The Royal Provisioner asks.

"Yes," Timothy answers. "It's a fascinating discovery especially given that last I looked, my father is in no position to make any sort of commands and even if he was he would never command anyone to steal from the very citizens that he has worked so hard to help live in peace and prosperity. So it doesn't take much to figure out that someone is terrorizing them in my father's name and I want to know who it is. So tell me, Royal provisioner, who has been doing this under my father's nose?

The Royal provisioner stutters in fear as he struggles to make a response.

"S-s-s-sire, you have to understand," he begs. "My orders were given to me by the king himself."

"Liar," Timothy hisses. "Who really told you to rob from the people and Pokemon in my father's kingdom?"

"P-p-please, Your Majesty," the fat man whines. "I'm only following orders. You know how it is, people of my station must follow the commands of the monarchy without question and without -"

"Electchu, iron tail," Timothy commands.

Without hesitation, Electchu hops off of Timothy's shoulder and with his tail turned into iron swings it right into the fat man's belly. The Royal Provisioner groans in pain as he hugs his stomach while the Pikachu jumps behind him and swats him in the back of his head with iron tail. Citizens, people and Pokemon alike, gasp in shock has the Royal provisioner lies down on his front completely. Timothy then proceeds to step on his head making the fat cruel man whimper in fear has the prince glares at him menacingly.

"I don't believe I asked for excuses, you miserable git." the prince snarls. "Did I, Electchu?"

"Pikachu," Electchu answers shaking his head.

"I thought not," Timothy says. "Now as long as you are whimpering at my feet, feel free to make that claim about my father again if you are done eating solid food... That is assuming you will ever eat solid food again regardless once I get to the bottom of this."

The royal provisioner starts to cry in fear as he realizes how much trouble he is in.

'Now, I'm going to ask this one more time and you would be wise to answer honestly," Timothy says. "Did you or did you not receive orders from my father, the king to steal food from the people and Pokemon of Kalos?"

"No!" the Royal Provisioner confesses. "No, the king did not order me or has any knowledge of what I'm doing!"

The crowd gasps surprised at this information and look at each other confused.

"That's better," The prince says satisfied. "Why don't you go bring the person who did order you to do this over here while I fix your mistake."

"Y-y-yes, sire," the Royal Provisioner says as he crawls away on all fours before standing up and running as fast as his chubby legs can carry him. Timothy takes a deep breath before getting on the cart and clears his throat.

"People and Pokemon of Kalos," he begins. "I am truly sorry for the peril that you have suffered. As surely as The Lord lives, neither I or the king gave such a terrible command as to rob you of your food nor knew of these deeds. My father has been ill for some time and has not left his bedroom in weeks and I have only learned of what has been transpiring yesterday."

The people look at each other and mutter among themselves, unsure of whether or not to believe him until the woman from yesterday speaks among the crowd.

"It's true," she declares. "The Prince and his Pikachu were trying to stop a couple of guards from stealing the only food I had left for myself and my children yesterday. They even wrestled with the guards when they didn't believe him. What he is saying is true."

The crowd look at her surprise and turn back to Timothy and Electchu.

"Thank you, madame," Timothy calls out. "I can't undo the misery that you have gone through, but I swear on my father's crown I will fix this problem as soon as I get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, while the ex-royal Provisioner carries out his final orders, I shall give away his inventory to all of you. So please come forth and take some food for you and your families."

Despite his friendly invitation, however, not a soul is quick to move one step toward the food cart. They all appear to be reluctant to step forward in the presence of a member of the royal family whom they believed was behind their misery. Timothy and Electchu grow worrisome as they start to think that maybe whoever is behind this evil plot has done too much irreparable damage to the relationship between the royal family and the people and Pokemon of Kalos.

Finally, to the surprise of everyone, a young boy who is no more than eight slowly walks over to Timothy with a small Rockruff following the child. The boy stares at Timothy nervously as the prince jumps off the cart, gets down on one knee and looks at him with a friendly smile.

"Hello," Timothy greets. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Z-z-Zachery, Your Highness," the boy says.

"Zachary, what a nice name," Timothy compliments before turning to the Rockruff. "And this little guy is your Pokemon, am I right, Zachery?"

"H-h-his nickname is Akela," Zachery says.

"Ah, so you nicknamed your pokemon," Timothy says with a grin. "I happen to be an expert at nicknaming my own Pokemon. Isn't that right, Electchu?"

"Pika, Pika," Electchu answers happily as he walks over to the boy and licks his hand, making Zachary giggle.

"I must say it is rare for a Rockruff like Akela to live all the way in Kalos," Timothy says. "They mostly live in the Alola islands if I recall correctly."

"He was my father's Rockruff, sir," Zachary explains. "He brought Akela with him when he moved to Kalos and met my mother."

"Ah, that explains it," Timothy says. "Is your father here, Zachery?"

Zachary frowns sadly and says, "My father died three years ago. It's just me, Akela and my mother, sir."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Timothy says with his own frown. "Where is your mother?"

Zachary points to the crowd where a short woman is staring at her son and the prince with a look of worry for her child. Timothy nods in understanding and stands up to search through the food cart until he finds a large ham. With a grin, he turns to Zachery whose eyes widen at the sight of the slab of meat.

"Tell you what, Zachery," the prince says. "Since you are the man of the house, why don't you go and bring this over to your mother? This looks like a good sized ham to feed the three of you, and I imagine Akela would like the bone inside once you're done. Wouldn't you, boy?"

"Ruff, Ruff," the Rockruff replies happily as he wags his tail in excitement.

Timothy chuckles at the Pokemon's enthusiasm before turning to Zachary.

"What do you say, son?" He asks. "Could you do that for me?"

"Yes, sir," the boy says excitedly.

"Then get to it," Timothy commands as he hands the ham to Zachary. "Don't keep your mother waiting."

"Thank you, sir," Zachary says happily as he walks over to his mother with Akela following. Timothy smiles at the sight of the boy and his mother and Pokemon joyously leave with their feast before turning to the crowd.

"Alright, who's next?" He calls out. "Come now, there's enough for everyone!"

It takes a moment before people and their Pokemon begin to smile and crowd all around the food card. Timothy and Electchu struggle to control the crowd and even pick volunteers to aid them in handing out food for everyone. The more they give the more joyous the crowd becomes as they happily take every piece of meat, cheese, bread and drink available to fill their stomachs. The prince and his loyal Pikachu begin to deeply enjoy what they're doing as it warms their hearts seeing starving people and Pokemon finally be given food instead of it being ruthlessly taken away by whoever is behind this dastardly deed.

Meanwhile, Brock and Happiny are walking by the town square searching for the shorter man and his Pikachu that they believe are their friends. Brock is especially worried that something bad has happened to Ash with the raven-haired man gone without a trace.

"Where in the world could they have gone?" He asks Happiny. "I swear if anything happens to them I will -"

"Happiny! Hap, hap, Happiny!" Happiny shouts pointing at the crowd.

Brock turns to where his egg-shaped Pokemon to see Timothy and Electchu in the middle of the crowd. He sighs in relief but grows concerned as he notices that the raven-haired man and his Pikachu are standing by the cart of the royal provisioner and hands out all the food to the people and their Pokemon.

"What in the world are they doing?" he asks.

"Happiny," Happiny answers with an unsure look.

Without another word Brock picks up his egg-shaped Pokemon and runs through the crowd determined to get to the raven-haired man he thinks is his best friend. By the time he makes it to the cart, Timothy is already handing out a large slab of rib meat to the woman from yesterday and her children.

"Oh, thank you, sire," she says thankfully.

"It's no problem, madame," the prince says. "And thank you for backing me up over there."

The woman nods and she and her children bow respectfully before they go about their way. Brock takes advantage of this and gives Timothy an angry look.

"Ash," he begins. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ah, Brock, good timing," Timothy says with a smile as he takes an entire loaf of bread and hands it over to the taller man. "Be a good man and hand this over to that young lady, would you?"

"What? What young lady?" Brock asks and confusion until he turns around to find an attractive young woman standing next to him. Brock blushes furiously as he robotically hands her the bread much to her joyous surprise.

"Oh, thank you so much, good sir," she says sweetly. "You don't know how much this means to me and my children."

Before Brock can muster up a response she leans in and gives him a light peck on the cheek before she leaves. His blush grows and he begins to giggle childishly with a goofy grin on his face until Timothy taps him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Brock, don't stop now," he says. "We got more people to help, so get moving."

Brock snaps out of his daze and turns to Timothy who hands him a block of cheese.

"Ash, what is going on?" Brock says as he gives the cheese to an old woman without looking. "Why are you raiding the Royal Provisioner's cart?

"Because I've had enough of the soldiers stealing in the king's name and so it was high time that I give some food back," the prince answers bluntly.

"But you could get in serious trouble for this," Brock protests. "The guards will come and arrested you for this."

"Not with this on my finger, I won't," Timothy says as he shows the Seal of the King to Brock.

Brock and Happiny stare at the ring in shock. They don't know whether to be amazed or horrified at the sight of it.

"Ash, what do you think you are wearing?" Brock's shouts and disbelief. " Only the prince and the king are allowed to wear that."

"I know," Timothy says plainly with a smirk. "Why do you think I'm wearing it?"

Brock's stares at the raven-haired man in confusion as Timothy continues to hand over food to the people.

"W-wait," he finally manages to say. "Are you saying that you are -"

"Halt!"

The crowd suddenly disperses and Brock, Happiny, Timothy, and Electchu turn around to see the Royal Provisioner storming towards them with a dozen royal soldier's following him.

"There, that's him," the Royal provisioner says pointing at Timothy. "He's the one who showed me the ring."

Timothy frowns as the guards turn to him with their swords at the ready. Brock, Happiny, and the rest of the Kalos citizens look at each other in worry as the soldiers surround the prince.

"Right," one of the soldiers begins. "You are under arrest for impersonating the prince."

"I am not impersonating anyone, you buffoon," Timothy growls as he shows the ring in his hand. "I am Prince Timothy of Kalos and I demand that you bring me whoever is responsible for terrorizing my people."

The guards chuckle in amusements as one says, "Would you look at that? He's really given himself into the illusion."

"There is no illusion," the prince snarls. "Now either you do as I command or you will face serious consequences."

"Oh shut up, you fool," another soldier says as he walks over and raises his sword at Timothy.

"Iron tail"! Timothy shouts.

Without hesitation, Electchu jumps from the cart at great speed and hits the upcoming soldier in the face with iron tail. The soldier groans in pain and drops his sword and Timothy quickly picks it up and points it at the other soldiers.

"Surely all of you are aware that the prince is constantly given fencing lessons and knowledge of the art of combat," the prince says as he takes his fighting stance. "If you are so foolish as to try to arrest me thinking I am not the prince then, by all means, come at me."

The soldiers merely smirk in amusement and one by one charge after Timothy. Unfortunately for those soldiers, the prince proves himself to be true to his word as one by one he disarms them either by forcing them to drop their swords or give their sword-wielding arms good but not serious cuts. All the soldiers and the royal provisioner look at him in fear as they are amazed by his skill with the sword. Timothy turns to the royal provisioner and gives him another menacing glare.

"In case it isn't clear to you, you have sealed your fate as to whether or not I'm going to have you imprisoned along with the rest of this lot when I return to the castle," the prince declares.

The royal provisioner whimpers in fear until he suddenly smirks confidently. Without warning, more soldiers come with swords and spears aimed at Timothy and Electchu. The two of them grow worried as they begin to realize that they won't be able to best all of them at once.

"Take them down," the leading soldier commands.

Before either them can charge, however, they are suddenly interrupted by the crowd throwing rotten fruits, snowballs and rocks at the soldiers. Timothy looks around in amazement as he sees all the citizens throwing these things while their Pokemon attack through various abilities.

"Run for it, Your Highness!" an old man calls out.

Timothy nods in understanding and quickly looks around for a way out. Suddenly, he feels someone grab him from behind and he turns around to see Brock lifting him onto the cart with Happiny and Electchu.

"You better hold on to something, Your Majesty," he orders quickly as he turns to the Gogoat, grabs the rails and shouts, "Hyah!"

The Gogoat bleats loudly and gets on its hind legs for a moment before it quickly starts running, carrying the cart with Timothy, Electchu, Brock, and Happiny on it. The soldiers only have a moment to get away before the prince and his friends pass by them and ride away farther into the city.

"Don't let them get away!" The royal provisioner shouts as the soldiers chase after them despite knowing that the Gogoat is too fast for any of them. They only run for a moment before they stop and give up knowing that they will never catch up. The people and their Pokemon cheer joyously, thrilled to see their prince escape and quickly disperse before the soldiers think of stealing the food that was just given to them. The Royal Provisioner's eyes widen in fear as he turns to the soldiers.

"What are your orders, sir?" One of the soldiers asks despite knowing full well what the answer is.

The Royal Provisioner gulps in fear before taking a deep breath and reluctantly answers, "It appears that we have no choice but to bring the captain and the sergeant into this."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Even with Odyssey secretly telling Ash what to do using his telepathy, Ash has been struggling drastically to keep his cool. As soon as breakfast was over, Markenal was quick to order Ash to come with him for his royal duties. True to Timothy's ranting the day before, the head of the household proved to be relentless with forcing Ash to pay attention to all of his various lectures. From trigonometry to astronomy, to fencing, to chemistry, Ash was overwhelmed with all of the information that he does not understand a shred of. In reality, Ash barely understood a few words Markenal says given that his education is only limited to what he knows about all sorts of Pokemon all over the world. Serena, on the other hand, has been in bliss the entire time. To take part in lectures at a royal study made her happy beyond words. In her mind, she secretly treasures every piece of information Markenal says to her and the pauper that she thinks is her fiance.

It takes all of Ash's energy and willpower to appear close enough to look like he's paying attention so that neither the royal tutor or Princess Serena can notice his struggle. Through his telepathy, Odyssey has been making sure that Ash has been staying awake despite never appearing in the same room, but in truth, Ash has another reason to stay awake. With Serena sitting next to him and intently listening to what Markenal is saying with a cheerful smile, Ash wants to give it his all to not appear childish or dumb in the presence of the princess. Part of this is for the sake of Timothy for when he and Ash switch back, but as much as Ash wouldn't admit it, to Odyssey, Pikachu or even himself, he's also doing this because he has admittedly started to grow fond of her after the time they spent last night flying with Aloe.

And yet, the fact that he is growing so fond of the princess worried him. The more he thinks about it, the more he wonders if he really is okay with switching places with Timothy when he finally comes back. The raven-haired pauper starts to feel sad at the thought that the actual prince who switched places before having the chance to even meet this wonderful woman is still destined to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her and have children with her.

As he thinks about the idea of Timothy and Serena getting married. A small thought comes to his mind.

" _Why do I care if she marries Prince Timothy?_ " He says in thought. " _After all, he is a prince and she is a princess and she probably would be disgusted if she found out that I am nothing more but a penniless peasant. What reason would she have to want to...marry me?_ "

Ash begins to blush at the idea and quickly looks down to keep Markenal and Serena from noticing his face.

" _Come on, Ash, this is ridiculous,_ " Ash thinks to himself. " _You can't seriously think you would want to actually marry Serena, do you? There have to be hundreds of reasons as to why that is a terrible idea even if you take out the fact that she is betrothed to another man. I mean she is a princess who could choose any man of high class she could want if she wasn't already in a marriage agreement with the prince. Why would she even consider for a split second to intentionally spend one moment with a penniless man like you?_ "

"Timothy?"

Ash snaps out of his train of thought and turns to Serena who looks at him with a concerned look.

"Huh? I'm sorry what's up?" He asks.

"Sir Markenal's lecture is over," Serena answers.

Ash returns to the rest of his surroundings to see Markenal staring down at him with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. Ash chuckles nervously as he realizes he drifted too far into his thoughts.

"I hope you didn't miss the entire lecture, sire," the tutor says in a cold monotone voice.

Ash's unease grows until he hears Odyssey's voice again.

" _You might have, boy, but I didn't,_ " the Lucario says secretly. " _Say yes and I will take it from here._ "

Quick to get out of trouble, Ash turns back to Markenal and quickly nods, yes.

"Really?" Markenal says unconvinced. "Then perhaps a little exercise of the potion I just lectured on may prove your ability to doze off and listen at the same time. Come along."

Calum who has been standing by the door to the potion room snickers mischievously as Ash gulps and reluctantly stands up and follows the head of the household to the potion table. Serena follows suit interested as the poor man awaits Odyssey's instructions.

" _Do exactly as I say and you will be fine,_ " Odyssey growls from the other side of the door.

"Right," Ash whispers as Serena and Markenal stare at him.

"Well?" the old man says with a wave of his hand. "You may begin."

" _Right, first take the blue powder on your left side and put a pinch of it on the cup,_ " Odyssey instructions.

"Blue powder?" Ash asks worryingly. "Where is that?"

The prince's Lucario facepalms hard and groans irritated.

" _On your left side,_ " Odyssey growls.

Ash turns his head to see a small bottle filled with blue powder. He sighs in relief quietly for he opens the bottle takes a small amount of the powder and puts it on the cup.

" _Good,_ " Odyssey says clearly already annoyed. " _Now pour water into the cup until it's about halfway and then take a red pebble from the bottled cup on your right side._ "

Ash quietly obeys the Lucario and starts to become more comfortable as he follows instructions quicker and quicker with each step even though he has no idea what he is making, to begin with, or what is the purpose of him or, for that matter, Timothy to learn it. As he works, Serena begins to smile, amazed by the raven-haired man's work on the potion while Markenal appears to look somewhat intrigued with how quickly the man disguised as the prince is working on it. Even Calem starts to frown at how impressive Ash looks in the presence of the princess.

" _Finally,_ " Odyssey says with a sigh. " _Stir the cup gently and then show it to Markenal and the princess._ "

Ash lets out his own sigh as he finishes the last instructions, picks up the cup and presents it to Serena and the prince's tutor. Markenal leans his head to examine the creation very closely and sits back up and merely gives Ash a simple nod with his eyes closed.

"Very good, Your Highness," he says bluntly.

Ash and Odyssey let out a sigh of relief simultaneously while Serena looks at the potion too.

"Wow, that looks amazing, Timothy," she says.

Ash blushes at her compliment. Calem suddenly fumes with anger from seeing the man he thinks is the prince blush at the princess' compliment.

"Now, what's so amazing about that," he suddenly says catching everyone's attention.

"Sergeant, know your place," Markenal says calmly yet firmly. "Knowing how to make such form of alchemy is imperative to becoming a king."

"Poppycock," Calem berates as he takes the cup from Ash's hand. "What good would doing that do when ruling a kingdom.

Markenal's eyes widen at the site of Calem holding the potion recklessly and says, "Careful with that sergeant, it could -"

But before the old man can finish his sentence, the potion explodes just as Calem holds it close to his face. Ash, Serena, and Markenal look in shock as smoke covers the area where Calem is until it disperses to show the sergeant's face covered in soot. Everyone freezes in place until Markenal's surprised look turns back into his cold professional one and he clears his throat.

"Perhaps the prince isn't the only one who could learn a thing or two about paying attention in my study," he says in his monotone voice.

Suddenly, Serena covers her mouth as she begins to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of the embarrassed sergeant. Ash becomes more comfortable and laughs too while Calem feels ashamed at the sight of them laughing at him.

"I am so sorry, Sir Calem," Serena says apologetically in mid-laughter. "It was just so unexpected and you look silly covered in soot."

It takes all of Calem's willpower not to angrily blow up for the sake of the beautiful women in front of him. He takes a deep breath and says, "Think nothing of it, Your Majesty. I'm sure my blunder looks hilarious from your perspective."

Serena nods in understanding as her giggles quiet down and she takes out a handkerchief.

"Please, allow me," she says as she walks over to him and starts wiping his face.

Where it not for the soot covering his face, Serena could see the sergeant blush furiously at the touch of her hand against his face, but the moment is instantly interrupted for him to see Ash cleaning his face as well.

"Let me help too," Ash says politely. "I mean it was my potion anyway."

While any normal person would be thankful for someone to be as apologetic has Ash, the feel of Ash cleaning Calem's face destroys whatever joy he felt from Serena doing the same made his blood boil. In his mind, he wishes to simply grab Ash by the throat and snap his neck where he stands just so that Serena can the only person to clean him up. Finally, both Ash and Serena finish cleaning Calem's face and he walks over to a bucket of water to rinse what's left of the soot. Serena gives Ash a sweet look for aiding her which only frustrates Calem more until Markenal clears his throat.

"Very well," he says before turning to Ash. "Your Highness, this concludes your lessons for today. You and the princess may spend the rest of the day before tonight's banquet however you wish. As usual, I expect both of you to arrive at the dining hall at the proper time."

Without another word, Ash and Serena nod in understanding as they exit Markenal's study with Calem following behind Serena. Odyssey quickly runs away from the doorway just in time for Ash to open the door where the Lucario is walking toward them casually as if he just happens to be passing by.

" _Master, I trust your lessons went well?_ " Odyssey says telepathically for everyone to hear.

"Uh, yes, they did, Odyssey," Ash answers, playing along to Odyssey's act. "I...uh...trust the rest of my Pokemon are well at the castle gardens?"

" _Indeed they are,_ " Odyssey answers.

Suddenly, Serena's eyes widen and she turns to Ash.

"Hey, that gives me an idea," she says excitedly. "Maybe now is a good time that I meet the rest of your Pokemon, Timothy?"

Ash turns to Serena and hesitates before he says, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. If you will follow me to the royal gardens."

Odyssey frowns, feeling that introducing the princess to the rest of Timothy's Pokemon should be his job and not the pauper disguised as him, but before he can speak, Calem gets an idea and steps in.

"If I may, Your Highness," Calem says stepping between Serena and Ash. "It has been some time since my Absol has had a battle against your Gardevoir, Shockwave. Perhaps Her Highness would like to see our Pokemon in action?"

Ash and Odyssey stop walking and look at each other concerned. Calem grins at their reaction while Serena looks intrigued.

"Wow, an Absol and a Gardevoir in action?" She asks enthusiastically. "That sounds exciting."

Calem's grin grows and he turns back to the raven-haired man and says. "Surely His Highness would like to show his skill in a Pokemon battle to his fiance."

Ash feels his heart leap at the idea of Serena as his fiance, but the rest of his mind is struggling to respond, knowing that the sergeant is suggesting a Pokemon battle using a Pokemon that isn't even his. He and Odyssey look at each other again before Ash turns to him.

"Uh, if it's all the same to you, Sergeant, I think it's better that we hold that battle off for another day. We should focus solely on Princess Serena meeting my Pokemon fir -"

"Are you seriously refusing me, Prince Timothy?" Calem says mockingly. "That is so unlike you."

"H-hey, know your place, Sergeant," Ash says trying to sound commanding like Markenal.

"Very well, Your Highness," Calem says mockingly. "Your Gardevoir wouldn't be able to handle another major loss, anyway."

Calem walks ahead of everyone with a proud look. Ash grows irritated at his teasing even though the sergeant said that thinking he is Shockwave's trainer. Serena notices and quickly places her hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't worry about it, Timothy," she says calmly. "You don't have to battle him if you don't want to."

But Ash doesn't listen to the princess and instead walks over to Calem and says, "You know what, why not? After I show all my Pokemon to the princess let's have a battle."

" _No!_ " Odyssey protest to telepathically we're only Ash can hear him. "That is a terrible idea!"

Calem, however, grins mischievously again and says, all right then. "One hour then, Your Highness. And I hope you've trained Shockwave well enough this time."

Without another word, the sergeant walks away and Ash stands tall, satisfied with what he just did. Odyssey facepalms again while Serena looks uneasy. Finally, Ash turns around and his toothy grin returns.

"Right," he begins. "Why don't you stop by your quarters and bring Sylveon and Fennekin with you, Serena. Sound good?"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds like fun," Serena says with a smile despite still feeling concerned with Ash's recent actions. "I'll meet you at the gardens then, Timothy."

"Great," Ash says happily as the princess walks down the hall heading to her room. As soon as she is far away, Odyssey walks over to Ash angrily.

" _You imbecile!_ " Odyssey barks telepathically. " _What's in heaven's name could have possessed you to accept that battle?! Shockwave is not your Pokemon and you probably have never had a real Pokemon battle a day in your life!_ "

"Actually, I have," Ash counters. "I used to battle with Pikachu against some kids and their Pokemon at my old village before my parents died."

" _Little battles with an electric mouse is not the same thing as going against the sergeant and his Absol,_ " Odyssey snarls.

"I know that," Ash says. "But don't worry, I know a lot about Gardevoirs and Absols from books, so I know all about the general strengths and weaknesses. "

" _Knowledge from a book is not in the same thing as experience in a real battle between a Gardevoir like Shockwave or Sergeant Calem's Absol,_ " Odyssey rebukes. " _I would hope that whatever books you read includes pointing out that psychic attacks have no effect against a dark Pokemon making Shockwave's psychic and psybeam attacks useless?_ "

"Well, of course, I know that," Ash says. "But we should have other advantages against something like Absol. Does Shockwave have any fairy-type moves?"

" _Yes, he does,_ " Odyssey answers. " _He has_ disarming _voice and moonblast. But it doesn't matter, because the sergeant's Absol has superior speed. He always orders his Absol to dodge any move master and Shockwave throw at him with quick attack and gains the upper hand using sword dance slash and night slash. They always win. That's why the sergeant made the challenge because he and the prince have an ongoing rivalry between themselves and the Sergeant's Absol and Shockwave in particular. You just absent-mindedly decided to act in the middle of a conflict that's not even yours and you are officially going to look like a fool on behalf of my master._ "

"No, I won't," Ash says confidently. "In fact, I would bet on my house that I will seriously damage the Sergeant's Absol if not completely take him down with Shockwave."

" _Oh, really? And what in the world makes you so sure?_ " Odyssey growls.

"Just take me to the castle gardens," Ash says coincidently. 'I want to discuss a strategy that Pikachu and I have done at home with Shockwave. I think he will find to be a nifty idea."

The Lucario glares angrily at the poor, raven-haired man before he sighs and reluctantly guides him and his Pikachu back to the castle gardens.

45 minutes later, Ash, Pikachu, and Shockwave are standing in the Pokemon battlefield in the middle of the royal garden waiting for Sergeant Calem and his Absol while Serena sits on one of the benches with Holly, Sylveon, and Fennekin on one side if the field while Howl, Aloe, Sonata and Odyssey stand in the other side of the field. Ash has spent 15 minutes discussing strategy with the prince's Gardevoir before the princess arrived with her Pokemon and handmaiden. The remainder of Timothy's Pokemon where quick to greet Serena happily much to her joy. Serena and Aloe pretended to meet for the first time with Odyssey standing so close to them and not knowing of their time together with Ash last night. Serena even presented the Pokemon with a basket full of poke puffs for them to enjoy with Pikachu, Sylveon, and Fennekin.

As Ash and Shockwave wait for their opponents, Serena stares at the raven-haired man, still worried about him. Holly is quick to notice and clears her throat.

"My lady, are you feeling alright?" She asks.

Serena doesn't say anything right away, then she takes a deep breath and says, "I'm worried about the outcome of this battle. I fear that Prince Timothy will definitely lose given the major strategic disadvantage that psychic Pokemon have with dark types. Because he accepted the challenge, logic dictates that he might be humiliated in this battle and that might reflect what kind of ruler he might be when we are king and queen. The sergeant practically bullied him into a battle in front of me after all."

Holly merely chuckles at her mistresses' worries and pats her on the shoulder saying, "I'm afraid this is normal with men. Not all of them are very bright when it comes to matters like showing brute strength between each other. It is so rare to find a man of a calm and strategic mind."

Holly's words do not comfort Serena, however, as she once again puts her hand on the ribbon around her neck and grabs it nervously as her eyes are fixed on Ash. Sylveon and Fennekin notice their master's distress and nudge her with their heads. Serena turns to her to Pokemon and a small smile forms on her face as she pets both of them appreciatively.

Finally, Calem and Absol walk over to the other side of the field with confident grins on their faces. The sergeant cracks his neck while his four-legged Pokemon stretches and growls menacingly and confidently at Shockwave. The Gardevoir silently growls back at his long-time rival and Ash puts his hand on his shoulder to comfort the prince's Pokemon.

"Remember what we discussed, Shockwave," the pauper says. "I know I'm not your trainer, but I need you to trust me. I know we're going to take down that Absol if we trust each other. Can I count on you on that?"

"Gaaaarrrrrr," Shockwave replies, nodding at Ash.

"Alright, let's take down that Absol!" Ash says confidently.

"Gardevoir," Shockwave shouts.

"Pika!" Pikachu says happily.

Serena looks at Ash, surprised by his confidence but then begins to smile admiringly. Even Sylveon smiles and amusement at Pikachu's support for his master making Fennekin displeased.

"You seem a little pumped today, Your Majesty," Calem says in amusement. "Do you actually think you will win this time?"

"You bet," Ash says. "Nothing is going to stop me from winning today."

Calem merely snickers at Ash arrogantly.

" _This will be almost too easy,_ " he thinks. " _Within a couple of minutes I will not only defeat the prince once again but maybe this will catch the princess' attention and she might become more interested in me. If I can't have her, then I can at least humiliate the man who thinks he will have her before father and I dispose of them both._ "

Over at the side where Timothy's Pokemon are, Odyssey steps in, raises his paw and speaks for everyone to hear.

" _I will be the referee,_ " he says. " _This will be a one-on-one battle between Prince Timothy and Sergeant Calem. The battle will be over when either side's Pokemon is unable to battle. Are you ready?_ "

"Ready," Ash says.

"Ready," Calem says proudly.

" _Battle_ begin _,_ " Odyssey announces.

"Alright, Shockwave, use Disarming Voice," Ash calls out.

"Gaaarrrdevoir!" Shockwave shouts as a group of colorful sound waves come out of his mouth and head straight to Absol.

"I figured as much," Calem says with a sigh. "Absol, dodge using Quick Attack."

With a smug grin, Absol jumps into action and easily dodges the disarming voice and rams his head right into Shockwave. Shockwave groans in pain as Absol runs back to Calem's side, pleased with his handiwork. Ash frowns as he thinks about his next move.

"This guy is good," Ash says to himself as he scratches his chin. "Shockwave, can you carry on?"

"Gardevoir," Shockwave replies determinedly.

"All right, then let's carry out our plan," Ash announces. "Shockwave, prepare to use psybeam."

Odyssey, Aloe, Howl, Sonata, Holly, Fennekin, Sylveon, and Serena all widen their eyes in worry. Calem and Absol, on the other hand, both chuckle in amusement.

"Timothy, what are you doing?" Serena calls out. "Psychic moves are not effective against dark types."

But Ash doesn't seem to listen to the princess as he keeps his confident grin while Shockwave prepares a psybeam.

"I guess my teasing made that stupid prince more reckless than usual," the sergeant says in amusement. "Absol, quick attack again!"

Without hesitation, Absol jumps into action, charging after the prince's Gardevoir again. Shockwave, however, stands still as he continues to build up the psybeam. Everyone rooting for Ash watches in worry including Serena who holds onto her ribbon again. Calem grins, excited to see the man he thinks is the prince be humiliated in the presence of the princess. Absol is a few seconds away from Shockwave before Ash makes another command.

"Now! Fire on the ground!" He orders.

"What?!" Calem, Serena, Holly, and Odyssey shout.

Without hesitation, Shockwave fires his psybeam right on the ground in front of him causing the entire floor to break. Absol loses his footing and trips on the rubble, canceling is quick attack as he tumbles to the ground.

"Use disarming voice again, quick!" Ash commands.

Shockwave grins excitedly again as he takes it deep breath and shoots out another set of colorful sound waves. The attack hits Absol, sending the dark Pokemon flying into the air and lands right next to Calem, groaning in pain. The sergeant stands helplessly as Absol struggles to get up. Everyone else looks at Ash speechless has he and Pikachu look at Shockwave proudly.

"Nice job, Shockwave," Ash compliments.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says encouragingly.

"Gaaaarrrrrr," Shockwave growls proudly.

Serena sighs in relief and quietly says, "Thank goodness. That was such a clever move."

Calem grinds his teeth in irritation as he watches the princess look so relieved to see the raven-haired man get the upper hand. He turns to Absol and asks, "Can you continue?"

"Absol," Absol answers determinedly.

"All right, then let's take off the kid gloves," Calum growls. "Use sword dance them follow with night slash!"

Absol growls and a dozen swords appear around the dark Pokemon briefly before they disappear and Absol glows red before his horn glows purple and with a wave of his head, a purple slash flies over toward Shockwave and hits him square on the chest. Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Holly, Sylveon, Fennekin, Odyssey, Aloe, Howl, and Sonata gasp in worry as the Gardevoir gets down on one knee, struggling to keep himself from falling down.

"Shockwave, no!" Ash calls out helplessly.

"Oh no," Serena says worrying as she holds on to her ribbon again. "What are they going to do?"

"I'm not sure if there's anything they can do, my lady," Holly says. "Dark attacks are super effective against psychic Pokemon and I doubt there's much Prince Timothy can do if Sergeant Calem won't fall for the same trick twice."

Ash grinds his teeth frustratedly. He knows that if he tries to hit Absol with a fairy attack, Absol will just dodge it, and there's only so much he can do with psychic attacks.

"What do I do?" He asks himself. "Shockwave only has two other abilities that are Moonbeam and psychic, so that just leaves me with another psychic ability and another fairy ability available. But I can't hit him with a fairy attack if he's so quick and it's not like I can use his psychic powers to stop the attack...or can't I?"

"Absol, use night slash again!" Calem orders.

Once again, Absol's horn glows purple and with a flick of his head, a large slash flies right toward Shockwave. Ash becomes nervous and takes a deep breath before he sees the rubble from Shockwave's psybeam and gets an idea.

"Shockwave, use psychic to make a barrier with the rubble then fire another disarming voice" he calls out.

Shockwave looks at the pauper disguised as his master in confusion before he mentally shrugs. With a deep breath, the Gardevoir's eyes glow blue with his gaze fixed on the ground. Ash gulps nervously as a blue glow surrounds the rubble and Shockwave lifts them up and pieces them together to make a barrier. The night slash hits the barrier and it explodes causing a dusty explosion. Absol, Calem, Shockwave, and Ash struggle to see anything from the dust, but with his eyes shut, the Gardevoir fires another disarming voice as straight as he can and it miraculously hits Absol, causing the dark Pokemon to fly in the air again and plummet to the ground, struggling to get up.

When the dust clears everyone stares in amazement as they see that Ash's plan worked.

"What?! That's impossible!" Calem shouts. "You can't do that!"

"Apparently, I can," Ash says with a grin. "Now, Shockwave, finish with moonblast!"

Shockwave grins once again as he takes a deep breath and a white beam forms in front of his mouth. The beam grows bigger and bigger until it reaches its limit and the Gardevoir fires it straight at Absol.

"Absol, Dodge now!" Caleb shouts desperately.

But it is no use. Absol is still disoriented from the last attack and only has a moment to open his eyes to watch helplessly as the moonblast engulfs him. The beam explodes on impact and a large puff of smoke appears covering everyone's vision for a few seconds until it eventually clears to reveal Absol lying on the ground with swirling eyes.

Everyone stares at the fainted, dark Pokemon before turning to Odyssey who takes a moment before snapping out of his shock and says, " _I can't believe I am saying this, but Absol is unable to battle which makes Prince Timothy and Shockwave the winner._ "

"All right!" Ash shouts as he and Pikachu jump up and down in excitement.

"Gardevoir!" Shockwave shouts triumphantly.

"Wow, they did it!" Serena says happily as Sylveon and Fennekin cheer. "That was amazing!"

"Indeed, my lady," Holly admits. "I have truly never seen a Pokemon battle like that."

The rest of Timothy's Pokemon run over to Shockwave and congratulate him happily. Meanwhile, Calem gets down on his knees shocked as he stares at Absol.

"I...lost?" He manages to say. "He really beat me? And...and in front of her?"

He looks up and helplessly watches Serena run over to Ash and cheerfully congratulate him making the raven-haired man blush. The sergeant's shock turns into bitter anger as Aloe flies over to Absol and bring some back to consciousness using heal pulse. The dark Pokemon groans as he checks his surroundings and realizes what happened before turning to his master ashamedly. He licks Calem's hand, hoping to cheer him up, but the sergeant just pulls his hand away and stands up.

"Let's go, Absol," Calem mutters.

Absol hangs his head in shame as he reluctantly follows his master out of the castle gardens. Meanwhile, everyone has finished congratulating Ash and Shockwave as Odyssey steps forward to the man disguised as his master.

" _How did you come up with using psybeam on the ground?_ " He asks telepathically.

Ash hesitates and turns to Pikachu who looks back at him with an uneasy look. In truth, they used the attack before when battling a kid named Trevor when his Bunnelby used dig and so Ash had Pikachu use iron tail on the ground to force his opponent off the ground. But because Serena and her company are present, he makes up a lie.

"I...uh...read it in a book once," Ash fibs. "There was a story of a battle where a trainer used an attack on the ground to gain the upper hand. I just decided to try it and see if that would work against Absol."

"Wow," Serena says intrigued. "And how did you come up with stopping the night slash by manning a barrier using psychic?"

"Honestly, I was just thinking outside of the box," Ash answers truthfully. "Sometimes you just have to think of using your Pokemon's abilities in ways that they are not usually meant to be used."

Serena smiles, satisfied with his answer.

"Of course," she says. "You really are an amazing person, Timothy."

Once again, Ash feels a slight pain in his heart, wishing the beautiful princess would call him by his real name. He shakes it off before he replies.

"It's nothing, really," he says humbly. "I bet even you can do it if you wanted to try."

Serena's happy face disappears and she looks away nervously.

"I'm afraid you give me too much credit, good sir", she says. "I'm afraid I have very little experience in Pokemon battling though I have read many stories of such things and many books about Pokemon and their various abilities, strengths, and weaknesses."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try," Ash says encouragingly. "After all, you do have two Pokemon yourself that would battle with you if you ever wanted to."

"Not quite. Sylveon does not battles," Serena counters. "Fennekin likes to battle with some of the other Pokemon from my father's castle back in Kanto from time to time, but I've never been allowed to partake in real battles with my Pokemon just because I am a princess."

"Fennekin," Fennekin says sadly.

"Well, then why don't we have a battle with you and Fennekin?" Ash asks encouragingly. "I mean, just because you're a princess shouldn't mean you can't partake in battles or use your Pokemon to defend yourself."

Odyssey raises an eyebrow at the poor man's suggestion. Holly and Serena look at each other concerned as they turn back to Ash.

"Timothy, are you sure that's a good idea?" Serena asks.

"Sure, why not?" Ash answers with a toothy grin. "I don't think you're too old to learn how to have a Pokemon battle and if you say you've read a lot about it, then you've probably got the gist of what happens even without watching my battle with Sergeant Calem. Besides, even if your father apparently deemed it inappropriate for a lady of your status to battle with your Pokemon, I don't."

Serena's eyes widen surprised. She couldn't believe that the man she thinks she is engaged to would dismiss such restrictions based on who she is without question. A small blush emerges on her cheeks and she finds herself smiling again, touched by his encouragement.

"Well, when you put it that way how can I refuse?" She says with an excited smile. "Although, I do ask that Fennekin and I battle a Pokemon that can go easy on us and has less experience."

"Hmmmm, that's a good point, now that you mention it," Ash says as he turns to Timothy's Pokemon and considers that all of them might be too powerful for someone as inexperienced as Fennekin. "Well, then how about you battle with me and Pika - I mean Electchu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu says in agreement.

"Really? That would be great," Serena says enthusiastically. "Fennekin, would you like that?"

"Fennekin," Fennekin answers determinedly has she glares at the yellow mouse that her friend and surrogate sister, Sylveon has taken a liking to. Pikachu looks at his opponent nervously while Sylveon frowns at Fennekin's demeanor.

"Alright, then let's do it," Serena says as she runs over to the other side of the battlefield with a lively smile followed by Fennekin.

Ash smiles fondly at the princess' glee before he snaps out of it and returns to his spot on the field. Holly and Sylveon return to their spots on the sidelines while all of Timothy's Pokemon return to the other side except for Odyssey.

" _Don't you think you are overstepping your bounds, young man?_ " The Lucario asks warningly.

"Ah, there's no sense in me not letting the princess have any fun with Pokemon battling, Ash says with a wave of his hand. "Besides, this way we'll know if she actually likes or dislikes Pokemon battling so the prince will know ahead of time when he comes back."

" _If he comes back,_ " Odyssey mutters to himself with a worried look as he walks over to his original spot and reluctantly announces, " _This is a one-on-one battle between Princess Serena and Prince Timothy. The battle will be over when either side's Pokemon are unable to battle. Are the competitors ready?_ "

"Ready," Ash says.

Serena takes a deep breath before she smiles determinedly and answers, "Ready."

" _Very well,"_ Odyssey says. " _Battle begin._ "

"All right," Ash says excitedly. "Electchu, use Quick attack!"

Pikachu gives Fennekin a determined look as he quickly runs toward the fox Pokemon and hits her straight on the head. Fennekin flies into the air and lands on all four of her feet still looking at the mouse Pokemon with an eager look.

"Wow, Electchu is pretty fast too," Serena observes.

"Alright, Electchu, use iron tail!" Ash commands.

Pikachu turns his tail into iron and he runs toward Fennekin.

"Okay, what should I use for this?" Serena asks herself and thought before she gets an idea. "Fennekin counter with scratch."

Fennekin doesn't hesitate to obey as she charges at Pikachu with her left, front paw glowing White. The scratch and the iron tail collide bringing the two Pokemon into a standstill until Pikachu swats at Fennekin again and successfully hits her on the face making her fall to the ground.

"Fennekin!" Serena cries out worryingly has Fennekin struggles to get up. "Can you keep going?"

"Fennekin!" Fennekin replies, feeling pumped.

"Okay, Fennekin, use flamethrower," Serena commands.

With a growl, Fennekin shoots a string of fire straight at Pikachu.

"Dodge and use iron tail one more time," Ash calls out.

Pikachu dodges the flamethrower with ease and runs over to Fennekin to hit her again with iron tail. The fox Pokemon tumbles to the ground and this time struggles to get up worrying her honey blond master.

"Fennekin!" Serena calls out again as Fennekin struggles to get up. "Oh, what do I do? I don't know what to do at a time like this."

Holly and Sylveon look equally worried as Fennekin groans in pain.

"Serena," Ash calls out. "Stay calm. You have to work together with Fennekin and believe in her. Trust in your Pokemon."

"I don't know if I can," Serena says.

"Yes you can," Ash encourages. "Trust in Fennekin and her power and you can do anything you put your mind to together. Don't give up until it's over."

Serena's eyes widen at Ash's last sentence.

"Don't give up until it's over…" She says as she freezes into place. "That sounds so familiar."

She turns to Ash who still gives her an encouraging, toothy grin. A flow of memories swirls through Serena's head as she remembers a certain day from when she was very young before she even met Fennekin. Finally, Serena takes a deep breath and turns to her Pokemon.

"Fennekin," she says. "I believe in you. I know with the two of us we can beat Timothy and Electchu. I've known you since I was a little girl and you and Sylveon have been on my side through thick and thin and I can never repay that. So just keep going and together there is nothing that can stop us."

Encouraged by her master's words, Fennekin smile and stands up, facing Pikachu.

"Fen," the fox Pokemon says taking a fighting stance.

"There you go, Serena," Ash says before turning to Pikachu. "Alright buddy, let's use Quick attack again."

Pikachu doesn't hesitate to race toward Fennekin once again. But this time, Serena isn't worried and instead gets an idea.

"All right, Fennekin," she says. "When I say now, spin around using flamethrower. That way, we should be able to hit him when he attacks."

"Fennekin," Fennekin says in understanding.

The princess and her fox Pokemon wait patiently as Pikachu runs toward Fennekin with incredible speed. Serena doesn't blink once has the mouse Pokemon gets closer and closer until finally…

"Now!" Serena shouts.

Without hesitation, Fennekin starts using flamethrower and spins all around herself until an entire whirlpool of fire emerges all around her. Pikachu's eyes widen and he tries to stop his attack, but he is too late as he runs fried into the fire and gets burned instantly. He flies backward and tumbles to the ground groaning in pain, surprising Ash.

"Pikac- I mean Electchu, are you okay?" He asks.

"Way to go, Fennekin," Serena says.

But as soon as she finishes praising Fennekin, she realizes that the fox Pokemon is still inside the whirlpool of fire. Serena starts to grow concerned until she sees a bright light shining inside the fire. Without warning, a glowing figure grows out from the fire to reveal a taller fox looking Pokemon standing on two legs and holding a stick that is on fire. Everyone stares in amazement before Ash laughs excitedly at this moment.

"Oh wow," he says enthusiastically. "Fennekin evolved into a Braixen!"

Serena's mouth hangs open until she smiles brightly in joy.

"Fenne - I mean Braixen, that is wonderful!" she cheers.

"Braixen," Braixen replies with a smile.

"Alright, let's keep on going," Serena says. "Braixen, use flamethrower one more time!"

Braixen takes out her stick and aims it at Pikachu. Instead of firing directly at him, however, she starts making circles with it as fire shoots out, hitting Pikachu.

"Wow, what was that?" Serena asks.

"That would be Fire Spin," Odyssey answers.

"Oh wow. You learned a new move, Braixen," Serena says excitedly.

"Braix," Braixen says proudly.

"Well, we're not going down that easily," Ash says. "Electchu, use iron tail."

Pikachu jumps in the air and his tail turns into iron once again. Serena watches the mouse charge at Braixen in the air.

"Which command should I use?" She asks herself until she gets another idea. "Braixen, catch Electchu's tail."

Ash looks at the honey blonde woman surprised as Braixen lifts her hand to catch Pikachu. Just then, however, Braixen's eyes glow blue and Pikachu suddenly freezes in mid-air. A blue glow surrounds the yellow Mouse as he stares at the fox Pokemon helplessly.

" _I don't believe it,_ " Odyssey says. " _She learned psychic too_?"

Pikachu's eyes widen at the news while Braixen grins mischievously.

"Alright, Braixen," Serena says. "Now finish him off."

All too happy to comply, Braixen lifts Pikachu higher in the air and forces him to slam into the ground hard. Then she lifts him up and slams him into the ground 3 more times before she finally stops and the dust clears to reveal Pikachu lying on the ground with swirly eyes.

" _Electchu is unable to battle,_ " Odyssey announces. " _That makes Braixen and Princess Serena the winner._ "

Serena freezes in place again and her eyes widen as she says, "I...I won? I won! Oh my gosh, I won!"

"Congratulations, my lady!" Holly calls out as Serena runs over to Braixen and hugs her tightly.

"Oh, thank you so much, Braixen," she says happily.

"Braixen," Braixen replies happily as she hugs her master back.

Ash runs over to Pikachu's side and picks him up whispering, "Pikachu, are you alright?"

"Pika," Pikachu replies weekly with a small smile.

"You were great, buddy," Ash says with a smile before turning to Serena. "Congratulations, Serena!"

"Thank you so much, Timothy," Serena replies cheerfully as she and Braixen walk over to him.

Sylveon, meanwhile, jumps off the bench and runs over to Pikachu's side as Ash puts him down so that Aloe can heal him with heal pulse. The fairy type pokemon stares at the mouse Pokemon until the Latias successfully heals Pikachu and he slowly gets up and looks at her light blue eyes. Sylveon walks over to Pikachu and with a small smile, licks him on the face has a way of saying, good job trying. Pikachu blushes furiously and looks away from Sylveon much to her amusement.

"Awwww, isn't that adorable?" Serena coos. "Sylveon has grown to really, really like Electchu."

Sylveon blushes lightly at her master's words and runs over to Serena side in embarrassment. Braixen glares at Pikachu again, still disproving of him winning her little sister's affection. Ash, on the other hand, smiles in amusement.

"Yeah, I guess she is," he says.

Serena turns to Ash and smiles sweetly as she walks over to him.

"You know, I think I know how Sylveon is feeling," she says to the raven-haired man with her hands behind her back.

Ash blushes and avoids eye contact with her nervously.

"O-oh, really?" He asks scratching the back of his head.

Serena giggles cutely at his reaction.

"Why yes," she says. "In fact, I'd say it's romantic that my Sylveon would fall in love with my fiance's Pokemon. It's almost like it was meant to be."

Ash stutters, flustered at Serena's words. Before he can say anything, Serena takes another step closer to him, leans her head and gives him a light peck on the cheek. Ash freezes in place, much to Serena's amusement as she giggles again.

"Well, I think we better get ready for the banquet tonight," Serena says cheerfully. "See you then, Timothy, and thank you so much for my first battle."

Ash mutters out incoherent words as he waves back to Serena with a sheepish grin as she, Holly, Braixen and Sylveon leave the gardens. Both Ash and Pikachu have blissful looks until they turn around to find Odyssey with his arms crossed and a disapproving glare. Shockwave, Howl, Sonata, and Aloe have concerned looks as the prince's Lucario storms over to Ash and Pikachu.

" _What do you think you two are doing?_ " Odyssey growls.

"What?" Ash asks carelessly. "We know now that she likes partaking in Pokemon battles, right?"

" _And through that you made a memory of her first battle with her which included her Fennekin evolving and her thanking the man she thinks is her fiance with a kiss,_ " Odyssey snarls. " _An experience and kiss that should have been our master's!_ "

Howl, Shockwave, and Sonata reluctantly nod in agreement while Aloe looks away, secretly disagreeing with the Lucario.

"Well, so what if I did?" Ash challenges with a frown. "Prince Timothy is the one that's going to marry her, not me. He will have his whole life to make memories with Serena."

" _That's Princess Serena to you, citizen,_ " Odyssey barks. " _So long as she is your future queen, you will not call her so informally._ "

"Well, maybe she shouldn't be a queen," Ash argues.

Odyssey, Pikachu, Shockwave, Aloe, Howl, and Sonata look at the poor man surprised before Odyssey's anger grows.

" _What did you say?_ " He growls.

"You heard what I said," Ash says. "If she actually deserves to be his queen then Prince Timothy should have stayed here and earned his right to be in Serena's presence much less be her husband."

" _That's not your decision to make,_ " Odyssey counters.

"You're right, it's not my decision to make, but it should be Serena's," Ash counters back. "She should decide whether or not she can partake in things like Pokemon battles regardless of her title or gender. And she especially should decide for herself who she can marry because she deserves someone better than a coward like the prince."

"Like who?" The Lucario challenges.

Ash holds his tongue and looks away, uneasy. It takes a moment before Odyssey's eyes widen in realization and facepalms.

" _Son of a git,_ " he grumbles. " _You fell in love with her!_ "

"Well, so what if I did?!" Ash yells. "It's not my fault if she's so kind and compassionate and smart and a joy to be around. I don't care what the prince's reasons were to have us switch places. He was a complete fool to avoid getting to meet her. What good is he to her if he won't even give her the time of day?"

" _More than you will ever be!_ " Odyssey shouts. " _Master is a prince who will one day become king. Even if he makes a poor husband in your eye, that woman will want for nothing. What good is your attachment compared to that? Do you claim you can provide for her in your real life outside of the castle? Can you guarantee food and shelter and enough money to raise a family with her? Can you honestly tell me that you can make her happy with who you really are?_ "

Ash stares at the Lucario, hurt by his words. His eyes begin to water as he runs away with Pikachu following behind him. Odyssey takes a deep breath and turns around to find Aloe Shockwave, Sonata, and Howl looking at him disapprovingly.

" _What?!_ " He barks. " _Do you have anything to back up his argument? Is there anything you can say that would magically overturn the king's decision to have the princess marry our master? She already has someone and it's not the peasant._ "

"Laaaaaaaa," Aloe barks back.

" _I know his name is Ash,_ " The Lucario says annoyed. " _But do you really think the princess will care about that? She thinks the man she just kissed is the prince and not some pauper. Do you think she will be happy if she ever finds out that she's falling for a different person? That she might try to find a way out of the marriage agreement just to be with him no matter his lifestyle? No. No good would come from anything that_ fool _wishes just because he's infatuated with a woman far above his class._ "

Without another word, Odyssey storms further into the gardens frustrated. Shockwave, Howl, and Sonata look at each other before they walk away. But Aloe stays where she is, looking sadly at where Ash and Serena walked away and worries that she might have helped fan the flames of the romance between them in vain.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It takes all of his willpower and strength for the Royal Provisioner not to whimper cowardly for each step he takes toward the captain's quarters. The soldiers that were with him when he tried to have the man wearing the Seal of the King arrested follow him grimly, knowing what's in store. With a deep breath, the Royal Provisioner opens the door to reveal Powuru sharpening his sword while looking through maps of the kingdoms he plans to start a war against. The captain stops sharpening and puts down his sword without looking at his men.

"You were not summoned to my quarters, provisioner," he says bluntly.

"N-n-no, sir," the Royal Provisioner says. "But I have something to report."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Powuru says coldly as he stands up and walks toward the frightened, fat man. "Word has spread about the Royal Provisioner cowardly kneeling in front of a citizen and his electric rat who successfully fended off a dozen of my men and stole a cart full of my food."

"S-s-sir, please, allow me to explain," the Royal Provisioner begs.

"And why should I?" Powuru challenges angrily as he glares at the frightened man. "It seems all too clear that your occupation under my command has made you so fat that you barely have a spine worth spit."

"You don't understand," the Royal Provisioner weeps. "This wasn't just a man. He was acting like a nobleman. No, more than that, he was acting like a person of power. And he had the ring?"

"A ring?" Powuru sneers. "Do you honestly think a man wearing a ring gives him the right to take my plunder?"

"This wasn't just any ring, sir," the Royal Provisioner says. "It was the prince's ring. The Seal of the King."

At those words, Powuru's menacing glare fades. The Royal Provisioner feels a sense of relief as the captain loses his strong posture and takes several steps back until his back hits the desk. He turns around and with a look of shock and disbelief.

"Are you sure?" He manages to say. "This wasn't just some fake ring crafted by some clever smith?"

"There was no mistake, sir," The Royal Provisioner says. "There is no ring like it. Anyone who has glimpsed at it before would recognize it instantly. It's the great Seal of the King."

"I see," Powuru says with a frown. "So it was the prince the Sergeant and I threw out."

The Royal Provisioner takes the captain's realization as a beacon of hope and stands up.

"If it pleases you, sir, send me to retrieve the prince," he requests. "I will -"

But as he speaks, Powuru grabs his sword and stabs the royal provisioner straight in the throat. The fat man chokes on his own blood as he grabs the sword trying to get it out of his throat which does no more than cause him to cut his own hands before his soul leaves his body. The soldiers whimper in fear as Powuru removes the sword from the Royal Provisioner's neck and returns to his desk.

"You will do nothing," he says firmly to the corpse before he turns to the guards. "Feed the blob to the Houndoom. I'm sure they will appreciate the taste of man flesh before the war to come."

"Y-y-yes, sir," they all say as they take the body and drag it away, leaving a trail of blood as they leave.

Powuru sighs frustratedly as he sits down and rubs his face. He struggles to keep his anger in check as his mistake fills his mind. Suddenly, he starts banging on the table angrily and lets out a loud, exasperated cry. He turns the desk over in rage when he hears a knock on the door.

"What?!" he yells.

The door opens to reveal Calem with a collected look on his face.

"Oh, it's you," Powuru sneers at his son. "Perhaps you are aware of our little mistake?"

"I am," Calem says.

"We need to find the prince fast," the captain growls. "The last thing we want is for Markenal to find out."

"Actually, that might not be necessary," Calem says. "I happen to have some good news and some interesting news."

Powuru's wrathful tantrum fades into intrigue at Calem's words.

"Go on," he orders.

Calem turns his head around and makes a head gesture before entering. Following him is none other than Markenal looking at Powuru with a business look in his eye.

"Ah, Sir Markenal," Powuru says respectfully. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, captain," Markenal says with a wave of his hand. "I'm here to offer you a deal."

Powuru raises his eyebrow and turns to Calem who clears his throat.

"It appears the head of the household figured out on his own that the prince was missing," he explains.

"And it was all too easy," Markenal states. "I may be old, but I'm not blind. I had to tutor that brat for so many years that I know when someone else is posing as him. The prince is a fool to think I wouldn't notice his doppelganger has brown eyes instead of blue. It's embarrassing that the sergeant here didn't figure it out."

Powuru frowns and glares at Calem who clears his throat again and says, "Let's focus on your deal, please sir."

Markenal scoffs at the young man trying to change the subject before turns he turns to the captain and says, "Captain Powuru, I have come to offer you my services as an ally to your cause."

Powuru stares at Markenal suspiciously and asks, "And what do you think my cause is, old man?"

"To take over the kingdom, obviously," Markenal answers. "The physician never fooled me into thinking the King isn't dying. It also doesn't take a genius to figure out how you have wanted the power for yourself for so many years and I would assume you plan to kill the prince shortly after he's crowned and married to the Kantoian princess, am I right?"

Powuru becomes intrigued with what the head of the household just announced.

"And what can you offer that I don't have?" He challenges.

"Well, when you overthrow the monarchy, someone has to still manage things at the castle," Markenal says in a matter-of-factually tone. "Plus, I can aid you in arranging how you dispose of the fake prince and the princess. Maybe there is even a way that we can use the fake to retrieve and get rid of the real prince."

Powuru chuckles coldly in amusement and asks, "You don't care what happens to the prince, his doppelganger, the princess or the king?"

"What love do any of them deserve?" Markenal challenges. "Everyone dies, so why should I make an issue over the king going like anyone else? As for the rest, the princess is nothing more than a pretty face, the prince was always childish and disrespectful and his accomplice is no better. No attachment would do me any good any more than it can save them from what you're planning. I wish only to come out on top and be rewarded for the stupidity I had to put up with, tutoring that incorrigible child. At least you have a clear, strong vision as a ruler. I would eat my cloak before I let that brat wear a crown for longer than a day. Just don't cause too much of a mess when you slice him and that cheerful bimbo up. Blood is hard to wash off a bedroom fit for a real king."

Calem winces lightly at the mention of Serena sliced up. Powuru, however, smirks in amusement at how quickly the head of the household renounces his affiliation with the royal family.

"You know what, Sir Markenal?" Powuru says. "I'm beginning to like you."

Markenal scoffs.

"About time someone does," he says making both men chuckle. "Oh, and I do believe your son said there is good news to tell you also."

Powuru raises his eyebrow and says, "Go on."

Markenal turns to Calem and asks, "Would you like for me to do the honors, Sergeant, or should you?"

Hoping to gain better favor from his father, Calem steps forward and turns to Powuru.

"The king is very close to dying, sir," he says. "The physician gives him about two hours tops from now."

Powuru grins eagerly at this news.

"At last," he says before turning to Markenal. "I assume that means you will need to set up a coordination, am I right?"

"Indeed," Markenal answers. "And since the King wished it so, the King of Kanto is to come because the prince is to marry his daughter soon after."

"And that's when we strike," Powuru says with his grin ever growing. "How long will it take the King of Kanto to arrive?"

"With our fastest Fletchling carrying the message, I'd say he would arrive within a week," Markneal answers. "That gives us more than enough time to set up the coordination and the wedding and find the prince to carry out his role if that is your wish."

The captain of the guard thinks for a moment before he says, "No, he does not need to be there for the coordination. I'm thinking we use his little game with his doppelganger to our advantage. With the right leverage, that commoner will tell us where the prince is so that we can throw him in the dungeon. Then our new puppet will carry out the coordination and the wedding as I see fit and then we kill him and his bride on their wedding bed to start our beloved war. Once all of this is done, I will lacerate the prince as I see fit."

Markenal hums in amusement.

"You are a quick schemer, Captain Powuru," he compliments. "Now with your permission, I must await the king's command to summon the so-called prince for his last words."

Powuru makes a cold, evil chuckle at the thought of the King saying his last, dying words to someone he only thinks is his son.

"Permission granted," he says with a cruel grin.

Markenal nods and bows his head before leaving. Calem stands in place, which quickly catches his father's attention.

"You have something else to say, boy?" He asks.

Calem winces at being called "boy" before he clears his throat.

"I uh...have a request concerning the moment we dispose of the pauper and the princess."

Powuru rolls his eyes in disappointment.

"You really couldn't control your lust for that girl, could you?" He rebukes, taking Calem aback. "I overheard from the guards how you clearly were trying to woo her with that pitiful battle against the pauper with that mutt of yours."

Calem hangs his head in shame and takes a deep breath.

"Fine, I am licentious for the princess," he barks. "There is nothing she can't do to abolish any attempt to rid me of my thoughts. She is an unfathomable creature and her every gaze on that penniless git insults me."

Powuru shakes his head in further disappointment.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" He asks.

"Let me have her," Calem growls. "As soon as you have killed the pauper, allow me to let out my desires before plunging that Hoenn knife into her. Just allow me to my way upon her and then I will carry out my mission as you see fit unconditionally. I swear by the glorious war to come."

Powuru glares at Calem, unamused with his childish plea. Then he sighs and shrugs uncaringly.

"So be it," he says. "I admit even I allowed myself to fulfill a brief desire for a woman's flesh once upon a time despite my resistance. Perhaps it is time you do the same just to let out what your own flesh's desires. But be forewarned, boy, I need your word that you will slit her as I see fit just as you claim and you will never ask for such primitive, addlebrained nonsense ever again."

Calem feels a sense of relief, hearing his father's permission. He grins in anticipation as he knows what to say next.

"Yes, my lord. You have my word."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ash walks down the halls glumly with Pikachu. He hasn't been himself since he had his argument with Odyssey at the castle gardens. At the banquet, Odyssey wasn't there and Ash hardly ate or even said a word to anyone. Serena was worried about his behavior as the feast went on, but he didn't so much as give her a glance no matter how much he would feel calm and at peace to look upon her ocean blue eyes. Hour after hour, the last words the prince's Lucario said echoes in his mind.

 _"Master is a prince who will one day become king. Even if he makes a poor husband in your eye, that woman will want for nothing. What good is your attachment compared to that? Do you claim you can provide for her in your real life outside of the castle? Can you guarantee food and shelter and enough money to raise a family with her? Can you honestly tell me that you can make her happy with who you really are?"_

The more he dwells on those words the sadder he gets. Finally, he stops walking and looks out a nearby window, showing a view of the city. Pikachu hops onto his shoulders as he thinks about his small home with Brock and Happiny and the idea of Serena living there. Tears fall down his face as he hangs his head in shame.

"Odyssey is right, Pikachu," Ash says sadly. "What was I thinking falling for Serena? Did I really think she and I might end up together even though she is betrothed to a prince? I could never be able to provide for a wife selling sticks just to try to earn a farthing. I was a fool to get my hopes up."

"Pikachu," Pikachu protests.

"No, I was," Ash says before turning to his companion. "And I'm sorry to say that you were too buddy. I'm afraid that there's no way anything could happen between you and Sylveon."

The mouse Pokemon winces at his words as if an arrow just pierced his little heart.

"Pika," he says sadly.

"I know, Pikachu," Ash says sympathetically. "It's cruel, really. Just yesterday I never imagined I would feel this way about any woman, and now more than anything I want to magically turn into Prince Timothy just so that I can marry Serena and be by her side forever and you can be with Sylveon too. But then again, we would still be living a lie if I did turn into the prince. I would be ruling a kingdom and tricking Serena still all for my happiness. That's not fair for anyone."

"Pikachu," Pikachu reluctantly nods in agreement.

The two of them look out the window sadly for a few minutes before Ash makes a decision.

"I know what I have to do," he says. "I should tell Serena the truth. I know the prince wouldn't approve of it, but she deserves to know she kissed the wrong man on the cheek. She needs to stop living in the dark once and for all. It's...it's better for her this way."

Pikachu's ears stay down as he looks at his friend with pity. Ash lets out a sad sigh and says, "Let's go find her."

Pikachu reluctantly nods in acknowledgment. Ash proceeds to walk through the halls, heading to Serena's quarters. In his mind, he rehearses what he feels he has to say to her, in his heart each rehearsal is more painful than the last. As he gets closer to Serena's chambers, He starts to fear that he might not even have the courage to speak to her honestly and he mentally prays to The Lord that he will be brave enough to do what is right.

As he walks down the hall, however, he passes by Markenal's study and sees a crack in the door. He leans in curiously and his eyes widen to find Serena herself instead of the royal tutor sitting by one of the tables and reading a book. She has a soft but blissful smile on your face as she reads intently. Ash finds himself smiling, feeling serene at the sight of the beautiful honey blonde woman he loves looking so happy. He snaps out of his thoughts, however, and secretly looks around the study to make sure no one is there.

"Well, I guess now is a good time as any," he says to Pikachu with a sad look.

Pikachu nods in agreement before Ash quietly opens the door fully. He enters the room and closes the door fully just in time for Serena to notice that she's no longer alone. She lifts her head from her book and sees the raven-haired man walking toward her with his Pikachu standing on his shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Timothy, Electchu," she greets with a small smile before she frowns in concern. "Are you feeling any better? You didn't say a word at dinner."

"Uh...not really," Ash answers honestly. "In fact, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" She asks.

Ash struggles to find the best way to say anything. He knows what to tell her, but he doesn't know where to begin. But then he sees the book she is holding and his curiosity gets the better of him.

"W-well, before I speak, I must ask, what is that book you're reading?" He asks.

Serena briefly glances at her book and gives him a small smile.

"It's a book that I brought with me from Kanto called Princess Amour," she answers. "It has been my favorite story ever since I was a little girl."

"Oh? How come you are reading it here in Sir Markenal's study?" Ash asks.

Serena sighs with a smile and says, "I just love to read in a study. I used to sneak into the royal tutor's study at my father's castle just to learn about things that he deemed unnecessary for a princess to learn: science, history, algebra, Pokemon, Pokemon battles, you name it."

"Ah, so that must be why you looked so cheerful to take part in Sir Markenal's lectures and how you knew so much about what was going on during my battle with Sergeant Calem," Ash says.

"Yes, it is," Serena answers. "Honestly, I always feel more like myself when I'm around knowledge, even if I'm reading a love story like Princess Amour."

"How so?" Ash asks in confusion.

Serena smiles at his question, happy that he asked.

"Because although this is a fictional tale, it's based on the legend of Princess Florinda, a Kantoian princess from many centuries ago," she replies. "It tells the story of when she fell in love with a man named Potter who was the caretaker of her father, the king's garden. Her father forbade her from seeing him again when he learned of her and Potter's relationship under penalty of banishment."

"Banishment?" Ash asks in surprise.

Serena nods and says, "Princesses in Kanto are obligated by their title to marry who their fathers say they should marry or be disowned by the royal family. If they do not marry someone of royal or noble blood, then they have no use in the eyes of their fathers."

"That's awful," Ash says. "What happened to Princess Florinda and Potter?"

Serena turns to her book and with a serene sigh answers, "For a time, Princess Florinda and Potter obeyed the king's command, but it wasn't long before they accepted that they were only half of themselves without each other. Then one day, Florinda discovered a loophole by learning that anyone in the royal family has the power to marry people, including marrying themselves to the person they wish to spend the rest of their lives with. Thus, she and Potter met in secret and with the few people and Pokemon they trusted as witnesses, she officiated her own secret wedding between herself and the man she loved and made it official by giving Potter the ribbon around her neck."

"You mean one like the blue one you have around your neck?" Ash asks. "I was wondering why you and Holly wear one."

Serena turns to Ash in confusion.

"Well, yes," she admits. "But I thought you knew that. Has Sir Markenal not told you about the customs of Kanto?"

Ash stutters for a moment and as honestly as he can replies, "I can't say I have been told about it."

Serena blinks once surprised and says, "Well, in Kanto, unmarried women like me and Holly are to always wear a ribbon that covers our necks until either the day we die or the day of our wedding where we are to give it to the groom. It's a custom in my country for the bride to symbolically say that she has willingly allowed the man to become one with her by removing her ribbon, showing her neck to him for the very first time and giving the fabric to him. Ideally, it is respectable to women because it shows how a woman's body, heart, and soul is for her to give and her alone."

"Ideally?" Ash asks.

Serena nods with a frown and says, "Sadly, Kantoian society does not acknowledge that principle like it used to. Although the custom is followed, not many people respect its meaning much like Princess Florinda's father."

Ash frowns at her response before he asks, "So what happened to her and Potter after they were married?"

Serena turns her head to her book again and answers, "Her father stripped her of her title and banished them as is the law in Kanto and so they had to flee to Johto where they struggled to find work. Eventually, however, they were allowed back into Kanto when her father died and her sister became queen and convinced her husband, the new king who loved his wife dearly, to revoke their banishment. Thus both couples lived happily ever after and history would call Florinda Princess Amour in honor of her deeds for love."

Ash can't help but smile at the idea of a princess marrying a man out of royalty and still eventually live happily in security. Serena smiles back and continues.

"To be frank, Florinda has been a hero of mine and many other Kanto princesses in ages past," she says. "There have been princesses who have followed her example even if they marry into royalty. Some would even fall in love with the prince that they are meant to marry so much that they decide to officiate their own weddings just like Princess Amour. I grew up dreaming of doing the same with my wedding and maybe even use my power as a princess to officiate other people's weddings. I find the idea of uniting two people in love before The Lord to be just wonderful."

Serena hugs her book and smiles blissfully at the thought, making Ash's own smile grow until something crosses his mind.

"Serena," He begins. "Have you ever wished that you would marry someone other than a prince before?"

Serena turns to Ash, surprised before a shy smile enters her face.

"Actually, I have," she says. "And it was when I first came to Kalos."

Both Ash and Pikachu look at each other surprised. Ash's mind goes back to his dream of him in the forest back when he was just a boy before she continues.

"I mentioned before that I got lost and injured in the woods and a boy who looked just like you and his Pikachu rescued me and Sylveon when she was an Eevee, right?" She asks, earning a nod from Ash. "Well, while I must admit that when he came to me I felt so infatuated with him. There was I was, hurt and afraid. I cried out to my father, hoping he and his guards would come and rescue me, but no one heard me. I wept like the little girl I was even with Eevee there to comfort me until a Pikachu found me and called out to his master who was looking for him. His master turned out to be that raven-haired boy around my age who greeted me with a smile and treated my wound. When I still couldn't get up, he encouraged me by saying, 'Don't give up until it's over.'"

Ash's eyes widen as he remembers that he said those very words to her during their battle and he suddenly begins to remember saying that to a girl before once upon a time.

"I was reluctant at first, but then I took his hand and he helped me up," Serena continues. "He pulled me so hard that we were in a hugging position once I stood. I remember blushing so hard as if I was hugging the mightiest and most handsome knight known to man. Afterward, he helped me find my father's carriage. The last time I saw him, my father was bluntly thanking him for his help before he ordered the convoy to move. I never saw him again."

Serena frowns, dwelling in the memory. Ash looks away from her and his mind is lost in realization. Suddenly, he remembers everything she said, like a fond memory that has been lost forgotten. He fully realizes that he was that little boy who helped her. Then, his shock turns into shame as he secretly hates himself for forgetting Serena after so many years. Serena, herself, however, doesn't notice as she continues to speak.

"So to answer your question, Timothy, I did want to marry that boy despite the fact that he wasn't royalty," she says. "I used to dream that one day I might see him again and we would fall deeply in love and get married. I even used to imagine that he would turn out to be a prince in disguise so that we would have no trouble receiving my father's blessing. Nobody, not even Sylveon, and Braxian have ever made me feel happy the way I felt happy because of that boy who came to my rescue...well… nobody except one person."

Ash looks at her in confusion until Serna puts her hand on top of his. Pikachu looks in shock and Ash stares at her with his mouth agape as she looks at him sweetly. She giggles softly at his reaction to her revelation until she frowns in realization.

"I'm sorry, Timothy," she apologizes. "In all of this discussion about my book, we didn't get around to talking about what you wanted to talk to be about."

Ash frowns deeply as he and Pikachu remember why he came here.

"That's okay," he says softly. "It was kind of my own fault. I changed the subject. But now that you bring it up, it's important that I tell you this now."

Serena nods in understanding before she puts down her book and walks over to sit next to the man she thinks is the prince.

"What is it?" She asks.

Ash takes a deep breath to muster the courage he needs to do what must be done.

"Serena...I know who that little boy is."

Serena gasps softly.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

But before Ash can answer, the door knocks and he, Pikachu and Serena turn around to see Markenal entering.

"Pardon us, Sir Markenal," Serena says respectfully. "I know this is your study and -"

"Please, don't worry yourself, Your Majesty," Markenal says with a wave of his hand. "If anything, I am glad to find both of you."

Ash and Serena look at each other and Pikachu cocks his head in confusion as Markenal walks over to Ash.

"Your Highness, I have grave news," he reports. "I'm afraid your father is dying."

Serena gasps again as both she and Pikachu turn to Ash. The raven-haired man stands there helpless as the head of the household and the woman he loves turn to him, thinking the former just told Prince Timothy that his father is dying.

"What do you mean he's dying?" Serena asks. "I thought he was just ill."

"I'm afraid his illness is more grave than we thought," Markenal says with his head down. "He is in fact at his last moments and wishes to see you immediately, sire."

Ash is at a greater loss for words than before. He feels helpless after learning that he is to come to the king's side and there seems to be no way he can get anyone to fetch Prince Timothy before his father dies.

"But...but this isn't right," he protests. "I...I'm not supposed to be doing this. I don't know how to act or what to say. I...I shouldn't even be -"

But then his protest is silenced with Serena placing her hand on his shoulder. He turns to her as she looks at him with a sad but supportive smile.

"Go to your father, Timothy," she says caressing his cheek with her other hand. "Don't think about what to do or say. Just be there for him."

Ash wishes he could just say that the king is not his father and he is not Prince Timothy on the spot, but he knows he cannot tell her in front of Markenal. He takes a deep breath and reluctantly walks over to Markenal.

"Okay," he says. "T-take me to him."

Markenal nods and gestures to follow him. Ash turns to Pikachu only to find Serena picking him up and holding him in both arms.

"I'll look after Electchu," she says. "We'll both be waiting for you."

Ash sighs and gives her an appreciative look before he turns around and follows Markenal.

The walk down the halls is dark and quiet. Ash feels helpless as Markenal escorts him. He worries about what will happen when Timothy learns about his father's sudden death and that his doppelganger was there to hear his father's last words instead of him. What could he do to comfort the prince? It seems he can do no more than relay those words to the soon-to-be king and pray that it might be enough. Guilt fills Ash's body as he and Markenal make it to a tall doorway.

The old man opens the door and gestures Ash to enter. He gulps as he slowly enters a giant bedroom barely lit by two candles standing between a large bed on the other side. The purple bed curtains cover a shadowy figure laying perfectly still on the bed. The only movement that can be seen is the figure's belly barely going up and down as the person wheezes weakly. The next thing Ash knows, Markenal shuts the door behind him, alerting the person on the bed of his presence.

"My son," the King says with an infirm voice. "Come closer."

Ash barely has the willpower to move his legs toward the bed as the sound of a man dying in front of him breaks his spirit. He takes off his hat and kneels down out of respect for the king. The poor man fights the urge to run away as a frail hand weakly stretches out and takes his hand as firmly as the dying king is able to."

"My son...Timothy…" the king wheezes. "From the day you were born, I have tried to prepare you for this moment. Soon I will be gone and you will be king."

Ash's heart grows heavy as he takes in the words of the man who thinks he is talking to his son.

"Soon, you shall also marry Princess Serena and she will be your queen," the King continues, grabbing Ash's attention again at the mention of the woman he loves. "I know you have been displeased of being forced into marriage when many king and queens before you have not including your mother and I. I confess that it displeases me that I honestly had no other choice for the future of our line and our kingdom. But please understand that I didn't arrange your marriage just for that. It is my wish that you and Serena learn to love each other unconditionally as your mother and I once did. King Oak has told me about how she is a smart, caring woman and I believe she will make a wonderful wife."

Ash nods in agreement, secretly wishing that the wise and caring woman the king speaks could somehow be his wife.

"You… you must promise me," the King begs desperately. "To love your wife and rule the kingdom with all your heart justly and wisely."

Ash looks at the shadowy figure of the King sadly as he knows what he must say on behalf of the dying man's son.

"I promise."

Without another word, the candles flicker for a moment before they go out completely, covering the room in complete darkness.

Ash walks down the halls in the dark. He had just watched the King of Kalos dir before his eyes. Before long Markenal and the rest of the castle will find out and spread the word throughout the kingdom.

Ash sighs as he makes his way to a large hallway that contains a giant window showing the city beyond the castle gates.

"I gotta find the prince," he says quietly. "He needs to go back to his position before -"

"Timothy?"

Ash turns around to find Serena emerging from the shadows followed by Pikachu, Braixen, and Sylveon. The princess looks at him sadly as she figures out what is on the raven-haired man's mind.

"Your father is dead, isn't he?"

Ash frowns his head as he truthfully answers, "Yes, the king is dead."

Serena begins to shed tears as she runs over to Ash and pulls him into a deep hug. Even though his real father died years ago, Ash doesn't hesitate to hug her back taking comfort in her embrace in his moment of helplessness. Pikachu hangs his head as Sylveon stands by him and nuzzles him gently.

"I'm sorry," Serena whispers quietly. "I'm so, so sorry. I wish there was something I can do to help you through this."

Her grip on him tightens and he just closes his eyes and holds on to her.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Serena," he says. "I feel stuck."

"I know," Serena says calmly. "It must be hard to lose your father like this."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about," Ash says.

Serena frowns in confusion as she breaks the hug slightly. Ash lifts his head and looks at her deeply in the eyes.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he says. "I was not supposed to be there to see that. I should not have been there to see that man die. And I especially am not supposed to be crowned king."

Serena stares at Ash for a moment before she gives him a small smile.

"Yes, you are and you will," she says supportively. "And I will be there waiting for you after you are crowned king."

Ash looks at her in confusion on asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Sir Markenal spoke to me while you were with your father," she says. "You are to become king within the week and right after your coordination, we are to be married."

Ash's heart leaps at the sound of Serena telling him that she is to marry him. But the moment of joy only lasts for a moment before he looks away from her.

"No, we shouldn't be," he says.

Serena looks at him in shock.

"Why would you say that?" She asks hurt.

"Because I'm no good," Ash says. "I'm wrong for you, Serena. I have nothing to give to make you happy in any way. I'm worthless to a woman of your status."

Serena stares at him, surprised that he would say that. Then she puts her hands on both sides of Ash's face and forces him to look at her.

"You are more worth to me than you know," she says wholeheartedly. "And do you know why? Because when I never saw that boy again, I did not think I would ever love someone else the way I did for him ever since that day. But in the short amount of time that we've seen each other, you have given more to me than even that boy did. Maybe you meant what you said earlier that you know who he is and maybe you don't but I don't care. There's only one person now who has made me truly happy. One who I would happily give my hand in holy matrimony before The Lord. One who I truly love. And he is the man standing before me right now."

Ash's eyes widen and he blushes at Serena's words. The princess looks at him sweetly as he stares back befuddled. Sylveon and Braixen smile for their master and the fairy Pokemon steps closer to Pikachu, making the mouse Pokemon blush as well. Then Serena wraps her arms around Ash, closes her eyes and slowly leans in. Ash's heart beats rapidly as the woman he loves comes closer to press her lips against his. He begins to lean in too until he remembers Odyssey's words. With his heart heavy again, he puts his hand in front of Serena's lips, leaving the honey blonde princess confused that he stopped her advance.

'I am so sorry, Serena," Ash says with a tear in his eyes. "But I really don't deserve you."

Serena looks at Ash feeling even more hurt than before.

"Please understand that I don't want to stop you," Ash begs. "Were it up to me, I would kiss you with everything I have and jump for joy at the idea of becoming your husband and do anything that pops into my head to make you endlessly happy with a snap of my fingers. I...I love you, Serena. I love you more than anyone I have ever known in this world, but you deserve to know the truth."

"Timothy, I don't understand," Serena says.

"My name is not Timothy," Ash says, taking Serena aback. "I'm not a prince and I'm not your fiance."

Serena stares at the raven-haired man while Braixen and Sylveon look at each other confused and Pikachu steps away from the fairy Pokemon he loves ashamedly, knowing what his master is going to say next.

"I'm a pauper," Ash let's out. "My name is Ash. And my Pikachu is just named Pikachu, not Electchu."

Sylveon turns to Pikachu with a look of betrayal in her light blue eyes. Pikachu looks away, unable to look at her because of his guilt as Ash continues.

"We live in a tiny, two-story house by the river with our friends, Brock and Happiny," he says. "On the day that you came to Kalos, Prince Timothy decided he wanted to see life outside of the castle and so after saving me and Pikachu from the guards, he decided to take advantage of how much we look alike and told me to switch places with him. He was supposed to be gone for just the day, but he never came back. When you and I were scheduled to meet, I thought I was just going to meet the prince's fiance, learn anything about her to report to the prince for when we switch back and that would be it. But from the moment we laid eyes on each other, I couldn't stop thinking about you. On the night that we were flying with Aloe, I wasn't up just because I couldn't sleep. I was up because of a dream. A dream of a day I had since forgotten where I helped a crying, injured girl get up with Pikachu."

Serena stares at Ash in shock as she realizes what he just said.

"I was that boy, Serena," he confesses. "That's why I asked you if you ever went to Kalos before, to know whether or not you really were that girl from all those years ago. And I knew I should not have gotten more attached to you even without Odyssey warning me constantly, but I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you. I am telling you all of this because I don't want to lie to you anymore. You should not have been tricked at all and I'm really, really sorry. It was wrong of Prince Timothy, Pikachu and me to deceive you. I am not the man you think I am. I have nothing to my name to support a wonderful woman like you, and the man who is supposed to marry you left before he could have the privilege to meet you."

Serena stands completely still for a moment before she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and takes a step back from Ash.

"You…" she says in disbelief. "You were the man Sergeant Calem was beating? It was you all along?"

Ash hangs is head in shame and nods.

"I hope one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me," he whimpers.

"No…" Serena says in disbelief. "You...you lied to me. You...you tricked me into thinking I loved you. You...you scum."

"Yes, I know," Ash says with a pleading look. "Please, Serena, I would do anything to -"

Serena slaps Ash so hard that he falls onto the ground.

"Get away from me you wretched snake!" she screams angrily with tears in your eyes. "I don't ever want to see you or think of you ever again."

With those words, she runs away struggling not to cry with Sylveon and Braixen following suit. Ash doesn't try to call back to her as his heart has fully broken through her words. Tears run down his face and he hugs his legs as he lets out all of his shame and guilt with his cries. It takes several minutes before he quiets down and sniffles as he stands up.

"W-w-well, that went as well as it should have, right, Pikachu?" He whimpers only to not hear a reply from his companion. "Pikachu?"

Ash gets up and freezes in horror. Standing where Pikachu is, is Calem with a boastful grin as he holds Pikachu in a body lock, covering his mouth.

"Pikachu!" Ash screams as he begins to run toward him, only for a hand to grab him by the shirt and lift him up. Ash tries to free himself in vain as he comes face to face with a tall, muscular, bald man looking at him with piercing red eyes and a condescending grin.

"Well, well, well," he says. "If it isn't the cute little phony prince who has been causing such a ruckus."

Powuru lets out a maniacal laughter followed by Calem. Suddenly, the entire room is filled with laughter as other soldiers and Calem's Absol emerge from the shadows. They look and point at the poor man mockingly as he hangs in the air helplessly.

"You were a fool to completely give yourself away to the princess like that," Calem taunts.

"I disagree," Markenal's monotone voice says as he emerges from the shadows with a tall posture and his arms behind his back. "I think it was somewhat admirable what he did. Foolish for sure, but certainly brave to say anything else."

"Sir Markenal?" Ash asks confused. "What is going on here?"

Powuru chuckles with his mouth closed.

"What's going on is with our dearly departed king out of my way, we have some business to take care of, you little tramp," he says. "And if you do every little thing I say, you and your little rat might live to see the full extent of our plan."

"P-p-plan?" Ash asks in fear.

"Yes," Markenal says firmly. "So if I were you, I would listen to the captain."

"No, I won't," Ash says. "You can't make me do what you - ACK!"

Powuru grabs Ash by the throat with his other hand and squeezes, making him choke helplessly. Pikachu calls out to him despite Calem covering his mouth. The captain of the guard continues to suffocate the poor man until he's close to passing out and lets him go.

"Now do you understand who calls the shots?" He asks as Ash coughs violently. "Do you understand that it takes little effort for me to kill you and your pet in whatever way I wish if you resist me in any way?"

"Yes," Ash wheezes.

"Good," Powuru says. "Now listen up, you worm. Within a week there will be the coordination and you will be crowned king and marry the princess. As a fake king, you're going to do everything I say and not speak a word of my plans to anyone, not even that pretty little squeeze you want so badly. In return apart from simply not killing you, your pet or your bride-to-be, you will all live comfortingly like a real king, spending the rest of your days with your queen in luxury. Do we have a deal?"

In his heart, Ash wants to say no, but he does not want the Captain and his men to harm Pikachu or Serena. With his head down, he reluctantly nods.

"Very good," Powuru says. "See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Calem and the other soldiers chuckle in amusement. Even Markenal smirks as Powuru carries Ash away.

"Now as much as killing your yellow blob would be fun, we need him alive just as much as you for publicity," Powuru explains. "That said, I hope I don't have to tell you not to try to use him to escape or fight back."

"No, sir," Ash says in defeat.

"Good," Powuru says eased as they reach Timothy's bedroom. "Now why don't you two get some sleep. We have much to do in the morning."

With that, Powuru throws Ash into the bedroom and Calem tosses Pikachu in like a doll. The pauper and his companion groan on the ground as Powuru slams the door shut and begins laughing again victoriously.

"An amusing little way to execute things," Markenal says as they walk away. "He has no idea that you are going to kill him and the princess anyway. Although, we still need to retrieve the real prince."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Powuru says in a matter-of-factually tone. "He told the princess that he lives with a man and a Happiny someplace by the river. That makes his pathetic home pretty easy to find since only a few houses in the city that match that description. We shall have the prince and his own rat back home before midnight. Meanwhile, you must inform the peasants about the passing of our beloved king."

"As you wish," Markenal says as he takes a turn to another corridor to fulfill his new duty.

Meanwhile, Timothy has been sitting down on Ash's bed, deep in thought while Electchu sleeps soundly on his stomach. A smile is on his face as he thinks about all the people and Pokemon he helped today by giving them food before the Royal Provisioner tried to have him arrested. In his mind, he admits that it felt great to help his citizens personally. His only regret is that he couldn't do more at the town square. Brock was hesitant but eventually accepting that he really is the prince. After they emptied and abandoned the cart and set the Gogoat free, Timothy explained everything to the taller man and while he was displeased that he left Ash at the castle, he felt better when the prince assured him that his Pokemon was protecting him.

Timothy continues to think until he hears the sound of a dull and gloomy church bell. He lifts his head to the window curiously as Electchu wakes up to the sound. The bell is soon followed by the faint sound of people and Pokemon crying all over the city. Timothy opens the window and both he and Electchu look around to see citizens wailing on the other side of the river. The prince spots an old man sadly rowing his boat by Ash and Brock's home and calls out to him.

"You there, what's happened?" He asks.

"The king is dead and the Prince is to be crowned within the week," the old man calls out.

Timothy's eyes widen and he shakes his head in disbelief.

"No...no he can't be," he protests out loud. "He was just ill. He had nothing life-threatening going on at all."

"Apparently, his condition took the people in the castle by surprise," the old man calls back. "They are burying him in the morning."

At this, Timothy steps away from the window in shock. Electchu looks at his master worryingly as the sudden loss of his father overtakes him. The prince steps back until he reaches a wall and begins to cry like a little child as he slides down to a sitting position. Electchu quickly rushes to Timothy's side and the young man hugs his Pikachu with all his might as he bawls his eyes out as the two of them hug each other with everything that they have. The prince cries for a while until he eventually calms down and does no more than sniffle.

There is a knock on the door and it slowly opens to reveal Brock and Happiny entering with grim looks on their faces. Timothy lifts his head to look at the taller man with his eyes red from crying.

"We came as soon as we heard," Brock says as he walks over to Timothy's side and puts his hand on his shoulder. "I know what it's like to suddenly lose your parents to a sickness, Your Highness. It is something that never gets any better. All you can do is carry on and live life the way they would have wanted you to."

Timothy gives Brock an appreciative smile before he slowly stands up and clears his throat.

"You're right," he says while looking the Seal of the King on his finger. "Now it's up to me to right the wrongs that have emerged under my father's nose. People terrorized, children going hungry, corruption in the royal guard. If you two wish to stay while I go over there and bring Ash and Pikachu back to you, I understand. You all will be compensated for any troubles I caused on all of you, regardless. You have my word on it."

Brock looks at the prince surprised and shakes his head before getting down on one knee.

"Sire, your wish is my command," he says sincerely as he bows his head.

"Happiny," Happiny says as she bows as best as she can.

Timothy and Electchu both smile at their new friends' replies and the former places his hand on Brock's shoulder.

"Brock, I owe you both my and Electchu's life and this will not be forgotten," he says. "Come now, my friends, we must return to the palace at once."

Suddenly, the bedroom door breaks open to reveal Powuru and several soldiers breaking in.

"Or a visit to the dungeon, my prince," Powuru says with an evil grin. "Get him, boys!"

Timothy quickly grabs the sword he took from one of the soldiers earlier and raises it in defense while Electchu turns his tail into iron at the ready. The soldiers merely laugh as they charge at them and quickly overpower the prince and his Pikachu, resulting in Timothy losing his sword and both of them get captured. Brock picks up Timothy's sword and bravely hold it up against Powuru, but the taller, muscular, bald man sneers in amusement and grabs the sword out of Brock's hand with ease before he takes out a dagger and stabs him on his side.

"Brock!" Timothy cries out as Powuru picks his wounded friend up and throws him out the window effortlessly. Timothy and Electchu hear Brock fall into the river as a soldier picks up Happiny and chuckles at her helpless cries before also throwing her out the window as well. Before the prince can hear her splash into the river, a soldier hits him on the head with the bottom of his sword and everything turns to black.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Over the past couple of hours since she burst into her quarters with Braixen and Sylveon, making Holly jump in the process, Serena has been feeling different kinds of emotions. First, she grabbed her pillow, covered her face with it and screamed angrily as loud as she could. Then she lied on her bed with a tired look as Holly asked what was wrong. The handmaiden began to regret asking that, however, as once she was ready, Serena jumped out of her bed and began to pace back and forth as she rants about the prince turning out not to be what he says he is and claiming that he was the boy who rescued her at the woods a long time ago and how she rightfully slapped him for his deeds.

"He's nothing but a manipulate snake!" the princess shrieks.

"Yes, my lady, you've said that six times already," Holly says annoyed.

"And I will say it again if I have to," Serena says bitterly. "And to think I had just declared I was looking forward to marrying him and he pulled that on me, making me look like a fool. Is there anything I left out?"

"Sylveon," Sylveon says sadly.

"Y-y-yes, that's true!" Serena says, pointing at her Pokemon comically. "Sylveon was developing feelings for Electchu...or Pikachu, or Gorochu or whatever that mouse's name is."

Holly sighs, as she looks at the princess with pity.

"My lady, with all due respect, is this really what is troubling you?" She asks calmly.

"Of course, it is, Holly," Serena rebukes. "Why wouldn't it be? I just had the best two days of my life with this person who I thought was my dashing fiance, Prince Timothy only to find out this dashing person wasn't my fiance at all, but some commoner that supposedly just happened to be the boy who rescued me all those years ago named Ash. Did he honestly think I would still care for him after everything he did?"

"Well, you did just call him dashing," Holly says with a half teasing smirk.

"No, I didn't," Serena contradicts.

"Yes, you did, my lady," Holly counters. "You specifically said this dashing person is not your fiance."

Serena stammers for a moment before she says, "So what? You think because he has the same brown eyes, black hair and toothy grin of the boy who rescued me, all is automatically forgiven for lying to me and my Pokemon?"

"Of course not, my lady," Holly says. "But then again, you said he said he loves you and told you that he wanted to be honest with you because he really cares about you."

"Sure he does," Serena grumbles sarcastically.

Holly frowns and stands up in front of her mistress.

"Look, my lady, you were the one who was hoping for love since we came here and it sounds like you're rejecting your opportunity for it with the very boy from all those years ago who just said that he loves you back" she states. "Do you think that he would not have meant it if he didn't keep you from falling so hastily, or help you with your chair or be there to talk about your interests or encourage you to have a Pokemon battle like you always wanted? I'm not saying you should forgive him straight away, but it seems clear to me that despite all of his deception, he actually cared so much to tell you the truth and despite your anger and tears, your feelings remain the same."

"What feelings?" Serena challenges.

Holly sighs and calmly says, "I think you know, my lady."

Serena stares at her handmaiden in disbelief. Her frustration grows, as she storms toward a chair and sits down with a bitter humph. She grumbles incoherent words as Braixen and Sylveon walk over to their master sadly. Sylveon hops onto Serena's lap and licks her hand, making Serena turn her gaze to the fairy Pokemon.

"What?" She snarls. "Do you still have feelings for your mouse too?"

"Sylve," Sylveon replies sadly with her ears down.

Realizing that she just snapped at her friend, Serena sighs sadly and her anger fades.

"I'm sorry, Sylveon," she says sincerely. "I just...I don't know how to take all of this. I guess I should feel happy that we met our rescuers again, but I feel so...so duped."

"Sylveon," Sylveon says sadly.

"Braixen," Braixen says, putting her paw on her master's shoulder.

Serena lets out a long sigh and looks at her Pokemon.

"I guess we should at least talk to Ash and Pikachu about this," she admits. "Maybe I should also apologize to him for hitting him...maybe."

"Sooner than later, I wager, my lady," Holly says with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the princess admits before turning to Sylveon. "Are you up for this?"

"Sylve," Sylveon answers in a way that sounds like she said, "I guess."

"Then let's go," Serena says as she stands up and walks to the bedroom door with her Pokemon behind her. Holly smiles encouragingly as Serena opens the door only to find two guards standing on the other side and blocking the doorway with their spears.

"Excuse me, what are you two doing?" The princess asks.

"Sorry, princess, but we need you to stay in your room tonight," a guard answers bluntly.

Serena looks at the soldiers surprised and demands, "I have no reason to be protected and I must see the prince at once."

"Sorry, ma'am, but we have our orders from Captain Powuru," the other soldier says. "The prince is under house arrest."

"What? What for?" Serena asks, surprised.

"That's not for you to know," the first guard replies. "Now back away and stay in your room."

Serena looks at the two guards in disbelief before she reluctantly complies and closes the door. She sighs sadly until she, Sylveon and Braixen hear the guards chuckling from the other side of the door and decide to lean their ears against the door, hoping they might find out what's happening.

"That pretty bimbo still calls him the prince even after he told her everything. That's adorable," the first guard says.

Serena gasps quietly as she realizes that they know Ash isn't the prince.

"I know," the other soldier says. "Maybe she still wants to marry him or something."

Serena pouts at his comment, but it softens unwillingly at the thought of marrying Ash. The first soldier scoffs in amusement.

"If that's true, then maybe that will give the commoner some comfort before the captain and the sergeant kill them both," he says.

Serena freezes in place and her Pokemon turn to her worryingly as the second guard chuckles again.

"Yeah, after he got so broken after she yelled and slapped him, I guess he really does love the princess," he says. "It would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic that he thinks Lord Powuru is going to let both of them live as his puppets."

Serena's heart sinks at these words as the first guard speaks.

"Yeah, what is the captain planning with their Pokemon anyway?" He asks.

"No idea," the second soldier says. "My guess is since they won't be around when they kill the lovebirds on their wedding bed, the captain might convince them to join the war we're gonna start out of vengeance or something."

"Yeah, probably," the first soldier says. "Guess we're gonna find out soon."

Serena backs away from the door unable to hear more. Braixen and Sylveon rush to her side as Holly notices their reaction.

"What is it, my lady?" She asks.

Serena stutters for a moment before she says, "T-t-the soldiers know that Ash isn't the prince...and they plan to kill us both so that Captain Powuru can take over."

Holly's eyes widen with horror at this news.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"We just overheard the guards," Serena says with Braixen and Sylveon nodding in agreement.

Holly covers her mouth and runs over to Serena and hugs her. Serena gives her a small smile in appreciation but it is quickly replaced with a frown as she takes in the information.

"What are we going to do, my lady?" Holly asks worryingly.

Serena doesn't answer for a moment before she gets an idea and has a determined look.

"I know what we're going to do," she says. "We're going to rescue Ash and Pikachu and get out of this castle to find Prince Timothy."

Her three companions look at her surprised.

"But how can we do that?" Holly protests. "We are not capable of doing any of that on our own."

"No, we are not," Serena says with a determined look. "That's why we're going to need back up. Braixen, I need you to use psychic to lower us all down."

"Braix?" Braixen asks uneasily.

"I know you just gained the ability, but I need you to give it your all," the princess says. "Whatever our sour feelings are for that man and his Pikachu lying to us we need to put aside for all of our sakes. Please, Braixen. Only you can get us out of here safely. I know you can do it."

Braixen hesitates, unsure of her capabilities. Serena then takes both of her fox Pokemon's front paws and holds them together with her hands and gives Braixen an encouraging smile. The Pokemon sighs and gives her master her own smile.

"Braixen," she says.

"Thank you, Braixen," Serena says hugging Braixen. "Now let's go quietly. We don't want the guards to know what we're doing."

Everyone nods in agreement as Serena runs over to her large bedroom window and opens it. She looks down to see that they are several stories up and becomes uneasy for a moment before turning to her company.

"Right, is everyone ready?" she asks.

"Braixen," Braixen says.

"Sylveon," Sylveon says.

"I'm ready, my lady," Holly says.

"Alright," Serena says determinedly before turning to Braixen. "Use psychic and lower us all down."

Braixen nods before she shuts her eyes and starts concentrating. Eventually, her eyes open to show them glowing blue as she, Serena, Sylveon, and Holly are surrounding in a blue aura and are lifted off the ground. Slowly, Braixen levitates the group out the window and gently lowers them down.

"Don't look down," Serena whispers as Holly and Sylveon struggle not to whimper in fear of the height. Serena mentally thanks The Lord she is slightly less afraid of heights after flying with Aloe. She notices, however, that Braixen is grinding her teeth, struggling to stay in control.

"You're doing great, Braixen," Serena encourages. "Just a little bit more."

The fox Pokemon whines in response as the four of them are only a few feet away from the ground. Sylveon and Holly become even more afraid as the blue aura around them begin to wither. Finally, Braixen gives in, unable to control it any longer leaving the four of them to thankfully fall only a couple feet into the snow. Holly and Sylveon sit in shock, mentally hoping to never do that again. Serena sighs before turning to her fatigued fox Pokemon and pats her on the back.

"Thank you, Braixen," she says.

"Braix," Braixen pants with a weak smile.

"Where to now, my lady?" Holly asks, collecting herself?

Serena's face become focused as she stands up and firmly says, "Now we find the prince's Pokemon in the castle gardens."

Odyssey sits down on the ground at the castle gardens, meditating. Ever since his fight with Ash, he has been standing here alone in the snow to clear his mind. He takes long, deep breaths and ignores the snow falling on him as he keeps his eyes closed. Howl, Sonata, Aloe and Shockwave are sleeping soundly around him as he tries to clear his mind.

" _Inner peace...inner peace...inner peace...inner peace…_ " he says in his mind.

"Odyssey!" says a faint voice says.

The Lucario's right ear flickers at the sound of the voice. He proceeds to ignore it until he hears it again.

"Odyssey! Aloe! Shockwave! Sonata! Howl!"

Odyssey sighs. Annoyed that he is being interrupted as he opens his eyes to see the other Pokemon waking up. He stands up and turns around to surprisingly find Princess Serena, Holly, Braixen and Sylveon running toward him.

" _Your Highness, what are you doing here?_ " He asks.

"Odyssey, listen, I need your help," Serena says. "Ash and Pikachu are in trouble."

Odyssey looks at her shocked at her calling the raven-haired man and his Pikachu by their real names before he frowns, putting the pieces together.

" _He told you the truth, didn't he?_ " He asks bluntly.

"Yes, he did," Serena says. "But this isn't -"

" _Augh! I should have known!_ " the Lucario growls. " _He just doesn't know when to give up on you!_ "

Serena looks at Odyssey confused and the prince's Lucario realizes what he just said.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

" _Nothing,_ " Odyssey says coldly.

"Odyssey, what do you mean?" Serena demands.

The Lucario hesitates before he gives in and says, _"After you had your Pokemon battle, he started going on about how you're smart and fun and kind and how you shouldn't be our master's queen if you're marrying someone who ran away and the choice should be yours as to who you should marry or whether or not you can do whatever else you want to do with your life. I told him that he shouldn't get his hopes up in trying to win your heart because you are a princess engaged to a prince and he is a poor man who can't support you and that broke his and Pikachu's heart because they wanted to be with you and Sylveon so badly._ "

Serena feels a tear running down her face. Braixen and Holly look at her, unsure of what she's going to say while Sylveon hangs her head, processing the information.

"He...he said that?" The princess asks.

" _Yes,_ " Odyssey says reluctantly. " _That stupid pauper was supposed to just pretend to be our master until he came back but...I guess he just fell so sincerely in love with you that he wants to help you be everything you want to be no matter what._ "

More tears fall down the honey blonde woman's face.

"Oh Ash!" she weeps. "You...you sweet...sweet, man."

Odyssey grows uncomfortable as she cries softly. But then it hits him like a brick and he looks at the princess, feeling uneasy.

" _You...fell for him too,_ " he says telepathically.

Serena does nothing but nod as tears run down her face. Odyssey sighs while the other prince's Pokemon smile at the princess supportively.

" _This cannot be happening,_ " the Lucario groans with a facepalm. " _Are you sure you don't just think you do because he was so charming when he pretended to be the prince or…?_ "

"I fell in love with the man and not the title even before I learned the truth," Serena says firmly through her tears. "I hated him for tricking me, but now that I know how much he really is the boy who saved me so many years ago and he truly cares about me, I can accept and love him no matter what he really is."

Sylveon and Braixen smile at their master and even Holly gives her a supportive look before she remembers why they are here.

"My lady, they need help," she says.

Serena snaps out her train of thought and looks at Odyssey.

"Right," she says. "We need to save Ash and Pikachu. Captain Powuru and his men are planning to kill us."

" _What?_ " Odyssey asks confused. " _What are you talking about?_ "

Before Serena can answer, Braixen steps forward and answers him with a series of, "Braix" and "Braixens." Odyssey, Howl, Sonata, Shockwave, and Aloe listen intently and their faces change from focused to horrified as the fox Pokemon tells them everything they overheard the guards say. When Braixen finishes, everyone turns to Odyssey who stands still in shock.

" _Let me see if I got this straight, Your Highness,_ " he says. " _On top of the king dying, Captain Powuru somehow found out that Ash and master switched places and forced Ash to participate in the coordination as the prince, not knowing that they are going to kill both of you on your wedding night and start a war?_ "

"That's right," Serena confirms.

Odyssey looks away in disbelief.

" _I can't believe this,_ " he says. " _The Captain wants to overthrow the crown all this time? Imagine if we never found out about this._ "

"I know," Serena agrees. "But we can't worry about that now. We gotta rescue them and find Prince Timothy."

" _But how?_ " Odyssey asks.

"Ash told me he lives with a man named Brock and his Happiny in a small house by the river," Serena answers. "If there is any chance that Prince Timothy made his way to their home and is staying there now, we need to start looking for him there while you help me rescue Ash."

Odyssey stares at the princess, taken aback by her determination before he nods in understanding.

" _Very well,_ " he says before turning to the rest of the prince's Pokemon. " _Howl, you pick up Shockwave and secretly fly to the north side of the river. Sonata, swim deep through the drain on the outer walls and search south of the river. Whoever finds master has to find a way to tell him what's happened and bring him home. Understood?_ "

The Decidueye, Gardevoir, and Greninja nod in understanding before carrying out their orders. Howl grabs Shockwave by his shoulders with his talents and flaps his wings rapidly as he picks Shockwave up and they begin to fly over the wall. Sonata runs over to the lake with rapid speed and jumps in to swim down the river. Odyssey hums, satisfied before turning his head where Timothy's bedroom is and uses his aura sense.

" _Ash and Pikachu are trapped in the prince's quarters, alright,_ " he confirms. " _There are two guards guarding the entrance._ "

"Just as I thought," Serena says. "How many people can Aloe carry?"

The prince's Lucario turns to the Latias with a frown and says, " _She can't carry more than two people at a time. She can probably manage if you bring Sylveon with you, but that's it._ "

Serena frowns concerned with his answer.

"So we can't just all fly away together as soon as we rescue Ash and Pikachu," she says.

" _Correct,_ " Odyssey says. " _You'll have to bring them back here and we will have to take turns flying over the wall before we start looking for the prince ourselves._ "

Serena nods in understanding before turning to Sylveon and gets down on her knees.

"Are you up for this, Sylveon?" She asks. "I know floating down using Braixen's psychic was scary for you."

"Sylveon," Sylveon says firmly as she gives her master a determined look.

"Good," Serena says please as she picks up the fairy Pokemon. "Then let's go rescue our men."

Ash lies on the bed with a broken look on his face. He feels lost and broken-hearted with the way Serena reacted to his confession and Captain Powuru's threat against his, Pikachu and Serena's life. He wishes Prince Timothy would just come up here, trade lives again and somehow fix everything. But more than that or anything else, he wishes there was something he could do to make amends for wronging Serena. It seems like a curse that Powuru is forcing him to marry her anyway when she wants nothing to do with him and will never return his affections. She will always hate him for who he is while he is used as a puppet for the evil captain's plans.

Pikachu isn't faring any better as he lays down next to his friend. The poor little mouse is dealing with his own heartbreak after watching Sylveon run away from him with her master. Tears run down his yellow face as he wishes he could see Sylveon again. Ash notices his friend's own pain and reaches out to pull him into a hug in attempt to comfort Pikachu as they both wallow in their misery.

But even with his dearest companion to be there for him, Ash feels an emptiness that cannot be filled. New tears run down his face as he quietly sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Serena" he whispers. "I am so, so, sorry."

"I forgive you."

Ash's eyes snap open and Pikachu's ears stand up as they get up in a sitting position and turn around to find Serena sitting next to Ash with a sweet smile and Sylveon standing on the bed next to her. Before Ash can say a word, Serena puts her hand on his cheek and presses her lips against his. The raven-haired man's face turns red as the woman he loves moves her lips against his and caresses his cheek softly yet sincerely. Pikachu stares in surprise until Sylveon walks over to him and nuzzle her head against him affectionately. Pikachu stares in surprise before he gives in to the moment and nuzzles back with all his heart. Eventually, Serena slowly pulls away and looks at Ash with a dreamy look. Ash himself smiles in a goofy way before he snaps out of it and looks at Serena seriously.

"What are you doi -" he asks before Serena covers his mouth with her hand.

"Be quiet," she whispers. "There are guards on the other side of the door."

Ash's eyes widen at this news before Serena let's go of his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he whispers.

"We're here to rescue you," Serena answers.

"You can't," Ash says sadly. "Captain Powuru is going to kill us if we disobey him."

"He's going to kill us anyway, Ash," Serena says. "I overheard the guards from my bedroom. After the coordination and the wedding, they're going to kill us so that he can take over and start a war."

Ash and Pikachu's eyes widen in horror. They look at each other in shock before looking back at Serena and Sylveon.

"What are we going to do?" Ash asks.

"We've already started to search for Prince Timothy," Serena answers. "Howl, Shockwave, and Sonata have already snuck out to look for him. We're meeting Holly, Odyssey, and Braixen at the gardens and take turns flying over the wall and join the search."

"How are we going to do that?" Ash asks.

"The same way that we came in," Serena says, pointing at the open window where Aloe is floating outside with a friendly smile. Ash smiles at the sight of the Latias before Serena grabs his hand.

"Come on," she instructs.

Ash nods and quickly follows the princess toward the window with Pikachu and Sylveon following behind. They begin getting on Aloe one by one as quietly as they can until…

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" Calem's voice is heard through the walls. "THE PRINCESS HAS ESCAPED!"

The five of them turn to the door worried and hurry up getting on. Before Serena gets on last, however, the door bursts open to reveal Calem barging in. The sergeant's eyes widen as Serena turns around to give him an angry look before she gets on the Latias with her arms wrapped around Ash and orders, "Go!"

"NO!" Calem screams as he runs over to the window and just barely misses grabbing Aloe by the wing as they fly away. He growls angrily before he shouts, "ARCHERS! ARCHERS, TAKE DOWN THAT FLYING BEAST!"

Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Sylveon and Aloe's eyes widen as archers quickly pop up from the top of the castle walls and fire rapidly at them. The human and their four-legged Pokemon duck down for cover as Aloe flies as fast as they can. Unfortunately, one arrow pierces through Aloe's right wing and she screams in pain.

"Aloe, no!" Serena cries out as the Latias struggles to stay afloat.

The pauper and the princess hold each other and their Pokemon close as best as they can as Aloe loses altitude and begins flying toward the ground. It takes the Latias all her willpower to stay afloat as she barely manages to reach the spot where Odyssey, Holly, and Braixen are waiting for them. Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Sylveon quickly get off and Odyssey races to Aloe's side to inspect the wound.

" _What happened?_ " He demands.

"Sergeant Calem found out I wasn't in my room and alerted the guards," Serena answers. "We were flying away when the archers popped up and hit Aloe."

The Lucario inspects the wound carefully and turns to Aloe seriously.

" _Aloe, listen to me very carefully,_ " he instructs. " _The arrow pierced through your wing. I need to break it in half and take it out before using my aura to close the wound as best as I can. Understood?_ "

Aloe whimpers in pain before nodding in understanding. Odyssey sighs before turning to Aloe's wing and breaks the arrow in half before taking it out. Aloe squeals and Serena quickly wraps her arms around the Latias' head for comfort as Odyssey' hands glow blue and the wound slowly begins to heal. When he finishes, there is still a serious mark on Aloe's wing. She floats a little higher before she whimpers and floats back down.

" _I was afraid of this,_ " Odyssey says with a frown. " _I closed the wound but her wing is still hurt._ "

The group frowns sadly before they hear the sound of soldiers starting to exit the castle and look for them. Archers on the wall keep their arrows ready as they run over and prepare to fire.

"Looks like we can't fly over the wall anyway," Holly says. "We're trapped."

Serena and Ash look at each other sadly while everyone else hangs their head in defeat. Then, Serena gets an idea and turns to Odyssey.

"Odyssey, do you think Aloe can still swim?" She asks.

The Lucario looks at her confused and says, " _Well, yes, but she can't take us all down under the lake and lead us through the sewer and none of us can breathe underwater like her._ "

"I'm not suggesting that," Serena says before turning to Aloe. "Aloe, you need to go without us."

Aloe looks at the princess brokenhearted and shakes her head. Ash figures out what is on Serena's mind and steps forward.

"She's right, Aloe," he says. "Only you can escape now. You shouldn't stay here when you can still help Howl, Shockwave and Sonata look for your master. Don't worry about us. We'll be okay. Just bring Prince Timothy back however you can."

"Laaaaaaaaaa," Aloe cries sadly. She turns to Odyssey with a look of plea, hoping he wouldn't agree to their idea. Unfortunately, the Lucario sighs and pats her on the back.

" _You need to be out searching for our master with the others,_ " he says. " _If we fail, it's better_ that _you, Sonata, Howl, and Shockwave stay together and out of harm's way than face what they are going to do to us. Don't stay on our account, Aloe._ "

Aloe hangs her head sadly. Serena pats her on the head and gives her a sad smile.

"We'll meet again. I promise," she says sweetly.

Aloe lifts her head and sadly nuzzles it against Serena's affectionately. Serena hugs her before letting her go and the Latias sadly dives into the lake and swims away. Odyssey looks away trying hard not to cry as Braixen, Sylveon and Holly walk over to Serena's side and try to comfort her despite knowing that the soldiers are going to find them soon. The princess gives them all a sad smile before she turns to Ash who is petting Pikachu sadly and walks over to him.

"Ash," she begins. "There is something very important I need to tell you."

Ash turns to Serena and stands up to look at her intently. Serena takes a deep breath before she goes straight to the point.

"Ash...I love you too."

Ash's eyes widen as her words ring in his ear. Serena smiles sweetly as she looks back at the raven-haired man lovingly. Pikachu looks just as surprised while Sylveon, Braixen and Holly smile. Nothing is heard except the chatter of soldiers looking for them far in the distance for a moment before Ash speaks.

"Do...do you mean it?" He asks.

"More than anything," Serena says sincerely as she grabs his hands. "I love you and I want to be with you always. I don't care about your status because you will always be a prince to me in my heart. The more I think about who you really are, the happier I am that the boy from the woods grew up to be the man standing before me. And I'm sorry I slapped you and was so angry with you. I know you did what you felt was right and I was just so…"

Ash puts his finger on Serena's lips for silence.

"That's okay, Serena. I deserved it," he says. "I told you the truth right after you poured your heart out to me thinking I was someone else. If our roles were reversed, maybe I would have done the same thing."

Serena smiles and nods before she frowns and wraps her arms around Ash. She cries quietly while Ash holds her tightly.

"That accursed Captain Powuru. This isn't fair," She whines. "I don't want us to die after only now confessing our love for each other as our true selves."

Ash feels his own tears in his eyes as he holds the woman he loves with all his might.

"I know," he says. "I want us to get married on our own terms and have children and grow old together. It feels like we were allowed to meet again and fall in love just to have them take it all away."

The two of them continue to hold each other and cry silently. Holly begins to quietly cry for her mistress while Braixen and Odyssey hang their heads sadly. Pikachu and Sylveon stay close to each other with the latter wrapping her feelers around the former tightly as if she is hugging the mouse Pokemon she loves with them.

Finally, Serena lifts her head up with a determined look on her face.

"No," she says wiping the tears from her eyes. "They aren't going to take everything away."

Everyone turns their heads to the princess in confusion.

"What do you mean, my lady?" Holly asks.

Serena turns to Odyssey and asks, "Odyssey, how long do you think it will be before the soldiers find us?"

The Lucario cocks his head in confusion before he turns his head and scans the area with his aura sense.

" _I'd say a few minutes,_ " he answers.

"Perfect," Serena says before she takes both of Ash's hands and says, "Ash, will you marry me right here and now?"

Ash looks at her surprised and asks, "Are you sure?"

"I am," Serena answers firmly. "If they mean to have us married before they kill us, then I would rather marry you because we love each other and we want to spend the rest of our lives together and not because we are forced to as a means of an evil plot. If we must be united willingly before The Lord the same way Princess Florinda and Potter did before us then so be it."

Everyone looks at the honey blonde princess in shock. Ash stares at Serena just as surprised before his shock turns into a determined smile and he kisses both of Serena's hands.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he says.

Serena smiles brightly before she turns to the others and says, "Holly, Braixen, Odyssey, Sylveon, Pikachu, you are our witnesses."

The princess' Pokemon and handmaiden and the pauper's Pikachu nod in agreement without hesitation. Odyssey hesitates to the idea before he accepts what must happen and gives her a reluctant nod as if to say, "So be it." Serena and Ash smile appreciatively at their support before they take a couple steps back and hold their hands like they are standing in front of a priest. They stare at each other lovingly before Serena closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at her groom with a professional look.

"Do you, Ash, take me to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law?" She asks.

"I do," Ash answers.

Serena smiles sweetly before she takes another deep breath and proudly announces, "I Serena, Princess of Kanto, take you to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law."

Holly puts her hand on her heart as tears run down her eyes. Pikachu and Sylveon hold each other close, smiling at their masters. Braixen begins to cry silently and Odyssey rubs her back for support. Then, Serena closes her eyes, lifts her head up and with her right hand pulls one of the ends of her ribbon, slowly untying it. Ash watches intently as the knot is completely undone and the ribbon falls onto Serena's hand, revealing her beautiful neck. Serena opens her eyes and smiles as she puts the ribbon in Ash's palm and closes his hand as she speaks again.

"By the power invested in me as princess of Kanto and in the name of The Lord, I now pronounce us husband and wife."

Without another word, Serena wraps her arms around Ash, pulls him toward her and passionately kisses him with all her heart. Ash doesn't hesitate to kiss her back as the two of them pour out their love for each other as they kiss for the very first time as husband and wife. Holly manages to smile happily through her tears and Braixen puts her paws together and cocks her head slightly, touched by the moment. Pikachu and Sylveon smile brightly and turn to each other to nuzzle their heads together to express the same love they feel for each other. Even Odyssey finds himself smiling ever so slightly before his left ear twitches and he turns to use his aura sense again with a frown.

" _They are coming,_ " he says seriously.

Ash and Serena break from their kiss but still hold each other tightly as they nod in understanding. Holly, Odyssey, Braixen, Pikachu, and Sylveon step backward, their backs facing the newlyweds as a pair of soldiers emerge from the bushes and aims their swords at them.

"Sir, we found them!" one of them calls out.

With their hearts sinking in fear of what is to come, Ash and Serena tighten their embrace as Ash whispers, "No matter what happens, I love you now and forever."

Serena turns to her husband with tears in her eyes and with a sad smile whispers, "And I will always love you forever and ever," before she plants a firm kiss on his lips.

It doesn't take long before Powuru, Calem and the rest of the soldiers arrive. Powuru stares at all of them with a displeased frown while Calem glares angrily and bitterly at Serena and Ash.

"Where is the prince's Latias?" The captain demands coldly.

" _Gone,_ " Odyssey says firmly. " _Where she is, you will never find her._ "

"Oh, I think I will in time along with the rest of you beasts," Powuru says, unimpressed with the Lucario's claim. "And even if I don't, I have what I need right he-"

"Wait a minute," Calem interrupts, pointing at Serena. "Where is your ribbon?"

Powuru's frown deepens over the sergeant interrupting him, but then his eyes glance at Serena's neck and he realizes what his son is getting at. His eyes turn back and forth between Ash and Serena who are still holding on to each other and bravely give him a proud glare. The captain grins and lets out a long and amused laugh as he puts the pieces together.

"If you fools wanted to get married, you could have waited until after the coordination," he mocks.

Calem's eyes widen before he gives the married couple a venomous glare.

"We refuse to be bonded by your terms before you kill us," Ash barks angrily.

For the first time in his life, the cold-hearted captain's stern face softens slightly into confusion. Calem and the rest of the soldiers look at each other confused before Powuru speaks again.

"So you somehow learned of our plan," he says. "Tell me, what did you plan to do with it?"

"What the rest of us are doing right now," Serena replies firmly. "Find Prince Timothy who will bring you all to justice."

But much to Serena, Ash, Holly, Odyssey, Braixen, Pikachu, and Sylveon's surprise, Powuru, Calem and the soldiers roar in uncontrollable laughter. They look at each other confused before Powuru speaks once more.

"Well, I must admit he and his rodent made a noble attempt," he says wiping a tear from his eye.

"What do you mean?" Ash asks.

"We already captured the prince, boy," Powuru says boastfully. "We came right to your little house, killed that friend of yours and his little white and pink egg and threw the prince and his mouse in the dungeon."

Everyone looks at the captain devastated by this news but no one is more devastated as Ash and Pikachu

"B-b-brock and Happiny are dead?" Ash manages to say.

"Sleeping with the fishes as we speak," Calem says mockingly.

Powuru smirks at the raven-haired man's heartbreak before he frowns and says, "Now we still have to decide what to do with all of you now that you know of our plan, especially since two of your are imperative to it."

Ash and Serena continue to hold on to each other and glare at the captain. Calem growls angrily at the princess hugging her husband in a possessive manner until it gives him an idea.

"Actually, that's not entirely true, Captain," he says earning his father's attention. "In reality, we only need the princess to die for sure and since people won't know the difference between the prince and this filth, we can just have them switch places again after the coordination and kill the prince and the princess and frame Hoenn before there even is a wedding."

Serena and Ash gasp in fear and even Odyssey, Holly, Braixen Pikachu and Sylveon move closer to the newlyweds, determined to protect them as best as they can. Powuru, however, grins mischievously.

"An excellent suggestion, Sergeant," he says. "Then we'll just throw our fake king in the dungeon to spend the rest of his days without his precious, royal wifey. Yes, that sounds like a perfect punishment for trying to defy me. Soldiers, have the fake prince sent back to his room with his rodent and make sure they stay there. Throw the rest of them in the dungeon."

"No!" Serena shrieks as two sets of guards grab her and Ash respectively and begin pulling them apart. The rest of the soldiers grab and hold down Braixen, Holly, and Odyssey. Two soldiers manage to rip Pikachu and Sylveon from each other, leading both of them to cry out for each other. Ash grinds his teeth trying to hold on to Serena.

"Plea-he-he-he-he-he-heeeze," Serena cries as she tries to hold on to her husband with all of her strength in vain. "Let him stay. Let me keep him with me, I'm begging you."

Calem grins in excitement at her useless pleas like a child watching someone else be punished for a crime he committed. Powuru himself is amused by the way the princess cries and begs as the soldiers successfully pull Ash and Serena out of each other's arms.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! COME BACK! BRING HIM BACK! AAAAAASSSSHHHHH!" Serena shouts desperately as the soldiers drag her away.

"SERENA!" Ash cries out, reaching out to Serena as the other soldiers drag him in the opposite direction. "SERENA, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, AND WE WILL BE TOGETHER AGAIN I SWEAR IT! REMEMBER, DON'T GIVE UP UNTIL IT'S OVER!"

Serena briefly smiles through her tears.

"I WON'T GIVE UP, ASH!" she calls out. "I WILL GET YOU BACK, MY LOVE, I PROMISE! I PROMISE! ASH, DARLING, WAIT FOR ME!"

The two of them continue to call out to each other even when they eventually can't see each other. Finally, they are so far away from each other that Powuru and Calem can't hear them anymore as they stay in the gardens.

"I think you had too much fun with your idea, Sergeant," Powuru bellows without looking at his son.

"Well, since I was the one to personally check on the princess only to find out she escaped, I figure I should come up with the punishment of choice," Calem claims. "Besides, it's only fair after they tried to take my prize away from me,"

"Take?" Powuru challenges with a scoff. "Don't fool yourself. Marriage is nothing but words and a superstitious state of mind. There is no worth in the fact that they are 'married' that can keep you from fulfilling your craving for the princess. The way I see it, it's good for nothing but you now looking at your upcoming moment of flesh as - heh, heh, prima nocta."

Calem looks at hisfather, taken aback for a moment before a lecherous grin enters his face.

"Yes," he hisses. "As your second-in-command, it is only right, that I show my dominance over our Kanto allies with their most precious creature. A sign of what is to come against all who will fall against us."

Powuru doesn't do anything for a moment but turn his body to face Calem completely. Calem keeps a straight face, unsure of what the captain will say. Finally, Powuru puts his hand on the sergeant's shoulder, surprising his son and smiles.

"At last you begin to understand, Calem,"

Calem's eyes widen at his father's words. To hear Powuru call him by his name like this felt like he was just given the kind of loving approval his father never gave him a day in his life. He almost squeals joyfully like a child before quickly collecting himself in order to avoid doing something that would earn his father's menacing eyes of disapproval once again. He puts his feet together and salutes Powuru before he leaves.

Powuru then puts both hands behind his back and with a high posture stares at where the pauper and the princess held each other tightly. The edges of his mouth slightly move up as he thinks of the moment they stared at him thinking they gained something that would interfere with his plot.

"Heh," he says softly. "What an unnecessary yet amusing first night of my rule."

With those words, the cruel man begins to utter a little cackle. The cackle grows into a giggle, to a chuckle until he begins to roar into demonic laughter. He laughs as loud as his pipes are able as he looks up at the sky and raises his fists high as if the moon, the clouds, and the stars are at his mercy. For the first time in a long time, everything Powuru craves in his heart is ready to enter his ascendant grasp.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Serena is still silently crying as the soldiers drag her, Holly, Braixen, Sylveon and Odyssey to the dungeon. Neither her handmaiden or the Pokemon say a word or look at her, knowing they might be forced to stop talking by the soldiers. They just hang their heads in defeat knowing that they failed to escape and find the prince to save Kalos. And yet, the biggest heartbreak in their minds is witnessing Serena being torn away from the love of her life after they had just gotten married. They were prepared to die together after uniting as one on their own terms, but now Powuru plans to only kill Serena and make Ash live the rest of his life without her. None of them can imagine the heartbreak the honey blonde princess is feeling after her previous husband so mercilessly taken away from her.

They make it to the cell where a guard opens the door with a wicked grin. Serena doesn't even acknowledge his evil look as the soldiers shove her into the cell followed by Holly, Braixen, Odyssey, and Sylveon. Serena whimpers as she falls onto the hard floor before she begins hugging her legs as tears continue to fall down on her face. When the cell door closes with the soldiers laughing in a condescending manner as they walk away, Holly, Braixen, and Sylveon rush to Serena's side.

"My lady, are you alright?" Holly asks.

Serena doesn't say anything. Braixen sadly rubs her back while Sylveon snuggles next to her resulting in Serena wrapping her arms around her loyal, fairy Pokemon.

"W-w-why?" She whimpers. "Why are they doing this? Why did they take him from me? I just...just…"

"I know, my lady, I know," Holly says softly.

"I...I just wanted us to be together till the end no matter the outcome," Serena sobs. "I wanted to be there for him. I wanted to save him. To save Kalos. And now, they also have Prince Timothy and -"

"You rang?" a mysterious voice groans.

Holly and Serena scream in fear as the latter stands up and turns to a figure lying down in the shadows with a round blob lying on top of it.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Serena asks.

Sylveon and Braixen take fighting stances as the fox Pokemon takes out her stick and sets it on fire. The fire lights up the cell to reveal a man who looks exactly like Ash which lifts Serena's spirits until he slowly opens his eyelids to show two blue eyes instead of Ash's brown ones. Serena frowns as the man sits up, rubbing his head while the Pikachu lying on top of him comes to as well.

"Pika…" the Pikachu groans in pain as it rubs its little head.

"Yeah, I know, Electchu," the man says sympathetically as he pets the Pikachu carefully. "I don't care for getting knocked out again either."

" _Master! Electchu!_ " Odyssey shouts telepathically.

"Odyssey? Is that you?" The man asks, turning to the Lucario.

Odyssey runs over to the man and hugs him and the Pikachu named Electchu tightly. Then he proceeds to slap the man upside the head, causing the man to groan in pain.

"Watch it," the man complains. "That's where the soldiers hit me in the head."

" _Do you have any idea how worried we've been?!_ " Odyssey scolds. " _Why didn't you come back when you said you would?_ "

"I couldn't, Odyssey," the man answers. "Practically everything Electchu and I saw was people and Pokemon starving as soldiers were taking food from families claiming they were under orders from my father. I knew that if I came back to try to fix it, Markenal wouldn't listen and my citizens would still be starving. I had to try to get to the bottom of it myself."

Odyssey glares at the man before he sighs, giving in.

" _Well, that explains why,_ " he says. " _And it turns out that Markenal is working for Captain Powuru, so I guess that proves that nothing would be accomplished._ "

The man nods before noticing Serena and her group and asks, "Who do we have here?"

" _Ah, yes, introductions,_ " the Lucario says. " _This is Sylveon, Braixen, handmaiden Holly and your ex-fiance, Princess Serena. Everyone, this is Prince Timothy and Electchu._ "

"Ex?" Timothy asks in confusion before he notices Serena's neck. "Wait a minute, where is your ribbon?"

"With Ash, my _husband_ ," Serena answers proudly yet bitterly.

"Husband?" Timothy asks before he realizes she called his doppelganger by his real name. "So you learned of our little deception?"

"Little?" Serena rebukes with Holly and Braixen holding her back as she tries to walk over to the prince and slap him angrily. "You call trading places with Ash while your father was dying and Captain Powuru was planning to overthrow the monarchy by having Ash and me murdered on our wedding bed a LITTLE deception? As far as I'm concerned, the fact that I was reunited with my childhood hero and finally got to marry him is the only good thing that came for your wretched game before they took him away from me with plans to only kill you and me now!"

The prince blinks a couple of times as he stares at the princess in confusion.

"Okay, I'm very sorry but you lost me after murdered on your wedding bed," Timothy says honestly. "How did we get from that to something about a childhood hero?"

Odyssey sighs and stands between Timothy and Serena and says, " _Why don't we sit down and swap stories? We might as well set the record straight for everyone now that we're stuck here._ "

Serena still glares angrily at Timothy for a few moments before she huffs and reluctantly says, "Fine." She sits down on the ground with Holly, Braixen and Sylveon sitting next to her while Timothy and Electchu stay on their bench and Odyssey stand in between all of them. For the next hour, they discuss everything that happened within the last two days from when Serena's carriage entered the castle ground to now. Timothy goes through coming up with the decision of switching places with Ash, bumping into Brock, trying to save the family the soldiers were stealing from, the events at the town square and finding out about his father's death before Powuru captured him and stabbed Brock before throwing him and Happiny out the window. Serena explains everything that happened at the castle with Odyssey filling in the blanks related to Ash's side of things including the late night flight with Aloe and Ash battling Calem with Shockwave and partaking in Serena's first battle. Timothy listens intently as the princess and his Lucario explains everything and feels his heartache when they got to Markenal taking Ash to watch his father die. Once Odyssey and Serena are finished, Timothy takes a deep breath taking all the information in.

"Good golly," he growls. "I think the fact that you indeed married the man you love and that Aloe, Howl, Shockwave, and Sonata are out of harm's way is the only good news out of this whole thing."

Serena frowns suspiciously and asks, "Seriously? You're okay that I married another man?"

"Well, I wasn't in favor of our arranged engagement to begin with as we established and to be honest, I had a feeling that you were meant to be with another man. So...yeah, I'm about as okay with it as you clearly are," Timothy says with a shrug.

Serena crosses her arms and turns to Odyssey who says, "He's telling the truth. He said he had that feeling before we rescued Ash and Pikachu."

"So you're not disappointed at all that you don't have a bride anymore just like that?" Serena challenges.

"Honestly, given what you told me about your relationship with Ash even years before you came to the castle, it's evident that you two are deeply in love and are meant to be," Timothy says sincerely. "So if anything, you two have my blessing to live happily ever after if we get out of this."

Serena keeps her suspicious look until she sighs sadly as her thoughts dwell on Ash again.

"If we get out of this," she repeats.

After a while, the imprisoned group decide to get some sleep. The Pokemon decide to sleep on the floor while Timothy, Serena, and Holly sleep on the wooden benches. Timothy lays down trying hard to sleep while Electchu and Odyssey are sleeping soundly next to him. His mind goes into thinking about what will happen to the people and Pokemon of Kalos if Powuru takes complete control of the kingdom. His heart sinks at the idea of people like Zachery, his mother, and his Rockruff, Akela was given nothing more than a mere moment of joy before facing endless grief and starvation.

The sad feeling in his heart grows as he thinks about poor Brock and Happiny at the bottom of the river dead all because he got them into this mess. Even though he had no full idea of what was going on, they still would have been alive if he and Electchu didn't enter their lives like this. He feels shame overtake him until he hears a strange sound.

He lifts his head to see Serena on her knees, facing her bench with her hands together and her head bowed down. He hears her whispering a prayer while fighting the urge to cry again. He gives her a sympathetic look as he stands up and walks over to her which quickly catches her attention as she lifts her head up to give him another bitter look.

"What?" she asks.

"Mind if I join you?" Timothy asks. "I can't sleep either and I think you have the right idea to pass the time."

Serena looks at him suspiciously before she scoots to the side to give Timothy room to pray next to her. The prince gets down on his knees in the same praying position before the princess's sad expression returns.

"Lord, please help us," she prays. "Help us out of this terrible plot and save Ash. Keep him and Pikachu safe as the enemy keeps them captive. Comfort them through what may be to come and help Holly, Braixen, Sylveon, and Odyssey to be strong. Look after Aloe, Shockwave, Howl, and Sonata as they have no idea of what has happened. Lord above all, all I ask is to be reunited with the man I love, that somehow we will make it out of this and live our lives as husband and wife in whatever way you will it. If we are to meet again next in the next life, please comfort Ash to live on until the time you have set for him."

She turns her head to look at Timothy as if to ask if he has anything to offer. The raven-haired prince sighs quietly before he speaks.

"Lord, I pray that you be with the people and Pokemon of Kalos," he says. "Help them through the suffering they are going through because of Captain Powuru's deeds. And I lift up to you Brock and Happiny knowing they are with you now. Help us through this, oh Lord, that we may find a way to stop Powuru from taking over the kingdom and only you know what else he's planning. It's in your name we pray amen."

Serena hums, "Amen" before she turns around and sits on the ground while laying her back against the bench. Timothy waits a moment before he does the same and silence overtakes them for a few minutes.

"I feel like such a failure," Serena says sadly, not looking at Timothy. "I'm ashamed that I couldn't save Ash."

"Hey, don't go beating yourself up," Timothy says. "You had a good plan with the information and the resources you had. There was no way you could have known that Sergeant Calem would bother to check on you or that they would find out where I was and capture me before you guys could start looking for me. Sometimes that's just the way things go."

Serena's sorrowful face does not fade at the prince's words. She hugs her legs and lays her head on her knees, her face looking away from Timothy.

"I was so determined to make a change, to take action, for myself and the people and Pokemon I care about," she says.

"Yeah, me too," Timothy says sadly.

"I thought that maybe with my deeds I wouldn't be seen as just a pretty princess anymore," Serena says. "That maybe if I helped save Kalos it wouldn't be just my Ash or Braixen and Sylveon who know I can do more than just look nice and have children. Seems like the only thing I succeeded in doing is officiating my own wedding before Ash was ripped from my arms."

Timothy nods in understanding.

"Well, at least you wanted to defy the way you are treated for more noble reasons," he confesses. "I just wanted to get the dickens out of the castle for once thinking my dad gave our citizens more freedom than his own son. I didn't plan on going on a mission to find out who has been terrorizing the kingdom and find myself enjoying bringing hope and happiness to the people."

Serena scoffs at his words. Timothy ignores it before he lays his head back against the bench and frowns.

"I wish I got to say goodbye to my father," he says. "Despite everything I hold against him with the way he controlled my life, I wish I knew what he would have said had I been by his side like I was supposed to."

Serena frowns too and says, "I wish I had some parchment to write words of love and comfort for Ash to read when they throw him here, hoping that would give him the feeling I'm still with him even though I'm gone."

Silence fills the cell apart from their friends snoring lightly. Timothy turns his head to Serena again, wishing there was something he could do to instantly make everything okay for her and Ash and all of Kalos.

"Well, you shouldn't think like that while you both are still alive," he suggests. "I mean I lost my loved one for good but yours is still alive. Maybe there is something we can do to escape and save Ash and Pikachu and stop Powuru."

"Like what?" Serena challenges.

"Well, for one thing, we have Electchu, Odyssey, Braixen, and Sylveon," Timothy answers. "Electchu is skilled with iron tail and has his electric attacks and Odyssey is a fighting type Pokemon, so he can handle a few soldiers. And since Braixen knows psychic now, she can probably handle the rest of Powuru's army with ease."

"No, she can't," Serena says. "It took her everything she had to use psychic on me, Holly, Sylveon and herself all at once just to escape from my bedroom. She just isn't strong enough to use it to lift that many people. Plus, Sylveon doesn't have any special moves apart from fairy wind."

Timothy frowns at this information.

"Okay, so Sylveon would be good for instantly taking down Sergeant Calem's Absol if we can take it by surprise so it doesn't dodge with its great speed," he says. "And if I had a sword, I could handle a few soldiers at once while Electchu and Odyssey would handle probably no more than two or three at a time while Braixen theoretically could take out maybe… two…three tops?"

Serena nods.

"So altogether Odyssey, Braixen, Electchu and I can handle about thirteen to fifteen soldiers at once," Timothy says. "And not including Captain Powuru, Sergeant Calem, and his Absol, there are fifty men in the Royal guard. So we would have to figure out a way to take down fifteen of them or so at a time which I don't think we can do."

Serena frowns disapprovingly.

"That is not a good plan," Serena says. "Besides, where do I fall into your scheme?"

Timothy grins nervously and says, "Well, do you have experience with using a sword or any kind of combat?"

"No, but you're a fool if you think I'm going to stay here and do nothing while you try to get your crown back and save Ash and Pikachu for me," Serena answers firmly. "Ash is _my_ husband, so only _I_ will rescue him even if I have nothing but my nails and my teeth to fight my way to him."

Timothy furrows his brow and says, "Not that I'm saying no, but realistically if that's the way you feel, then you should keep Braixen and Sylveon by your side to aid you."

Serena nods, satisfied with that answer before she frowns sadly and says, "But that leaves you with just yourself and your Pokemon to fight Powuru and his entire guard."

"I know," Timothy says scratching his chin until he says, "Wait a minute, your father will be coming all the way here from Kanto for the coordination and our 'wedding,' right? Won't he bring any men that could aid us?"

Serena sighs and says, "If he does, he will bring no more than about ten men. Even then, I think I can guarantee that they don't have the experience to handle a number of enemies at once."

Timothy frowns and hangs his head in defeat.

"Well, I was thinking we could use Odyssey's telepathy to secretly tell your father and his men what is going on so that they could aid us after we escape if we can get him close enough, but if that's all he will bring with the lack of experience, then this really is a fight we cannot win," he says.

"No, there has to be another way," Serena says determinedly.

Timothy looks at the princess sympathetically and says, "I really wish there was, Serena. The next best idea is if we could somehow contact Howl, Sonata, Aloe, and Shockwave to sneak back here where we have a better chance. With Howl's flying and his skill with his wing bow, Sonata with her speed and both Aloe and Shockwave with their psychic abilities much stronger than Braixen's, combined with me, Electchu and Odyssey, we could probably take the entire army down just like that."

"Isn't there someway Odyssey could reach out to them with telepathy?" Serena protests.

"No, it doesn't work that way," Timothy answers shaking his head. "He can only contact someone about as far as from one side of the entire castle to the other and if my Pokemon are smart, they will be much farther than that by now."

Serena frowns depends as she continues to hug her legs. Her heart begins to sink with every idea she or Timothy shoot down.

"So what are we really going to do?" She asks.

"I guess we keep trying to think of something," Timothy says with an unsure sigh. "I won't lie to you about our chances, but I am willing to go down fighting for everyone we care about if you are."

Serena thinks about it before she turns to Timothy with a determined look, nods sincerely and says, "I will somehow even if you won't. Ash told me not to give up until it's over and in honor of our love I will give it everything I have for us. I will not stop until I'm dead or he's in my arms again."

Timothy stares at the honey blonde princess before a small smile enters his face.

"When you put it that way, then I shall aim to do the same for all the people and Pokemon of Kalos," he says.

The two of them nod simultaneously, silently agreeing that they will try to strike back on the day of the coordination.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It is the day of Prince Timothy's coordination. For the past two hours, nobility from both Kalos and Kanto have been gathering at the St. Clemont Cathedral. Many soldiers have been standing guard around the building to make sure everything goes according to Powuru's plan. The evil captain himself watches people enter the church from atop the castle wall. He looks at the people down below with his hands behind his back and a condescending smirk on his face. Calem walks over to him and salutes

"Everything is ready, Sergeant?" Powuru asks without looking.

"Yes, sir," his son answers. "Our beloved 'prince' has been relieved of his Pikachu with no resistance. It is clear that he knows what we will do to the mouse if he does anything to disobey us. My Absol is watching it right now and knows what to do if necessary. As expected, the prince, the princess, and their companions have made no attempts to escape. Seems like things are going to be too easy."

Powuru frowns at Calem's last words. He turns around to face him and glares suspiciously.

"You are right, it is too easy," the captain says. "Now that I consider it, it might mean that they have waited until this day to try to escape."

"But there's no way they can, right?" Calem protests. "Even with the Pokemon they have with them, any attempts to escape will be insignificant next to our powers of strength and numbers."

"Perhaps," Powuru says. "But then again, we thought the princess would not be worth any threat to us and yet she figured out a way to almost escape from the castle with the pauper and all of their beasts without any of us being the wiser. We can't afford to take a chance while it is still not time yet for you to use her before we kill her and the prince."

"What are you suggesting, sir?" Calem asks.

"Order thirty of my men to guard the dungeon," Powuru commands.

Calem frowns and says, "Sir, is sending more than half of our men to watch over one guy surrounded by mainly some small Pokemon and two women really the best course of action right -"

Without a word, Powuru takes out his sword and aims it right at Calem's throat with the tip lightly touching his skin.

"If you value your life, you will do it," he growls.

Calem bites his tongue, struggling not to whimper in fear. Powuru's red eyes stare at him, plainly stating that will plunge his sword through his own son's neck if he disobeys.

"Y-y-y-yes, sir," he says as he quickly leaves to carry out the order.

Powuru takes a deep breath and regains his condescending smirk. He goes back to looking down at the people getting ready to witness the coordination.

"No more taking chances," he says to himself. "I won't let anything get in my way ever again."

Serena has struggled all week to gain any sleep on her bench. The morning after they had their discussion about how to stop Powuru's plan, she and Timothy let Odyssey, Electchu, Holly, Braixen, and Sylveon on what they were thinking. Odyssey was the most pessimistic about trying to escape and attempting to stop Powuru all on their own, but he reluctantly complied with helping, knowing what is at stake.

Despite the time they had to quietly plan things and help Braixen get stronger with using psychic so that the soldier guarding their cell can't hear them, no one could conjure up a concrete plan of how to defeat the Captain and all of his men and save Ash and Pikachu. At best, they agreed to have Braixen use psychic to force the guard to open the door and then have Odyssey knock him out with bone rush, but when it came to figuring out how to take down the entire army before facing Powuru and Calem, they couldn't come up with anything solid. Each plan they came up with came out just a flawed as the ones Timothy and Serena came up with on their first night. Despite that, however, everyone is determined to help to whatever end and both the prince and the princess are thankful for their loyal companion's support.

Serena frowns as she slowly wakes up. Last night, everyone stayed up scheming and praying about what is to come. She struggled to fall asleep as her mind is afraid of never seeing Ash again. As she wakes up, however, she slowly checks her surroundings and hears some sort of chatter coming from the small window above her. She hears the faint sounds of men in armor chatting and laughing coming from the ceiling which confuses her until it hits her.

"Wake up…" she whispers before turning to Timothy, Holly, Electchu, Odyssey, Braixen, and Sylveon and shouts, "Everyone, wake up quick!"

Braixen, Electchu, Odyssey, and Sylveon's ears perk up as they quickly wake up at the sound of her voice. Holly groans as she gets up from her own bench.

"My lady, what's wrong?" she asks.

But Serena doesn't answer as she notices that out of everyone in the cell, Timothy is still fast asleep. Odyssey sighs before he walks over to his trainer and slaps him hard in the face. Timothy yelps in pain as he gets up and glares at his Lucario before Serena approaches them with a serious look.

"What's going on?" Timothy asks. "What time is it?"

"It's late in the morning," Serena says pointing at the window. "We overslept. The coordination starts at noon sharp."

Everyone else's eyes widen in shock.

"Odyssey, can you sense anything from the church?" Timothy asks.

The Lucario's eyes glow blue as he looks up to where the church is from where they are using aura sense and frowns.

" _Princess Serena is right,_ " he says. " _Scores of people are already entering the church._ "

"Oh no!" Holly says worryingly. "We need to get out of here fast!"

" _Wait a minute!_ " Odyssey says raising his hand as he turns his head directly above the ceiling.

"What is it, Odyssey?" Serena asks concerned despite already suspecting what he's about to say.

The Lucario's eyes widen as his eyes stop glowing and he turns to the group sadly.

" _Captain Powuru has sent thirty of his men to stand guard in the floor above us,_ " he says. " _He must have decided to make sure that we don't try to escape during the ceremony. We're trapped._ "

Everyone freezes in place for a moment. Then, Timothy groans before angrily banging his fists against the wall and Sylveon's ears dropping and she whimpers as she realizes she might never see Pikachu again. Serena stands in shock before anger overtakes her too.

"No," she says. "No, this can't mean we can stop now."

"Serena, Odyssey is right," Timothy says frustrated. "Even if we can get out of the cell, we have thirty men standing in our way upstairs. We can't take them all down with what we have."

"I don't care," Serena says with newfound tears forming in her eyes as she storms to the cell door and starts banging on it. "Open up! Open up I say! As a princess, I demand that you open this door at once!"

"Ah, shut up, you dumb broad," the guard says on the other side.

"What?!" Serena screams. "I ought to have you chained for life for speaking to me that way."

The guard chuckles in amusement as he turns to face her through the door's barred window and remarks, "You might want to count your blessing over what I say compared to what the sergeant has planned for you, Your Highness."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Serena demands.

The soldier pretends to be thinking about what to say next before he answers, "Well, I know this is supposed to be a surprise, but the sergeant plans to...have a good time with you before killing you."

Serena's eyes widen in horror as she steps away from the door. Timothy, Holly, Odyssey, Electchu, Braixen, and Sylveon have their own terrified looks as the princess' handmaiden and Pokemon rush to her side.

"You...you mean he means to...to…" Serena manages to say which only amuses the soldier more.

"He sure does," he says laughing. "So you might want to save your energy and your voice. You're going to need them later."

The guard laughs maniacally as trepidation fills Serena's mind. Timothy growls in anger as he runs over to the cell door.

"If we get out of this, you are going to wish that you are dead when I am through with you," he growls.

The soldier just scoffs and says, "I'm sure."

The prince glares at him angrily before turning to the princess who is hugging Braixen and Sylveon with terror flooding her mind. He walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder which she quickly brushes off as if she thinks he's Calem.

"Serena, I won't let that happen," he says determinedly.

"You can't promise that," Serena chokes out. "You said yourself that we're trapped. How are we going to get out of here and stop Powuru and Calem now?"

Timothy frowns at her despair as he is unable to give her a clear answer. He turns to Odyssey and Electchu who share their master's concern as the Pikachu hops on one of his shoulders and his Lucario places his hand on the other. The prince looks away sadly as he worries that all might be lost before he could do anything to help Serena, Ash or all of Kalos.

Suddenly, he hears the soldiers cheering in excitement from upstairs as the sound of someone large is walking down the hall where they are guarding. The guard looks up the ceiling in confusion and Timothy turns to Odyssey who nods and uses aura sense again to check. The Lucario analyzes for a few minutes before the frowns.

"It looks like an executioner is heading this way," he says telepathically.

"But we have no executioner," Timothy says.

Having overheard their conversation, the guard chuckles and says, "Well, it looks like the boss doesn't want to waste any time spilling some blood."

Fearful of the soldier's words, Serena whimpers as she holds on to her Pokemon tightly. Timothy stands in place as he sees through the cell door's window and sees a tall hooded figure with a large belly coming down the stairs and heading straight for them. Timothy walks over to Serena and places a hand on her shoulder again.

"Whatever happens, stay with me," he whispers. "I will look after you."

The princess doesn't bother to give him a response as the guard greets the figure with a smile.

"New in the army, are we?" he asks.

"Sure am," the hooded figure says in a deep, menacing voice. "The boss wants the prince and his animals taken care of now."

The guard looks at him suspiciously and says, "I was told he was going to be taken care of after the wedding with the princess."

"Uh, well he changed his mind," the figure says as he holds out his axe in an eager manner. "From what he told me, he doesn't want any more loose ends and figured the phony prince would make a more pleasurable victim with the princess tonight."

The blood drains from Serena's face that what the figure is implying which only excites the guard more.

"Well, in that case, who am I to deny the big guy?" he says as he takes out the keys. "Be my guest pal."

The guard unlocks the door and opens it as the figure gets closer. Timothy, Braixen, Electchu, and Pikachu make their best fighting stance as the figure with the ax stands in the doorway.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the guard says looking impatient.

"Just a moment," the figure says. "I got an idea. Hold my ax for a moment, will you?"

"Uh, okay…" The guard says confused as the figure hands him his ax. "Why do you need me to hold it?"

"So that we can do this," the figure says as he opens his cloak and shouts in a familiar voice, "Happiny, pound!"

Timothy and Electchu look at the figure in confusion before the round thing that they thought was the executioner's big belly jumped out to reveal a familiar pink and white Pokemon pounding the guard in the face, knocking him out. The guard falls to the ground as the figure takes off his hood to reveal a friendly face.

"Sorry I'm late, Your Majesty," Brock says with a grin.

"Brock! Happiny! You're not dead!" Timothy shouts cheerfully as he runs over to hug the taller man and Electchu happily runs over to greet Happiny. "How did you survive?"

"Well, you can thank your Greninja for finding us under the water and your Latias for healing me up with heal pulse," Brock answers as Odyssey, Serena, Braixen, Sylveon, and Holly exit the cell with Holly staring at Brock with a light blush on her face.

"Sonata and Aloe found you?" Timothy asks enthusiastically. "Where are they and the rest of my Pokemon?"

" _Uh, master, we have a problem,_ " Odyssey says.

Timothy looks at his Lucario in confusion before he turns to see all thirty of the soldiers from upstairs quickly coming down to meet them with their swords drawn. Brock and Timothy quickly stand in front of the group with Brock picking up his axe and Timothy taking out the unconscious guard's sword. Serena stands behind Timothy while Braixen stands next to her on one side with her stick on fire, while Odyssey stands next to Serena on the other side with a bone rush at the ready and Sylveon standing behind her. Brock stands in front of Holly with his axe at the ready, not knowing that his noble stance makes the handmaiden blush even more despite the danger they are in.

"You might want to come back in your cell, Your Majesty," one of the soldiers says before turning to Brock. "And you were a fool to try to rescue them by your lonesome, our fake executioner."

"Perhaps," Brock says. "But then again, you guys were the ones who decided to have all thirty of you come down here to line up in a relatively narrow hallway. That might actually make things easier for us."

Timothy, Odyssey, Electchu, Serena, Braixen, Sylveon, Holly and the soldiers look at him in confusion. Just then, a blue glow surrounds several guards from the back and they are suddenly sent flying high in the air. The soldiers scream in panic while the rest of them stare in shock. Just then, a familiar green owl and tall, blue frog come down the steps with inhuman speed and take advantage of the soldiers on the ground not noticing them. The Greninja begins disarming and wounding soldiers using cut while the Decidueye covers the Greninja by firing arrows at the hands and legs of the soldiers. Timothy grins happily before Brock shouts, "Now!" and he leads the charge from the other side. Timothy, Odyssey, Electchu, and Braixen charge behind him and begin taking down the soldiers with Timothy's sword, Brock's axe, Electchu's iron tail and thundershock, Odyssey's bone rush and Braixen's flamethrower. The soldiers are led to such disarray that they don't realize what is happening before they are disarmed, wounded or knocked out. Finally, with all the soldiers on the ground out of the way, two figures with glowing blue eyes emerge from the shadows to reveal Aloe and Shockwave to be using psychic against the soldiers that are hanging in the air. Shockwave then looks up at the helpless soldiers and fires a powerful psybeam at them which knocks them out before he and Aloe release them from their control leaving the soldiers to plummet to the ground.

With the skirmish won, the victors stand still and take deep breaths, fatigued from the fight. Then, Timothy drops his sword and both he and Serena run after the prince's remaining Pokemon with Timothy hugging both Shockwave and Sonata and Serena hugging Aloe's head.

"Oh, Aloe, I'm so glad you're okay!" Serena says happily. "Is your wing better?"

"Laaaaaa!" The Latias replies happily.

"Buddies!" Timothy says happily as Shockwave and Sonata hug him back. "It's so good to see all of yo- ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Howl, cut it out!"

Everyone finds themselves chuckling a little as the Decidueye nicknamed Howl flies above his master and angrily pecks him in the head with his beak repeatedly. Then the owl Pokemon chirps at the prince with Odyssey smiling sheepishly.

" _Uh...well, we need to talk to Howl about his language someday,_ " he says while scratching the back of his head. " _But he basically expressed how he is displeased with you breaking your promise to come back when you said you would._ "

Howl nods in agreement and Shockwave and Sonata's faces turn sour as they glare at their master while Aloe gives the prince a sad look. Timothy gives them all a regretful look and sighs.

"That's fair," he says. "I didn't keep my promise and I'm sorry to all of you for that. I just couldn't come back right away after learning all the horrible things Captain Powuru did behind my father's back. But I am done wanting to see life outside of the castle for my greedy desires and I am here to stay and rule the kingdom in my father's stead right here where you guys want me. I only ask that you follow me into battle as I face Powuru once and for all and I will never leave any of you again."

The prince's Pokemon look at him unconvinced. Timothy becomes uneasy and says, "Also, you all will get basketfuls of Poke puffs for a day."

Again, no change in their demeanor.

"A week?"

No movement.

Finally, Timothy sighs and says, "Fine. A month."

Finally, Aloe, Shockwave, Howl, and Sonata cheer. Then Howl flies to Timothy and nudges his head against his trainer's before he says a few more chirps.

" _He says they were going to help anyway, they just were waiting for you to cave on that Poke puff promise,_ " Odyssey says.

"Of course, they were," Timothy says shaking his head.

"Well, what are we waiting for everyone?" Brock says. "Let's go save all of Kalos!"

"And Pikachu and my Ash too!" Serena adds

"Huh? Your Ash?" Brock asks in confusion.

"Oh yes, introductions," Timothy titters. "Serena, this is Brock, Ash's best friend. Brock, this is Princess Serena, Ash's wife."

Brock's mouth hangs open in shock and even Happiny's eyes widen in surprise.

"W-w-w-w-wife?!" the tall man manages to say.

"Yes, wife," Serena says firmly and proudly. "Now let's get going. We can explain everything after I get my husband back. Understood?"

"Uh...yes, Your Highness," Brock stammers before collecting himself and turning to Holly and offers her his hand. "Madame, shall we?"

It takes all of Holly's willpower not to whimper or giggle girlishly at the tall man's gesture before she takes his hand with her face red all over. Timothy and Serena smirk, noticing the handmaiden's bashful state before they shake the thought from their heads and stand in front of the group.

"Alright, no more delays," Timothy says. "It's time for war against Powuru for the good of Ash, Pikachu and all of Kalos!"

Everyone shouts/calls in agreement as they begin marching out of the dungeon.

Trumpeters play their instruments loud and proud before a band of musicians begin to play a grand, majestic overture inside the cathedral. Scores of people fill the hall including King Oak who sits in the front row on the right side of the aisle with a content smile. In the old man's mind, he is eager to see the person he thinks is Prince Timothy become king before marrying his daughter shortly afterward. Though in the back of his mind, the King of Kanto wonders where Princess Serena is as she should be here for her fiance's coordination.

At the center of the stage is a large throne where the head of the city's church, Bishop Sycamore, is standing next to it. On the far left side of the hall, Powuru and Calem are watching inside a room covered by a large curtain. Next to them, Absol is guarding a tied up Pikachu, who sits still, feeling defeated and hopeless as he misses Sylveon and dreads what is planned against his master and dearest friend.

"The church will now ask His Highness, Prince Timothy to step forward," Bishop Sycamore announces.

The entire crowd turns around to face the entrance where a group of men proudly hold up royal banners as they walk down the aisle followed by Markenal who holds the king's crown on top of a purple pillow. Behind Markenal is Ash dressed in a dignified royal suit with a long, red cape. He follows the head of the castle with his head down like a prisoner sent to be beheaded. Secretly, he holds Serena's blue ribbon tightly inside his right pocket as it is all he has left of his beloved wife.

"Head up high, 'My Lord,'" Markenal orders coldly without even looking at the depressed, raven-haired man.

Ash robotically lifts his head up in obedience, knowing that Powuru and Calem are watching and could harm Pikachu if he isn't careful. Markenal smirks slightly, knowing that the pauper is finally bending to his will. No one among the audience notices Ash's grievance as they figure his mind is on the king's death and wearing the crown for the first time. Not even King Oak sees the despair in his face as Ash passes by the front row and stands in front of Bishop Sycamore.

The bishop gestures Ash to sit on the throne and Ash glumly obeys. Powuru and Calem grin mischievously as the head of the church begins saying a big speech followed by a long, formal prayer. Ash struggles to sit on the throne with a straight posture as he wishes the prayer could go on forever just to delay what is to come.

" _Ash! Ash! Can you hear me?_ "

Ash's eyes widen and he almost opens his mouth to say the Lucario's name before Odyssey's voice is heard again.

" _Don't move!_ " he says firmly. " _I can see from where I am that you can hear me. Just pretend that nothing is up and listen to me very carefully._ "

Ash quickly obeys, thankful that neither the bishop or Markenal have noticed his moment of surprise.

" _Okay, here's the thing,_ " Odyssey says. " _I'm here with Electchu, Shockwave, Aloe, Sonata, Howl, Holly, Braixen, Sylveon, Serena, and most importantly, Prince Timothy._ "

Ash's heart leaps at the mention of Serena on top of learning that the prince and his Pokemon are here.

" _We are soon in_ position _to attack so that we can put a stop to Captain Powuru and save you and Pikachu,_ " Odyssey says. " _But we need you to delay having the crown on your head for as long as we can. Understood? Lightly nod yes if so._ "

Ash nods subtly. He starts to think of a way to delay the crowning as Bishop Sycamore prays until he hears Odyssey sigh telepathically.

" _By the way, Serena wanted me to tell you that she misses you and she's eager to hold and kiss you fondly and endlessly when this is over,_ " he says in annoyance.

Ash smiles softly and feels his heart feeling a sense of hope for the first time in days at hearing Serena's message until Markenal clears his throat to snap him out of his happy thoughts. Ash shakes his head and goes back to keeping his cool just in time to see Bishop Sycamore finishing his prayer and walking over to Markenal to pick up the crown from its pillow and walk over to stand next to the pauper. Ash feels goosebumps in his skin as he watches the bishop hold the crown over his head. Powuru and Calem's cruel grins grow immensely as Bishop Sycamore clears his throat.

"In the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit," he begins. "It is with great pleasure and honor to crown you -"

"STOP!" Ash shouts.

The crowd gasps and Markenal, and Bishop Sycamore stare at the raven-haired man as Ash gets off of the throne.

"What the dickens does he think he's doing?" Powuru growls from the shadows as he and Calem watch Ash turn to Bishop Sycamore.

"Look, uh… I am the prince, right?" Ash asks, coming up with his plan as he goes. "And, um, whatever I order must be done, right?"

The bishop stands there flabbergasted before he manages to say, "Yes?"

Ash grins and points at the curtain where Powuru, Calem, Absol, and Pikachu are hiding.

"Well, then," he says. "Captain Powuru is a cruel, manipulative scoundrel who has caused starvation and terror against my kingdom behind my father's back and is holding my Pikachu, Electchu hostage. Guards, seize him!"

Calem's eyes widen at the pauper's brave move. He turns to Powuru who is grinding his teeth and growls angrily. Calem becomes uneasy as he realizes what is on his father's mind.

"Uh, captain," the sergeant says nervously. "Please don't -"

Before he can finish his sentence, Powuru bursts through the curtain and storms toward Ash and points at him for everyone to see.

"Seize _him_!" he barks. "He is an imposter!"

"But I'm not, Captain."

Powuru's eyes widen and his heart sinks as everyone turns to the entrance to find Timothy standing tall and proud with a sword tied to his belt. Ash smiles happily while Bishop Sycamore and the entire audience look at him in confusion. People begin whispering to each other over how the man dressed as a pauper looks like the prince. But their confusion is quickly silenced when Timothy raises his hand to show that he is wearing the Seal of the King. All the nobility and King Oak gasp in shock as Timothy draws his sword and walks down the aisle with his eyes fixed on Powuru. Markenal stares at the prince, unfazed while Powuru glares angrily at Timothy.

"Your Majesty," he greets venomously. "How did you escape?"

Calem facepalms at his father recklessly asking that in front of the people.

"I would not be concerned about that if I were you, Powuru," Timothy venomously growls back. "After finding out that you have been robbing food from my citizens, people and Pokemon alike, in my father's name, I should have your head removed from your shoulder and thrust on a spike for all to see."

Bishop Sycamore and the audience gasp in shock as they turn to Powuru, who pretends to be afraid of the prince's words.

"Now hold on, Your Majesty," he pleads as he gets down on his knees. "I can explain everything."

"Ha!" Timothy says sarcastically. "I seriously doubt there is a thing you can say that -"

"Look out, sire!" Ash calls out.

Unfortunately, Ash's warning reaches Timothy's ears too late. Powuru takes advantage of the prince looking like he has the upper hand and pulls the rug from underneath him. Timothy falls down and Powuru draws his sword and points it at Timothy's throat. With a whistle, Powuru calls out his twenty guards and they all hustle over to surround the prince with their swords drawn.

"What in the world is going on here?" King Oak demands as he gets up from his seat. "Why are there two Prince Timothys?"

"There's only one Prince Timothy here, Your Highness," Markenal says stepping in. "And he foolishly gave himself away."

Ash begins to worry that Timothy just failed to rescue him until he sees the prince grinning mischievously at Powuru and Markenal.

"I was hoping you'd think that, traitor," he says before he looks up at the ceiling and shouts, "NOW!"

Powuru looks back at Timothy wondering what he meant before he looks up at the ceiling to spot Aloe and Howl flying above while carrying Shockwave and Sonata respectively. Before the captain can utter a word to his men, Shockwave fires a powerful psybeam and Sonata fires two water shurikens. The psybeam lands between several soldiers and explodes, sending the men flying high in the air while the two water shurikens hit the two soldiers closest to Timothy. Powuru's remaining men only have a moment to realize what hit him before Serena, Braixen and Sylveon appear from the right side of the hall and the fox Pokemon takes advantage of the soldiers looking up at her allies and aims her stick at them before firing a large flamethrower at them. The men who are hit cry in panic despite the flames not burning their flesh before Brock comes from behind Serena and begins disarming them with his axe followed by Happiny attacking them using hidden power while Holly watches behind, bashfully encouraging Brock on. Then Electchu and Odyssey emerge from the main entrance and with inhuman speed charge at the soldiers guarding Timothy from behind and begin knocking them down from with iron tail and bone rush respectfully. By the time Aloe and Howl join in the fight with the Latias using psychic and the Decidueye firing arrows, Powuru's men are in complete chaos. Calem watches helplessly in shock as he and Absol helplessly watch while the latter still has Pikachu hostage. Timothy takes advantage of Powuru himself distracted from the disarray and kicks him in the stomach and quickly stands up. The cruel, bald man bends down and holds his gut but quickly regains himself just time to dodge Timothy's drawn sword from slicing his forehead open.

"You don't get to touch me!" Powuru barks angrily as he starts swinging his sword at the prince

"I just did," Timothy replies mockingly as he blocks his opponent's attack. "And I intend to do far more than that when I am through with you."

Powuru's blood boils and he continues to clash swords with the prince. By now, the captain's remaining men have managed to stand their ground and defend themselves from the prince's Pokemon. Howl and Aloe briefly fly down to allow Sonata and Shockwave to get off of them and aid Odyssey and Electchu on the ground with Sonata using cut and Shockwave firing psybeams and moon blasts at the guards closest to them. Howl continues to fire arrows in the air with soldiers looking for cover lest they get their arms or legs pierced. King Oak sends one of his servants to retrieve his own soldiers to join in the fight. All in the process of this, the nobility, Bishop Sycamore and Ash stand still as they watch the battle unfold.

"Ash!" Serena calls out as she and Sylveon stand behind Braixen who is still using flamethrower.

"Serena!" Ash calls back happily, catching Calem's attention from his hiding spot.

"Stay there, I'm going to get you!" Serena shouts as she and her Pokemon continue to try to force their way to her husband.

Calem growls at the site of Serena trying to reach the man she loves. He takes out the Hoenn dagger and mutters to Absol, "I got a better idea. Follow me and bring the rodent."

Absol nods and grabs the tied up Pikachu by the rope with his mouth. The sergeant and his Pokemon run over to where Ash is standing and Pikachu's eyes widen as he realizes what they're planning.

"Pika pi!" he shouts helplessly as Absol carries him.

Ash hears his friend's cry just a moment too late before Calem wraps one arm around him from behind and holds the dagger close to his throat.

"You're coming with me, Your Highness," he says as he drags the helpless pauper away.

"Ash!" Serena cries out as the sergeant drags Ash away to a hall behind the stage.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon cries out as she sees Absol carry the Pikachu she loves away.

Brock realizes what is happening as he wrestles with a couple of soldiers with his axe.

"Your Highness, go after him," he says.

"But what about you?" Serena says.

"We'll be alright, just go save them," Brock says with Holly nodding in agreement.

"But -" Serena begins.

"Serena, go!" Timothy shouts while his eyes are fixed on his duel with Powuru.

Serena turns to the prince surprised before her face turns serious and she nods and picks up a sword from an unconscious soldier.

"Braixen, Sylveon, follow me!" she commands as she runs over to where Calem and Absol are going with her beloved and his companion.

"Serena!" she hears her father say as she turns her head while running to find King Oak with his men entering the fight. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm saving my husband, father!" Serena calls back as she exits followed by Braixen and Sylveon.

"Your what?" the king asks baffled before one of Powuru's men tries to attack him and he quickly orders one of his men to defend him as the king's soldiers aid Timothy, Electchu, Odyssey, Aloe, Shockwave, Howl, Sonta, Brock, and Happiny in the fight.

"Let go of me, Calem, what do you think you're doing?" Ash shouts as he tries to break free from Calem's grasp.

"That's Sergeant Calem to you," Calem snarls as he drags the raven-haired man down the hallway. "And you will hold still if you don't want me to slit your throat."

Ash continues to struggle despite Calem's threat until they see Serena, Braixen, and Sylveon catching up with them. Calem grins as he and Absol stop dragging their hostages and he presses his dagger against Ash's throat.

"That's far enough, Princess," he announces. "Unless you want me to give your precious hubby a second mouth from where his neck is if you catch my drift."

Serena's eyes widen and she and her Pokemon immediately stop running. The sergeant's grin grows as he knows that he has the princess where he wants her.

"Good, now let's talk about a deal," he says as he gives Serena a lewd look. "It's a simple one, really as there's only one thing that I want."

Serena gaps softly as Calem confirms what the guard from the dungeon told her. Ash begins to realize what the sergeant is referring to as he sees the way Calem is looking at his wife.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he shouts as he tries to break free.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, I don't think so," Calem warns as he presses his knife harder against his throat. Serena's eyes widen as she sees the knife slightly cutting Ash and a small drop of blood emerges from his neck.

"Ash, don't struggle, you're getting yourself cut," she pleads.

Ash realizes that Serena is right and reluctantly stops. Calem makes a cruel chuckle and even Absol grins evilly while still holding on to Pikachu.

"That's better," Calem says. "Now as I was saying, Your Highness, all I require is that you give yourself to me without resistance and I won't kill your penniless husband right here and now."

"And how do I know you won't kill him anyway if I say yes?" Serena challenges.

"You don't," Calem says. "Frankly, after all the trouble this insolent filth has caused I might just kill him anyway before I help myself to my prize. Whether or not I do is all up to you, princess. So what will it be?"

Serena stands still, feeling helpless. The bluntness of the vulgar man's words makes it seem like there's nothing she can do to save Ash no matter what she does. She feels her heart break as it looks like she will never be reunited with the love of her life. Ash watches her fall into despair.

"Don't do it, Serena!" he pleads. "Don't give in. Remember, don't give up until it's ov -"

Calem cover's Ash's mouth and shushes him.

"Let the princess decide for herself," he says before turning back to Serena. "Well? I don't have all day."

Braixen grinds her teeth at the wicked man and Sylveon takes a step forward, eager to do anything to save Ash and Pikachu. Serena, however, begins to shed tears and she hangs her head in defeat.

"Okay," she says. "I'll do it."

Braixen and Sylveon turn to their master in disbelief.

"Serena, no!" Ash barely manages to shout out with Calem covering his mouth.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu shouts while kicking his hind legs in the air as Absol is still holding him up by the rope.

"Excellent," Calem says triumphantly. "Now let's do this step by step. First, drop your sword."

Without a word, Serena quickly drops her sword and it falls to the ground with a loud clang. Ash's heart breaks at the sight while Calem chuckles.

"Now order your Pokemon to step down," the sergeant commands.

Her head hung low, Serena robotically turns to Sylveon and says, "Sylveon, stand back."

"Syl!" Sylveon cries out in protest.

"Do it!" Serena chokes out as tears fall down her face.

The fairy Pokemon stares at her master devastated. She turns to look at Pikachu who looks back at her helplessly. Tears begin to fall down her small, light blue eyes as she hangs her head down and backs away. Pikachu begins to feel his own tears filling up his black eyes as he watches the fairy Pokemon he loves give up. Calem's triumphant grin grows as Serena turns to Braixen.

"Braixen…" the princess whimpers through her tears.

Calem grows excited as he awaits to hear Serena say her command. His mind begins to grow eager to finally experience the woman's body before he hears her say one word.

"Psychic."

"What?" Calem asks confused before he sees the fox Pokemon's eyes turn blue and he finds a blue glow surrounding him and he feels a supernatural force beginning to control his body. His eyes widen as he realizes what happened and shouts, "No! No! Noooooooo!"

Absol's eyes widen in panic as he can't do anything without dropping Pikachu or Calem ordering him. The dark Pokemon and his trainer stare at Serena who lifts her head and gives Calem a wrathful glare.

"You tried to humiliate Ash, tore us apart after we just got married, threatened to murder him right in front of me while calling him filth all just to try to ruthlessly take away my innocence?!" she screams. "The only filth I see standing in my presence is you!"

She turns to Braixen and commands, "Free him, now!"

Calem watches helplessly as the fox Pokemon uses psychic to force him to drop his dagger and spread his arms apart, freeing Ash. His hostage doesn't hesitate to race into the arms of his wife who happily smiles with her eyes closed as she holds him tightly in relief. Then, Serena's eyes snap open and she turns to Sylveon.

"Sylveon, retrieve Pikachu," she commands.

Uplifted by the princess' command, Sylveon runs over to Absol and Pikachu and uses fairy wind at the former. Absol stares helplessly as the attack hits him and he is sent flying while dropping Pikachu. Calem's heart sinks as he hears his dark Pokemon land on the ground behind him with a thud and groans softly having fainted from the fairy attack. Sylveon runs over to Pikachu and chomps on his ropes until they break. Pikachu stands up, happy to be free before Sylveon wraps her feelers around him and carries him back to where Serena, Ash, and Braixen are. The two little Pokemon nuzzle with their heads affectionately while Sylveon is still carrying her beloved mate in the air. Their trainers smile before turning to the sergeant who is still under Braixen's psychic control.

"You see, sergeant," Serena begins proudly. "It helps to trust in your Pokemon and think of using their abilities in ways that they are not usually meant to be used. My husband taught me that."

Ash gives his wife a sweet look as he lays his head on her shoulder feeling safe in her embrace while Calem stutters, unable to believe what just happened.

"You can't do this!" He screams with his voice breaking. "I am Sergeant Calem. I was raised to fight and claim what is rightfully mine. You cannot stop me from what I must have!"

"What you want was never within your right!" Serena shouts firmly as she holds on to Ash possessively. "I am not an object that you can do whatever you want with. I am Serena, Princess of Kanto and my body belongs to no one but the man I love and his body belongs to me. We are going to live the rest of our lives slowly forgetting everything you and your father have done to us day by day. But as surely as The Lord lives, you will live the rest of your life remembering this day unable to do anything to anyone ever again."

Calem whimpers in fear as Serena turns to Braixen.

"Do it," she says.

The fox pokemon nods obediently as she lifts Calem off the ground and throws him into a wall. The man screams in a high-pitched voice as he can do nothing but watch as he collides into the wall face first and falls to the ground unconscious.

For a moment, everyone stares at the knocked out man and his Pokemon before Serena lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and gets down on her knees, taking Ash with her. The two of them keep holding on to each other with all their might and feel their hearts leaping at their reunion. Braixen smiles at them while Sylveon and Pikachu happily go back to nuzzling with the former still holding on to the electric mouse tightly with her feelers. Ash feels his whole body go numb as the shock of almost dying in front of his beloved fills his mind.

"S-s-s-Serena," he manages to say as tears run down his face before Serena shushes him and gently pets him on the head comfortingly as she holds him.

"It's okay, my love," she whispers with her eyes closed and a small, accomplished smile on her face. "I got you. You're safe."

Meanwhile, back in the main hall of the cathedral, the battle continues. Electchu, Odyssey, Aloe, Shockwave, Sonata, Howl, and King Oak's soldiers are beginning to finish taking down the rest of Powuru's men. The evil captain himself continues his duel with the prince, however, as both he and Timothy refuse to give the other an advantage.

"Give in, Powuru," Timothy commands. "Even if you strike me down, my friends will overpower you with ease. Your men don't have long before every last one of them is taken down."

"Never!" Powuru screams as he angrily swings and thrusts at the prince. "Your beasts are nothing compared to my will. I did not conquer so much just to give up before I can finish what kings before your father have started. I am the mightiest most cunning being on this earth and you will all bow to my power whether by will or by force."

"Empty words from a man who underestimated the power of myself and my Pokemon," Timothy says. "It's clear that you have spent so much time trying to start a war that you didn't consider how we can overcome your own men."

"I care not for weaklings," Powuru snarls. "Neither they or you or anyone on this planet are worth so much as one drop of my blood. Your father wanted to destroy everything I have ever wanted. All the lives, men and beasts alike I have killed to show my strength, all the power plays I made to crush legions, all the glory that I earned for causing so much destruction without even gaining so much as a scratch on me, he tried to take it all away just to let all these insignificant beings live without a care in the world. I could do nothing but bide my time as you all lived comfortably enough so that no one but me remembered any of it. I would sacrifice a million men under my command just to renew the chaos that kings of old demanded."

"Those kings of old were mindless fools," Timothy counters as the two of them lock on swords. "You've wasted your life and brainwashed your own son on destructive fanatic ideals that have taken too many lives with or without your help. If you think your deeds in war give you the right to terrorize others for your gain, then you are worth nothing."

"I am worth everything!" Powuru shouts as he begins swinging powerful blows at the prince. "I am Powuru! I am all that this world deserves! I am invincible! I am a god among every living thing on this Earth! I will - AAAGGGHHHH!"

In the midst of his ramble, Powuru foolishly gives Timothy an opening. Without hesitation, Timothy took his chance and jabbed his sword right in Powuru's stomach. The sword only went deep enough to injure the bald man who drops his sword, gets down on one knee and holds on to his gut in pain. His remaining men stop fighting King Oak's men, Brock, Happiny and all of Timothy's Pokemon and turn in horror to see their leader wounded. Powuru grinds his teeth and glares at the prince who looks down at him coldly.

"You are nothing but a madman who evidently just experienced pain for the first time in a very long time," he says. "What self-proclaimed god bleeds in the hands of a mortal man?"

The captain breathes heavily as he scowls at the prince as if he thinks his look will be enough to kill his enemy.

"Well, what are you going to do now, Your Majesty?" he asks bitterly. "I'm sure you're not thinking of killing a defenseless man. Your father would not have approved of it even if it is within your right."

All eyes turn to Timothy who keeps his sword aimed at Powuru. No one is sure of what he is going to do as he stares down at his enemy.

"No, you're right. My father would not approve," He says before pointing at the captain's sword. "Pick it up."

The nobility gasp from their seats as the prince's allies look at each other worried. Powuru, however, grins at Timothy's command.

"Think very hard about what you are asking, boy," he says coldly. "You have been fortunate to wound me, but I still have all the strength I need to kill you. You could lose everything just by allowing this."

Timothy merely smirks and says, "Well, let's find out."

Powuru makes his own evil smirk as he pick up his sword. With a bloodthirsty cry, he lunges at the prince. But in the process of attacking, the pain of his stomach still damaged fill his brain sharply and as the prince predicted, his charge falters dangerously enough to give Timothy the opening he needs to plunge his sword right through his chest. Powuru's eyes widen as he realizes what just happened. His mind tries to command his arms and legs to move and try to stab at the prince back, but the immense pain overtake him and he feels his mighty body begin to lose its energy as his sword slowly falls out of his hand. He coughs out blood as he looks over Timothy's shoulder to see his men lose hope and quickly drop their swords in surrender. He hears footsteps behind him and he manages to turn his head as both he and Timothy see Ash and Serena reentering the main hall with their arms around each other followed by Pikachu, Sylveon and Braixen who uses psychic to carry Absol and Calem who both lie motionless in the air. Powuru whimpers as Timothy leans into his ear.

"And just like that, everything you desired, all the pain and death and glory you worked for become nothing," he whispers. "In that knowledge, despair as you become one with darkness."

The prince's words cut through the conniving man deeply as if he stabbed him a third time. With all the pride and strength he had lost, the evil Powuru tumbles to the ground and the slowly lets out one last breath of life.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Silence fills the entire cathedral for a good long moment. All eyes are on the lifeless body of Captain Powuru. Timothy looks at his bloody sword and tosses it on the ground next to his dead opponent before turning to face his pokemon, Powuru's defeated men, Brock, Happiny, Holly, King Oak, and his men. Finally, everyone begins to roar with thunderous applause, overjoyed that the wicked captain is dead. Timothy smiles at this before he finds himself tackled to the ground by Electchu, Odyssey, Shockwave, Sonata, Howl, and Aloe. All of his Pokemon hug or nuzzle their master and he laughs and hugs them back. Brock and Happily smile at the moment before they see Ash and Pikachu.

"Ash!" Brock shouts.

"Happiny!" Happily cries happily.

Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Sylveon and Braixen turn to the tall man and his egg-shaped Pokemon as they run over to them.

"Brock?" Ash asks in surprise as he finally lets go of Serena. "You're ali- ULLK!"

The pauper gets the air knocked out of him as Brock wraps his arms around him tightly, picks him up and spins him around, laughing happily. Serena giggles at the joyous moment as Ash eventually hugs his friend back. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Happiny happily greet each other while Sylveon is still holding the yellow mouse in the air with her feelers. Finally, Brock puts his shorter friend down and notices Serena before clearing his throat.

"So...Ash, I understand you got married during this whole thing," he states. "What happened to not needing any companionship apart from just Pikachu?"

Serena frowns and glares at Ash with a raised eyebrow.

"You said that?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, yeah I did," Ash admits nervously before turning back to Brock. "But that all changed when the two of us fell in love and I realized I had never been so wrong in all my life. Now I would never want a life without Serena, and Pikachu can't stand being without Sylveon. Isn't that right, buddy?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replies happily as he licks Sylveon on the cheek and she blushes lightly before they begin to nuzzle again.

"Aw, Ash," Serena says before she hugs him again. "I could never want a life without you either."

Brock stares at the newlyweds, surprised to see his friend act this way before he smiles.

"Well, I'm happy to see you found that certain someone to make you happy, Ash."

"So am I, Brock," Ash says with a toothy grin.

"Actually, speaking of happy…" Serena says flirtatiously before she suddenly smashes her lips together with Ash's. The raven-haired man's eyes widen and his face turns red as his wife fiercely kisses him for several seconds before pulling away and giving him a proud look. "I saw you bravely call Powuru out on the stage before we came in. You were simply magnificent, Ash."

"Wa-wa-was I really?" Ash asks with a goofy look, dazed from the kiss.

"Misty's husband, Gary, could not have done better," Serena answers as she holds on to her husband with pride. "I can't wait to tell our children of this day!"

Ash's already red face turns redder at the thought as his wife snuggles her head against his shoulder with her eyes closed and a bright smile. Brock chuckles in amusement until he hears someone clear their throat and he turns around to see Holly looking at him bashfully.

"H-h-hello," she says nervously.

Brock stares at the handmaiden with his mouth hanging open. Even though he saw her earlier, he wasn't able to get a good look at her with his mind determined to save his best friend. But with nothing to occupy his mind, the tall man stares at the auburn-haired woman, unable to look away at her beauty.

"H-h-h-hi," he manages to say.

Ash and Serena break from their embrace and turn around to see Brock and Holly act so shy in front of each other.

"Um…" Holly begins, playing with her fingers. "I uh...want to say thank you for rescuing us and you were really courageous fighting those soldiers."

Brock's tan face turns red at her compliment. He speaks incoherent words and scratches the back of his head bashfully, which makes Holly giggle and feel more comfortable around him. Ash and Serena smirk at each other before a cold voice interrupts the celebration.

"Halt!" Markenal commands as he emerges from his hiding spot and storms at Timothy who stands up to face him with his Pokemon surrounding him.

"Sir Markenal," Timothy says coldly. "You have some gall to show your face again."

"Spare me your insolent words, Your Highness," Markenal growls. "You should be ashamed of yourself switching places with a commoner and barging in here with your wretched Pokemon in the cathedral of all places. I shall have to see you punished severely for this."

"No, I think punishment enough is having you as a tutor all my life only to learn that you were willing to sell me and my father out," Timothy growls. "But as the head of the royal family, I am all too ready to remedy that. You are hereby stripped of your position as head of the household."

Markenal stands there nervously and spits out, "You cannot do that. You're not the king and you need me to aid you in learning to be a king."

"Like I need to learn to grow a third leg," Timothy rebukes before Odyssey raises his hand in front of him.

" _Allow me to handle this, master,_ " the Lucario says as he walks over to Markenal who smirks confidently at him.

" _Sir Markenal,_ " Odyssey says. " _Ever since I was a Riolu, I had nothing but respect for you._ "

Markenal becomes more comfortable until he sees the prince's Lucario create another bone rush.

" _But now, I side with my master with his bitter feelings for you, for once,_ " Odyssey says before smacking Markenal hard in the face with his bone rush. The old man groans in pain as the prince and his Pokemon smirk in amusement. Then Timothy turns to Ash who walks over to the prince with Serena hugging his arm. The two men smirk at each other before they speak at the same time.

"Oh boy, am I glad to see - I mean what I time I - I mean," they say simultaneously before they both chuckle with Serena and all of their Pokemon. They continue to laugh until Bishop Sycamore re-enters the stage, still holding the crown.

"Right, let's continue the coordination, shall we?" he suggests before he notices how the two raven-haired men look alike and begins to stammer. "Wait a minute, which one is the prince?"

The two young men look at each other and snicker before Timothy raises his hand, showing the Seal of the King and says, "I'm Prince Timothy. Ash here is just dressed as me."

"But you're dressed like a pauper," Sycamore says hesitantly. "And he looks more like a king...but you have the ring...but he's standing next to the princess...and yet -"

Everyone looks at each other unamused before Serena sighs and says, "How about this, sir, crown the one who isn't occupied at the moment."

"Occupied? What do you mean -?" Bishop Sycamore asks before Serena turns Ash's body around to face her, puts her hands on his cheeks and gives him a sweet, loving look before she begins kissing him passionately. Ash chuckles despite Serena covering his mouth with her lips before he wraps his arms around his wife and kisses back. Odyssey rolls his eyes, Shockwave and Howl raise their eyebrows, Electchu, Pikachu, Sylveon and Braixen snicker, Aloe smiles gleefully, Sonata nods her head in approval, and Brock, and Holly smile fondly at the sight of the princess and her pauper's affection. Timothy smirks at Serena, amused by her idea before turning to a baffled Bishop Sycamore.

"You heard the princess," he says pointing the top of his head. "Plant it."

Sycamore chuckles nervously, uncomfortable with the newlywed's display before he collects himself and raises the crown above Timothy who turns around to face the crowd.

"Right," Sycamore begins. "Therefore in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you prince of - I mean king! King! King! King of Kalos!"

The embarrassed bishop places the crown on the raven-haired man's head and the audience cheers happily. The Pokemon cheer joyfully and even Ash and Serena stop kissing to applause for the newly appointed King. The nobility begin to chant "Long live the king!" as Ash takes off his cape and puts it around Timothy. The new King stands tall and proud as the applause dies down.

"This day does not belong to me alone, but to everyone," he says. "Let the peace that my father before me worked so hard to achieve continue now that those who dared attempt to bring back chaos and tyranny are no more."

The crowd cheers in agreement as King Oak walks over to Timothy and shakes his hand.

"Congratulations are certainly in order, young man," the fellow king says with a pleased smile before turning to the Powuru's surrendered/unconscious soldiers and then to Ash and Serena. "However, there is much that I feel we must discuss concerning your kingdom and what has become of you, my daughter and this man she apparently claims is her husband."

Timothy nods in agreement and says, "I agree. Do you think your men can handle our prisoners while we all discuss things back in the castle."

King Oak nods in agreement before turning back to Ash and Serena with a disapproving look. The princess and her husband and their friends stay close together as they dread what they know is coming next.

With the help of Brock retrieving a series of chains he found in the dungeon, King Oak's soldiers arrested Markenal, Calem, Absol and the rest of Powuru's men and looked after them while King Oak, Timothy, Ash, Serena, Odyssey, Electchu, Pikachu, Sylveon, Braixen, Shockwave, Aloe, Sonata, Howl, Brock, Holly and Happiny went back inside the castle where the new king of Kalos, his Lucario, the princess, the handmaiden and the two paupers explain everything at the throne room. King Oak listens intently as they share everything that has transpired within the last week and a half with Ash and Serena leaving out their moment with Aloe. Holly and Odyssey didn't hesitate to testify to Serena's father that they, Pikachu and Sylveon witnessed her officiating hers and Ash's wedding completely with her giving him her ribbon and Ash shows the king that he has it in his pocket, proving that they are indeed legally married. When they all finish, the old man lets out a long sigh before he speaks.

"Well, I must say that is quite a series of events," he says. "To think that Captain Powuru was trying to do all of that just to destroy the peace for his own bloodthirsty desires is something that I could call preposterous if I didn't see him try to kill you with my own eyes, King Timothy."

Timothy nods in understanding before King Oak turns to Ash and Serena.

"That said, while I am glad that you have prevailed against Sergeant Calem's advances, my daughter, that does not excuse you from going against my wishes by marrying another man."

Serena frowns disapprovingly at her father's words and grabs Ash's hand firmly.

"I am sorry you feel that way, father, but I am not ashamed of my decision," she says. "I love Ash more than anything The Lord has put into this world, I am proud to have married him, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

"But he is not of royal blood," King Oak says. "You know your rights as princess will be forfeit by law because you married this pauper."

"I don't care if my Ash is a homeless fisherman," Serena says firmly, earning a touched look from her husband. "Frankly, father, being a princess only had any true worth to me when I used my power to unite myself with the man I love. But now that the deed is done, being a princess means very little to me now."

Oak frowns sadly and sighs, dreading what he knows what he must say.

"Very well," he says. "Serena of Kanto, under the laws of our forefathers, you are henceforth stripped of your title and power as princess and banished from Kanto. As king, I dare not question our laws, but as a father, I hope you can cope with being poor just for the sake of marrying a man you met as children."

Serena's firm look winces slightly as it does sting to hear that she is not allowed to see her homeland, her father or her sister ever again. Ash places his free hand on her shoulder for support and she places her other hand on top of his before Timothy suddenly speaks.

"Now, who says either of them have to live poor just because your daughter is no longer a princess?" The new king challenges.

King Oak frowns and says, "King Timothy, I appreciate that you wish to help my daughter and my apparent son-in-law, but if you're offering them a place to stay in your castle just for aiding you today -"

"I didn't say anything about them staying in my castle for free," Timothy says with a smirk. "It turns out that thanks to these recent events, there a number of positions in my castle open."

Ash and Serena's eyes widen and they look at each other happily as Timothy walks over to them and turns to Serena.

"Prin - er, Lady Serena," he begins. "In the time that we were locked in the dungeon with our companions, you proved to be a cunning and thoughtful advisor. If you will not rule by my side as my queen, then perhaps you can still aid me with my royal duties as my royal counselor."

Serena's face lights up at the offer.

"Oh yes, Your Highness, I would love that very much. I only ask that perhaps I can also fill in as the royal tutor as well?"

"The royal tutor?" Timothy asks in confusion.

"Yes, please," Serena says. "I would serve you better as your counselor with all the knowledge your study possesses and I vow to educate any children you have to the best of my ability. Knowledge is one of my passions."

"It's true, sire," Ash says. "Serena has shown me her passion for reading and learning while you were gone. I may be biased since I am her husband, but I can't think of a better person to occupy Sir Markenal's study than her."

Serena looks at Ash sweetly while Odyssey steps in and says, " _Speaking a somewhat unbiased opinion, master, I have seen for myself her thirst for knowledge._ "

Timothy scratches his chin and smirks.

"Very well," he says. "Counselor Serena, the royal study and all of his contents are yours. Use them well… just try not to overuse your tutoring duties as your predecessor did."

Serena giggles and says, "I shall do everything in my power to restrain myself, sire."

Timothy nods in approval before turning to Ash.

"As for you, sir, I require a new head of the household," he says. "Would you be willing to take on such a responsibility?"

"I would be honored, sire," Ash says happily.

"Excellent," Timothy says pleased. "That covers our beloved newlyweds."

King Oak raises his eyebrow for a moment before he sighs and relents by giving Ash and Serena an approving smile. Serena smiles and hugs her father appreciatively and the King of Kanto allows the former pauper to shake his hand. Just then, Brock steps forward and gets down on one knee in front of Timothy.

"Please, sire," he says humbly. "If you have found favor me and am still need of a position filled, I'm willing to do whatever you wish."

Timothy chuckles and shakes his head.

"Please, rise, my friend. There's no need for that," he says as he helps the taller man up. "I told you your deeds will not be forgotten and I stand by it. Besides, I can think of no one nobler or caring to become the new Royal Provisioner. Furthermore, my first order to you with your new occupation will be to bring the food back to all of my subjects. You will travel throughout the land to give back to all of the people and Pokemon of Kalos. Leave no belly in my kingdom empty. Understood?

"Yes, sir," Brock says happily before Holly steps forward.

"Please sir, I would like to join your Provisioner on his quest," she asks humbly.

Timothy raises his eyebrow and notices Brock blushing at her request.

"Would that please you, Brock?" he asks half teasingly.

The tan man blushes furiously and avoids eye contact with the handmaiden.

"Yyyyyyyes, it would," he answers shyly. "To be honest, I think I shall require all the help I can get apart from Happiny with such a grand assignment, Your Majesty. I would be delighted if the lady would accompany me."

Holly's heart skips a beat and smiles with glee much to Brock's bashfulness and Timothy, Ash and Serena's amusement. Even King Oak and Odyssey chuckle at their moment before the former turns serious again.

"What do you want to be done with the sergeant, Sir Markenal and the rest of the prisoners, King Timothy?" He asks.

Timothy's face turns grim and turns to Serena who feels uncomfortable while Ash rubs her back as the first prisoner her father mentioned is the only one on her mind.

"Well, I honestly don't have the manpower to throw them all away in my dungeon and keep them all there for the rest of their lives," the new king admits. "I don't suppose it would be possible for you to bring them back to Kanto in your own dungeon?"

King Oak hesitates before Serena steps in and says, "Please, father, we would only ask this once while we would work on rebuilding the royal guard. Furthermore, while I have no desire to have anyone executed, I know my husband and I would feel safer if Sergeant Calem spends the rest of his days rotting far away from my new home."

King Oak sighs and says, "Very well, my child. For you, I will see to it that, that man never sees the light of day ever again. But, I would rather you leave one prisoner behind so that I have enough space on my ship to bring the rest to Kanto."

Timothy nods in understanding and says, "In that case, leave Sir Markenal with us. Let him experience the full extent of his betrayal here knowing that the very people he helped imprison and/or attempt to kill are living better lives than him."

King Oak nods in agreement, pleased with the new king's decision. Timothy clears his throat as he faces everyone in the throne room.

"Right, now that all of that is settled, there is much to be done," he announces before turning to Brock. "Royal Provisioner Brock, you and your team are to go through every piece of food in the castle including the royal guard chambers and take all that can be spared and put them in carts. Tomorrow you are to begin your journey bringing back food to every man, woman, child, and Pokemon in my kingdom."

"Yes, sire," Brock says with a smile.

"Head of the household," Timothy then says to Ash, "Gather every postal Fletchling available to spread the word throughout the country that the tyrant, Captain Powuru is gone and food will be restored to all."

"With pleasure, sir," Ash says with a grin earning a pleased smirk from the King before he continues.

"Once their preparations are complete, we will have a small feast in celebration of our victory and my crowning and then publicly burn the body of our fallen enemy and all of his possessions. In the morning, we shall see Brock, Holly and Happiny off shortly before King Oak and his men begin their journey back to Kanto with their prisoners."

Within several hours, Ash and Brock's assignments were complete and true to Timothy's word, there was a small but filling banquet in celebration. Timothy, Electchu, Odyssey, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Sylveon, Braixen, Brock, Holly, Happiny, Aloe, Shockwave, Howl, Sonata, and King Oak ate, drank, laughed and danced together. Ash and Serena, in particular, slow danced a lot with their hearts blissfully beating as one as they held onto each other and swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the minstrel's music. Pikachu and Sylveon danced happily together with Braixen keeping an eye on them despite not feeling spiteful to the mouse Pokemon anymore. Even Brock mustered the courage to ask Holly to dance with him and she bashfully said yes. It took a song or two before they became comfortable and silently became as happy to dance together as Ash and Serena.

Once the festivities ended, King Oak's men gathered Powuru's body and all of his possessions and placed them on top of a large pile of wood before a group of fire Pokemon set it on fire. King Timothy and his friends watched intently from a balcony as the bonfire slowly consumed everything. The two kings even had Calem, his Absol and all of Powuru's men brought to the courtyard in chains to watch. Whatever spirit the wicked soldiers had left were crushed into nothing as they watched what was left of Powuru from his body to his beloved sword burn until there was nothing left but ashes.

Calem, in particular, felt everything he knew amount to nothing as he watched the man he looked up to burn. Eventually, he turned his head to look up at the balcony where the kings and their company watched. His eyes were focused on Ash and Serena as the woman he wanted hold on to her husband lovingly from behind as they watch the bonfire with cold looks on their faces. His defeat feels more real as Ash takes one of his wife's hands that are holding him and kisses it earning a soft smile from Serena before she whispers something in his ear and the two of them lock lips briefly before going back to looking at the bonfire. The honey blonde woman's last words to the former sergeant rang in his ear as he watched them be silently happy and he began to cry loudly and bitterly like the cruel, greedy child he is deep down.

The next day, King Oak and his men take Powuru's men out of the dungeon and prepare to drag them with their chains to his ship in Ambrette Town which will take them all to Kanto where the soldiers will be imprisoned. Meanwhile, Brock, Holly and Happiny prepare for their journey throughout the land to carry out their mission. Serena, Timothy, Ash, and Pikachu give them their own personal goodbyes as they finish up.

"Take care of yourself, Brock," Ash says with a smile as he hugs his best friend.

"Pika!" Pikachu says.

"You too, Ash," Brock says before turning to Serena. "You better take care of my buddy, Lady Serena."

"I most certainly will," Serena says proudly as she takes her husband's hand which makes Ash smile until he gets an idea.

"Hey, Lady Holly, you better take good care of my buddy too," he says teasingly.

Both Brock and Holly blush furiously before the latter shyly says, "Yes...um...I certainly will do my best."

Everyone else laughs at their embarrassment before Timothy walks over to Brock and gives him a friendly handshake.

"Be generous yet equitable on your journey, my friend," he says.

"I will," Brock says sincerely.

Timothy smiles satisfied and says, "Then may The Lord be with you all on your journey and we will be waiting for you when you return."

Ash, Serena and Pikachu nod in agreement before Brock, Happiny, and Holly get on the two carts of food and with a "hiya," from both Brock and Holly, the Gogoats begin to pull on the carts and head to the castle gate where, King Oak, Electchu, Braixen, Odyssey, Sylveon, Aloe, Shockwave, Howl, and Sonata are standing by and saying/calling out their goodbyes as their friends exit the gate and begin their journey. After that, King Oak sighs and turns around to see that his carriage is ready and his men are set to carry the train of Powuru's chained soldiers.

"Well, I guess I must be on my way as well," he says with a sigh before turning to Timothy. "Best of luck to you, King Timothy. Long may you reign Kalos as your father did before you."

"Thank you, King Oak," Timothy says as the two kings bow their heads before King Oak turns to Serena and gives her a fatherly hug.

"No matter what title you have, you are still my daughter and I love you, Serena," he says. "And know that I am proud of you."

"Thank you, father," Serena says smiling as she hugs him back.

The old man then turns to Ash and gives him a skeptical look.

"You better take good care of her, young man," he warns.

"Sir, your daughter means too much to me for me to do otherwise," Ash says sincerely. "I will die before I stop giving it my all to make her happy."

Serena's heart melts and she gives her husband a loving look as Ash puts his arm around her tightly and gives her his own heartfelt look to back up his words. King Oak smiles and gives the former pauper a respectable nod before he shakes his hand firmly. Then the King of Kanto gets on his carriage and his carriage driver orders the two Ponyta to move. As the carriage drives away, the prisoners walk behind in chains with King Oak's men keeping an eye on them while riding on their Ponyta.

At the end of the train of chained prisoners are Calem and Absol. The pale man drags his feet as he reluctantly walks while his Pokemon follows with his head facing the ground. Shockwave smirks at his fallen rival, pleased to have beaten Absol in a Pokemon battle at least once before he had to be taken away and imprisoned for life with his wicked master. Ash and Serena glare at Calem who hides his face in failure with his long hair. Nothing is said nor needs to be said as the married couple watch their fallen enemy exits the gates and begins the long walk to his fate. Everyone else continues to wave farewell to King Oak as the convoy gets farther and farther away until Timothy nods to his servants to close the gate.

For a few moments, there is silence between Timothy, Ash, Serena, Electchu, Odyssey, Pikachu, Sylveon, Howl, Shockwave, Aloe and Sonata. Then the King sighs and turns to everyone.

"Right," he begins before turning to Serena. "Counselor Serena, are there any royal duties we should get started on today."

Serena chuckles at the king's question before she scratches her chin and says, "Well, I do believe you owe your Pokemon an awful lot of Poke puffs for some time, perhaps you can start carrying out your promise."

"I suppose that's true," Timothy admits. "Shall we all take a stroll to the gardens and relax while the chefs prepare that?"

"That sounds nice," Ash says with a smile as everyone but Odyssey silently agrees and begin heading to the gardens.

" _Master, aren't you forgetting one little order of business?_ " The king's Lucario questions.

Everyone looks at Odyssey confused and he rolls his eyes before he says, " _You still don't have a queen._ "

Timothy blinks before he smirks and says, "That's okay, Odyssey. I think we're gonna want to focus on bringing everything back to normal and having myself, Ash and Serena get used to our royal duties before we get serious with that."

Odyssey sighs and says, " _Yes, that is acceptable, master._ "

Timothy nods as the group continues moving and Ash looks at the King.

"Seriously, though, have you thought about how you're going to handle getting your own wife?" He asks.

Timothy smirks at his friend before he says, "Well, since my father and the nobility were focused on all of our eastern allies like Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and so on, I could look at the western kingdoms instead. Maybe somewhere in Varpathion or Ewupato or Helliemstyar, there is a princess The Lord has intended for me to meet and fall deeply in love with together."

"Who says it has to be a princess?" Serena challenges with her own smirk as she holds her husband's arm.

"Good point," Timothy says chuckling. "Either way, though, I should very much like to get to know any of the eligible ladies I meet long before thinking about marrying any if them this time like my mother and father or even you two before me."

Ash and Serena smile at the King mentioning them before they turn to each other and lean in for a brief but tender kiss.

" _Well, just don't take too long to look for your bride, master,_ " Odyssey suggests. " _And you should learn how to court with women if that is what you're after._ "

"Well, then it's a marvelous thing I have a smart, married woman as my royal counselor, isn't it?" Timothy answers with another smirk.

"You are absolutely right, Your Highness," Serena says proudly, earning a laugh from everyone as they enjoy the rest of the day.

Within a couple months, Brock, Happiny, and Holly returned and began to stay in the castle while carrying out their duties as royal providers for the king. By then, Brock and Holly had gotten to know each other and ultimately fall deeply in love. Within the next year, the two of them were married much to the joy of Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Timothy, Electchu and all of their friends. Ash and Serena, and Brock and Holly were blessed with many children - each one a joy to the married couples and everyone else living in the castle. Even Sylveon laid eggs over the years which hatched into adorable Pichus and Eevees for her and her beloved mate, Pikachu to raise.

And so with his loyal companions, Ash, Serena, and their children, Brock, Holly, and their children, Pikachu, Sylveon and their children, Braixen, Electchu, Odyssey, Aloe, Shockwave, Howl, Sonata, and Happiny by his side, King Timothy ruled Kalos with compassion and justice for all like his father before him and everyone in the kingdom lived happily ever after.

Of course whether or not the king himself found the love he desired is another story yet to be told.

The end.


End file.
